Naruto's Adventures Part 1- The World of Nightmares
by asdf1asdf1
Summary: Kazuto grew up a normal kid with... parents? A hardcore jock, his best friend introduces him to the world of VR gaming. Things go awry as his new hobby becomes deadly in the MMO Sword Art Online. Teaming up with new friends and old, will Kazuto and his humorous character name be able to save the day? Note: This has nothing to do with the Naruto anime/manga
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for taking your time to read this. This is my first real attempt at writing anything and I hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it and hopefully some of that transferred into the story. The whole idea for this story came from the leak of what Kazuto's parents last name was. When you make Kazuto's nickname the same way he made Kirito, well... Any and all criticisms are appreciated, enjoy!

All rights and privileges of Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara.

* * *

Naruto's Adventures

Part 1- The World of Nightmares

Prologue

"Should we really go?" Aoi asked her husband nervously. The rain was pouring outside. Sheets crashed almost horizontally into the house. Buffeted by the wind, the monsoon rains were hitting hard.

"We have to, we can't sacrifice our son because of a bit of bad weather." Yukito replied stubbornly. Lying in his crib, their first born, Kazuto, was only two months old. Unease swept through the parents as Kazuto coughed again. With a fever that continued to creep higher, their only child was in danger.

Winds roaring, the house shook around them. "I'm scared," Aoi admitted. Only her husband would she trust with this information. Road conditions were deteriorating, and phone lines were down.

"I'll go start the car," Yukito told his wife. "It will be alright, I promise you. Our son will live.

"Of course." Aoi nodded, hardening her resolve. No monsoon would make her risk her child.

Opening the door with a bang, Yukito fought his way to the small car on the driveway. Climbing in was a struggle. He knew he'd have to go help his wife with their child. Turning the key in the ignition, fate shifted. Initially roaring to life, the engine puttered out. Shock battling despair, Yukito pleaded with any god that would listen as he tried again.

"Just spare my son," Yukito cried, banging his hand on the steering wheel. "Please."

Turning the key again and again, the engine showed no sign of life. There were no options for repairs, nowhere dry to put the car and attempt them himself. Trudging roughly back to the house, Aoi locked eyes with Yukito.

"The car isn't working?"

Shaking his head, Yukito wrapped his wife and child into a hug.

"We'll just have to wait, and hope." Aoi told her stricken husband. A strange feeling in her chest. Logically, she knew she should be upset as she has no way to get her child to the hospital, however, her instincts told her this was for the best. That Kazuto was strong. He would survive.

A short while later, on an all but abandoned highway, a semi-truck rolled, the result of a fierce gust of wind hitting its cross-section. Back in the warm house three people would never know that their destinies had changed that day.

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Thursday Oct 27_ _th_ _, 2022_

"Jeez, Kaz, you don't need to hit us so hard" Mozuri complained loudly after Kazuto landed yet another point bringing the sparring bout to a close.

"Sorry, Moz," Kazuto replied with a smile, "I just can't wait for the district competition coming up next month! Maybe I'll get some real competition."

Mozuri snorted. "In your dreams Kaz, you blew them out the water last year, it will just be a repeat this year."

"True," their sensei interjected with pride, "the speed of your sword has even surpassed mine! With a bit of muscle, you'll be ready for the professional leagues!"

"Thanks coach! I'll see you guys later!" Kazuto started to jog out of the dojo before he noticed Mozuri racing to catch up with him. "You need something Moz?"

"Yeah dude, you remember how you won that nerve gear at that competition awhile back?"

"Oh yeah, that thing. I've never used it, what about it?"

"Well, there's this new game coming out, it's called Sword Art Online, I think it would be cool to play and it could help with our kendo skills!"

"Oh," Kazuto replied unenthusiastically, "though I'm only going to play you guys, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The other guys are busy, so it will be just me and you getting that day one release this weekend!"

"Alright, see you Sunday, you goof!" Kazuto finally admitted with a grin.

"Later Kaz!"

Kazuto couldn't help but release a sigh as his best friend Mozuri ran away happy.

Kazuto Narusaka had just turned 14 earlier this month. The day was Thursday October 27th, 2022. Last year he had won regional's for middle school kendo despite it being his first year. This year though he could go to nationals and he swore that the title would be his.

Kazuto smiled while looking to the sky, life was going great. His parents, Aoi and Yukito, had phenomenal careers, he had a doting younger cousin and great friends.

Maybe this game thing will even pan out, Kazuto thought idly. Its not like he couldn't afford it, and if it sucked he just wouldn't play it, Mozuri be damned.

Kazuto had never been a gamer. His dad had played baseball and Kazuto had learned the sport from an early age by practising with him. He had the highest batting average in the school league. With reflexes a notch above his classmates, Kazuto found it easy to locate the ball while at bat. This was only aided by his obsession with kendo; which started when he went to visit his cousin Suguha's when he was eight, and their grandfather was teaching her kendo. He promptly asked to learn as well and from then on got lessons with his grandfather on a weekly basis.

Kazuto's easy-going manner helped him make many friends on top of his athletic dominance. His one weakness was technology. Neither of his parents are big into tech or computers and prefer to take walks or just be outside in their free time. Kazuto adopted this love of the outdoors from them.

The arrival of the bus home snapped him out of his idle thoughts. "Well, this weekend should be interesting at least," Kazuto pronounced with a smile.

* * *

 _Sunday Oct 30th, 2022_

"Is… is this a joke?" Kazuto struggled to get to Mozuri. The line was insane and all of them were excited. "How can all of these people care about this dumb game so much?!" Kazuto indignantly exclaimed earning himself the ire of the surrounding people.

"Keep your voice down dude! And don't you get it? This is the start of a new era, soon everything will be done in the virtual world, everything!"

"Why would they want to do that?" Kazuto replied with confusion. "I'm perfectly happy moving around in my own body."

Sighing, Mozuri replied, "You wouldn't be saying that if you had played anything on the nerve gear before. It's amazing, don't worry when we log in next week you will be so happy I made you buy this!"

"Wait, next week. What do you mean next week? There's that big paper due Monday next week that I got to do next Sunday!"

"Seriously, dude?" Mozuri replied with a blank look on his face. "You know you can work on stuff prior to the day before its due."

"Hey, its not easy being me. I got morning practice everyday on top of eating right and sleeping the right hours. Plus, I have to make time for you fools. When am I supposed to do homework in there?" Kazuto replied brazenly.

"You know, I wish you were even a little bit sarcastic when you said that." Mozuri shook his head before mumbling, "It's worse because its true," under his breath.

"You know me partner! My serious switch is always on!" Kazuto sang back with a laugh.

"Ugh, why did I invite such a loser to come with me?" Mozuri joked back.

"You did? Did they go to the washroom or something, because all I see are two bad ass kendo gods!" Laughter consumed the two of them as they continued to wait in line for the game that would change their lives.

* * *

Kazuto looked up at his house as he closed the gate behind him to what could only be described as a small mansion. While they didn't have a maid or anything, the shiny white exterior of the house screamed money. The door frame was hand-carved mahogany with whorls of flowers depicted. Kazuto never grew tired of gazing at the craftsmanship that brought them to life. They had only lived in this house for the past year when his parents had decided that they needed something to spend their saved money on. With only one child, no expensive hobbies, and well-paying jobs, his parents had money to burn. The evidence showed in the house. Despite its fun features, like a pool, Kazuto preferred the old house as it was closer to his school and cousin's. His parents told him he should switch schools, but he was reluctant to leave. Too many things there were important to him. Besides, he doubted the school he transferred to would appreciate seeing the top ranked baseball and kendo star suddenly show up to steal the spotlight.

Opening the door Kazuto was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother greeting him. "Oh, uh hey mom," Kazuto replied absently.

Aoi only sighed in response before adding, "I asked how your day was silly. You get lost in thought more than your father!"

"Yeah, I could have done without that habit," Kazuto replied embarrassed.

"Ah, its alright son," his father said while clapping him on his shoulder, "It makes the ladies think you're emotional! It attracts them!"

"Um, sure dad," Kazuto replied weakly.

"That's right. Your son doesn't need to pick up your womanizer ways!" Aoi admonished Yukito while shaking the wooden spoon in her hand at him.

It was obvious where Kazuto got his looks from, from his black hair and eyes to his thin build, it was obvious from one look that they were related. From his father, Kazuto inherited his mischievous nature and skill at sports.

"So, mom, what's for supper?" Kazuto happily interjected before Aoi could get full swing into lecturing his dad.

"We're having tofu with sashimi!" she happily told Kazuto in reply.

"Sounds good! I'll just put this in my room and be right down." Kazuto replied while his father sighed about supper.

"Tofu? Why do we eat so much tofu?" Yukito whined to his wife.

"Because its good for you! Now go wash your hands for supper. You could learn a great deal from your son you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but where's the fun in that?" He answered back with a smirk.

* * *

Up on the third floor Kazuto opened the door to his gigantic room and looked around. The walls were a plain, standard white with no posters on the walls. The room looked even larger with only a futon which his grandfather said was better for achieving true sleep than a bed. While taking out the game case and setting it on the desk, Kazuto realized that he needed to set up the nerve gear still.

"Ugh, this is more complicated than I thought it would be," Kazuto grumbled to himself. "And how do I get internet on this thing? It's that blue cord, right?" Technology and Kazuto were, quite obviously, not friends. Most elementary school students would have been able to complete the task, but Kazuto continued to struggle. "Whatever, I need to go eat I'll figure it out later."

"Itadakimasu," Kazuto and his parents happily prayed before beginning to eat.

"You're looking a little flustered there Kaz," Yukito intoned with an evil smile, "and it took you awhile to come down for supper. You weren't practising your swordplay, were you?" he asked innocently while applying wasabi to his sashimi.

Kazuto choked on his food in response to his father's not so subtle suggestion. "Yukito! Don't tease your son like that! And Kazuto dear, don't worry it's a perfectly natural part of growing up. Just remember to clean up after yourself!" his mother cheerfully told him.

Kazuto wanted to crawl under the table and die of embarrassment but managed to clear his throat and get out, "I was trying to set up that silly game thing Mozuri wants me to use! I wasn't um you know. Ah, I can't believe you two!"

"Why don't you just call Sachi? I'm sure she would be able to help you" Aoi replied while ignoring her son's embarrassment.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I can," Kazuto muttered unenthusiastically.

"Is something going on between you two, son?" Yukito's eyes sparkled with mischief, waiting anxiously for the chance to further tease his son.

"She's acting weird, she always used to be happy to help me with electronic stuff. But recently she seems disappointed every time, like I forgot her birthday or something, but I don't know what I'm missing!" Kazuto replied seriously, completely missing his father's tone.

Laughter was the only response he got, from both of his parents. "Hey! If you know then tell me, don't laugh!" But Kazuto's indignant statement only induced another round of laughter in his parents.

"It seems your worries about him becoming a womanizer are definitely unfounded Aoi!" Yukito cheerfully added.

"Yes, it would appear that they were," Aoi added while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Fine, be that way you two!" Kazuto angrily told his parents before standing up and going to the kitchen to wash off his dishes. "And I think I will call her!" Kazuto's last statement reached the ears of his parents from the stairs who looked at each other before erupting into another bout of laughter.

* * *

"Hey Sachi! Uh, what's up?" Kazuto tried to speak when he heard her pick up on the other side, but nerves got the best of him, causing an unnatural crack in the middle of his sentence.

Picking up on his nerves, Sachi replied enthusiastically, "Oh, hey Kazuto, is there something you wanted to ask me?" Hope palpable in her voice.

Already sweating, Kazuto knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't back out, he did need her help. "Y-yeah, there is, can you tell me how to set up this nerve thingy?"

Kazuto was wondering if he should start pleading for his life when the silence on the other end started to stretch on. Before he could, however, he heard Sachi sigh on the other end of the line, "Of course I can. But do you actually plan on using it?"

"Yup, Mozuri made me go buy a game with him. I don't know how long I'll last, but he said it might help with kendo so…" Kazuto got the feeling that he should shut up at this point, but he still couldn't figure why.

Sachi's unenthusiastic voice came back, "Oh cool. Some sports game probably. Go get your nerve gear and plug it in."

After nearly ten minutes of instructions Sachi was finally able to finish helping Kazuto both calibrate his nerve gear and connect it to the internet. At this point Kazuto knew he had to do something for her, his back was drenched in sweat due to the aura Sachi had been projecting through the phone for the past ten minutes.

"I guess that's all you need me for, so I'll be going then," the disappointment was so thick in Sachi's voice that Kazuto finally broke out of his stupor.

"Wait Sachi! How about we go get coffee after school tomorrow! You can tell me about all the things you're doing in your club. We can catch up." Kazuto's voice petered out rather pathetically near the end, but he did manage to get the whole thing out. Really, Kazuto thought to himself, why are girls so complicated? Even Sugu has been acting strange recently.

"How exactly would we be going to get coffee?" Sachi tentatively replied, snapping Kazuto out of his fretting over girls and their complexity.

Kazuto thought he had heard the question wrong due to his spacing out, "What do you mean how? Take the bus of course."

"You really are thick, aren't you?" Sachi scathingly remarked, "I meant as friends or as a…." The sentence immediately cut-off as Sachi realized what she was about to say just in time and an awkward silence filled the air as it finally dawned on Kazuto what Sachi was implying.

"Like a couple? Us? Ha! Reminds me of the plays you always made me do with you in kindergarten where we would pretend to get married…" This time it was Kazuto's turn to cut off a sentence as it finally started to dawn on him that just maybe Sachi liked him as more than a friend and that she was upset because Kazuto was once again ignoring her feelings and only using her to solve his problems.

"Oops," As this word escaped his mouth Kazuto realized that he may be at a tipping point in his relationship with Sachi with no idea of how it got here and even less clue about where he wanted it to go.

"Yeah, oops, what else is new?" Kazuto could hear the tears in Sachi's eyes as her voice broke. "I'm really behind on homework actually so I don't have time to hang out this week. Bye."

With a click the line went dead but Kazuto couldn't move from the spot where he stood. Did he like Sachi? Sure, but she was his oldest friend and to be frank their hobbies like night and day. Kazuto liked sports, Sachi liked Computers. Kazuto liked music, Sachi liked reading. As the two grew older it became harder and harder for them to actually 'do' anything together. That's when Kazuto's eyes passed over the game case that he had bought earlier in the day. "Sword Art Online, eh," Kazuto quietly mused to himself. "Sachi did seem interested that I was playing something, and it isn't a sport game like she said…" As Kazuto trailed off a smile blossomed on his face as an idea to fix the rift with Sachi sprouted in his mind.

* * *

 _Monday Oct 31st, 2022_

"What do you mean there are no more copies!" Kazuto shrieked at Mozuri during lunch the next day.

"Exactly what I said dude. The initial release is only 10,000 copies! And half of those were digital copies and that's only if you don't count the 1000 beta testers who had first dibs! So, don't come complaining to me that you can't buy your girlfriend a present!" After he finished his rant Mozuri started to wonder how badly he had just screwed up as he saw the look in Kazuto's eye. Usually Kazuto has a very happy-go-lucky personality but sometimes when he started to get really mad you could see something else rise to the surface. If there was one thing Mozuri was sure of. It was that he didn't want to be around that monster broke loose.

"She is not my girlfriend." Kazuto informed Mozuri in a low growl. His hands gripping Mozuri's shoulders tightly.

"ight, whatever you say man, just chill." Mozuri replied quickly, more than a little scared.

Kazuto finally realizing what he was doing backed off and apologized while scratching his head. "Uh sorry man. I just really got to make this up to her, you know?"

Brushing the incident off Mozuri slapped Kazuto on the shoulder, "don't worry about it, with your good looks and talents you'd have to do something really, really stupid to drive her away." After an awkward silence from Kazuto, Mozuri sighed, "you did something really stupid, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's a bit of an understatement, now when does the next wave of this game release?" Kazuto's relentless optimism managed to restore some hope to his voice despite the predicament that he was facing. Just hanging out with Mozuri helped Kazuto release his tension. This effect was probably a side effect of Kazuto's short attention span which tended to make him forget that he was supposed to be upset.

"As far as I know, it's a month after server launch, so December sixth I believe." Mozuri warily told Kazuto fearing another bout of anger. Instead Kazuto just sighed in defeat and looked up to the sky.

"We're just such different people though. I don't know how to make this up to her," his hope disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"I definitely think that you're on the right track," helpfully offered Mozuri, "I mean maybe you should just ask her what she plays and get that? It would also let you get accustomed to VR before the SAO servers go live."

Kazuto stopped walking and looked at Mozuri stunned. "That's… that's actually a really good idea!"

"I could live without that surprised tone you're giving me! I'm a thoughtful person!" Mozuri indignantly replied.

"You are?" This careless comment from Kazuto stung more than Mozuri let on because he knew Kazuto was being serious.

"You know what? I wish you had even used sarcasm once. But now I have to live knowing that you think I'm a brainless jock!"

"You should get your marks up if you don't want me to think that!" Kazuto replied happily, completely ignoring the injuries he continued to apply to Mozuri's ego.

"Why am I helping you again?" Mozuri grumbled at Kazuto.

"Because you would be lost without me! Now onwards! To the afternoon classes!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Mozuri continued to grumble as he followed his friend to the class they shared.

* * *

"Na-Narusaka-kun! What are you doing here!"

"Oh, hey bro, I'm just looking for Sachi. She should be here right?" Kazuto replied lazily to some student that he didn't know.

"This is the computer club room! Unauthorized access is not allowed!" The computer club president replied hoarsely, obviously feeling very put-off with Kazuto's sudden appearance. "And how dare you not address me formally!" he tacked on at the end maybe finally realizing Kazuto hadn't officially replied to him.

"That would be because I don't know your name of course!" Kazuto informed him with a grin. "Now can you point me in Sachi's direction?"

The club's president's face was now beat red at the utter lack of respect that was being shown to him. "I am a club president, Narusaka-kun! This is disgraceful!"

"Uh… Right, whatever you say Mr. President-sama!" Kazuto happily replied still oblivious to the strife he was causing in poor Konishi Akira, who was known as Keita to his friends in game. "Catch you later!" Kazuto waved at Keita while walking past him to continue his search for Sachi having decided that Keita would be no help to him.

As Kazuto's hand reached the door to open it, Keita snapped, "Ah! That's restricted territory I said!" smacking Kazuto's hand away from the door.

"Oh, should I just yell through it?"

"No, you idiot! I'll go tell her that would like an audience with her and she will decide whether to come see you or not!" Keita got out while starting to pant. Kazuto's carefree nature was starting to wear down his patience as he stepped on all the values that were supposed to be respected while at school.

"You see we don't really have rules like that in kendo or baseball, they're much more chill places. You should try to relax." Kazuto's friendly advice only served to aggravate Keita more as a vein began to bulge on his forehead before he entered the club room and slammed the door behind him. "Man needs to learn how to go with the flow. Some exercise would do him good." As Kazuto was telling his advice to the absent Keita the door opened again to reveal Sachi.

"What do you want Kazuto? I told you I was busy today." Sachi told him harshly while trying to keep a smile off her face.

Kazuto didn't try, his face splitting into a huge grin at the sight of the girl. "Hey! It's been awhile since I've seen you."

Kazuto's good mood was infectious as Sachi's face slowly morphed into an answering grin. "Hey, you. It really has been awhile hasn't it? So, what do you want?"

"What I want," Kazuto told her while pointing a finger at her, "is to know what game you're playing for the nerve gear so that I can join you of course!"

Sachi's smile disappeared as her jaw fell leaving her incapable of generating a response to the last thing she thought she would hear.

"It has been a long time since we've really gotten spend time together, and with our hobbies being so different… I thought VR might bridge the gap you know? It's a game, so you enjoy it, and its also physical activity, kind of, so I will hopefully enjoy it too! Now that you helped me set up my nerve gear it would be a shame to let it go to waste!"

In reply Sachi flung her arms around Kazuto hugged him close. "Thank you, Kaz! You'll love VR, you'll see! And my nerve gear profile is hooked up to my Facebook one so if you sync your contacts, I'll be on there as well. Can you do that on your own? And the game is called Goblin Slayer, we really do need one more for our group!"

"I should be able to, and I will go right now and pick that up! Are you playing today?" Kazuto answered with a smile.

"Yes! Probably after supper, around 6:30 or 7, I'll text you when... the game's a little expensive though. Will that be alright? Sachi hesitantly added as her enthusiasm started to wane.

Sensing this, Kazuto ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about it Sachi, anything for you. Never forget that." The intensity in Kazuto's eyes caused Sachi to blush.

"OK then, um, I'll see you later, bye!" Sachi blurted out before dashing back into the club room in an attempt to escape Kazuto's presence so she could calm her heart and get her emotions back in order.

"So, what was that all about Sachi?" Keita asked grumpily.

Sachi smiled at him and the rest of the club, "I just got us another player for our group is what happened!"

While the other members celebrated finally finding another member to bring them up to the party limit in Goblin Slayer, Keita's face took on a mask of horror, "You can't mean Narusaka-kun can you! But he's..."

"Actually, he's pretty similar to you once you stop getting stuck up over the fact he didn't know your name." Sachi interjected harshly into Keita's rant.

"Yeah dude, Ducker never calls you that either so stop stressing about it! You two will get along fine, you'll see" Tetsuo told Keita, slapping him on the back. "Now let's finish up here so we can get home!"

The rest of the club members answered with a cheer before turning back to their tasks in cleaning the club room.

* * *

"We were thinking about taking a walk after supper Kaz, you want to come?" Kazuto's father asked him at the dinner table.

"Sorry dad I can't. I apologized to Sachi and decided to play a VR game with her, so I'm doing that later."

"I see," Yukito replied thoughtfully, "Well, you will have to tell me how it is. All I hear at work is how VR will revolutionize the world and how Kayaba Akihiko is the most brilliant man to ever live."

"Your colleagues are only saying that because he's Japanese." Aoi broke in with a laugh.

"Regardless of smart Kayaba is, it would still be nice to know about VR." Yukito defended.

"True," Aoi admitted with a smile. "Though I don't know how much you'll learn about its more practical applications from your son playing games with it."

"Since when did either of you two know enough to make calls on the usefulness of technology?" Kazuto asked scathingly.

"You wound me son!" Yukito yelled out while placing his hand over his heart. "And I know plenty about what technology is useful, thank you very much. I just don't know how to use it!" Yukito finished, admitting that his short comings in technology rivals his son's.

"I suppose it's the appearance that counts," Kazuto admitted while looking at his phone which read a quarter after six. "I'm going to go get set-up, so I don't slow Sachi down. I don't want to give her another reason to be mad at me."

"You're learning son," Aoi informed him with a smile, "Now just remember to compliment her when you see her later, okay?"

After getting his hair ruffled by his mother Kazuto finally managed to escape to the upstairs and unpackage the game. "Well, here goes nothing, Link Start!" Kazuto intoned the magic phrase to enter a new world… and nothing happened. "Huh? Incorrect posture detected, what does…" After facepalming over his own stupidity, Kazuto laid down before trying again. Kazuto thanked the gods he was able to successfully connect and even managed to sync his contact list. There was a surprising number of friends who had linked nerve gear accounts.

Scrolling over the application Kazuto got an error message upon trying to boot it. "Choose a screen name, eh? Oh, right Mozuri mentioned this, it's an alias of sorts." Try as he might, names were not Kazuto's strong point. "Maybe I should just use Kazuto." He whined pitifully, "It's a good name." This gave him an idea though as he looked at his full name spelled out in his profile information section. "The beginning of my family name… with the end of my given name! Oh boy am I a genius or what." Kazuto was lucky no one was around to see this or the effect it would have had on his reputation would have been irreparable. "Though I feel like I've heard the name Naruto before? Probably just some obscure hero," it'll be fine he told himself.

Booting up the game, Naruto was intimidated by the menu before him and how the animations seemed to assault his senses. "I guess this is what they mean when they say its directly inputted to your brain." Kazuto's voice was filled with awe. The experience was surreal. A view that should have been impossible, of active volcanoes and barren ground was straight out of a fantasy world. The problem Naruto was still trying to wrap his head around was that it felt like he was there. From the heat radiating from the lava to the ash in the air, Naruto was experiencing it all as if it was real life. "This, this is impossible…" Suddenly, he agreed with his father's coworkers, anyone who could make this had transcended the limits of humanity. It shouldn't have been possible, yet it was. Naruto's eyes had just been opened to a whole new world and he was excited to have his first adventure.

* * *

"You're joking, right?" was Naruto's deadpanned reaction to hearing the objective of the game from Sachi.

"That title screen was amazing! I was so ready to admit that I was wrong to doubt virtual reality, and now you tell me that all we do is stand in a line and kill goblins that run at us? Excuse me?" Naruto's ire was clear and Sachi was more than a little startled by it.

"Eh, well you see, none of the producers can do much with the technology yet, it's too advanced for the companies you see. Even that title screen while it feels so real is just a small platform…" Sachi's voice trailed off as she tried to defend the purpose of the game. "Oh look! The others are all waiting for us! Let's join them." With a press of a button the two of them were teleported into another small stone room where the rest of the computer club members waited. "Keita, Tetsuo, Ducker, and Sasamaru meet… Naruto…" the end of Sachi's sentence drifted off into disbelief as she clearly couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. But no matter how many times she blinked or wiped her eyes the name stubbornly refused to change from Naruto.

When the gales of laughter refused to fade Naruto finally broke in, "What the hell guys? How can it possibly be that funny?"

"Um, have you ever actually watched Naruto, Kazuto?" Sachi asked lightly, the only member not laughing.

"What do you mean watched Naruto? I mean I thought the name sounded vaguely familiar but that's about it." Kazuto replied finally starting to look a bit upset at being the laughingstock of a joke he had no clue about.

"It's a manga, that was adapted into an anime… there are even video games based on it. It's named after the main character whose name is Naruto." Sachi began to lightly tell Kazuto about the origins of the name he had chosen for himself to his growing horror.

As the laughter ended and the guys assured him that he could still change it, Kazuto interjected, "No, I think I'll keep it. I have no better names to choose from and I can forge this name anew into one that will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies!"

In reply to Kazuto's epic speech Sachi could only facepalm. "Let's get thing started, I want to go to bed at a reasonable hour tonight!" This interjection forced the rest to concentrate and snapped Ducker out of his reverie who seemed to have found a new hero in Naruto for some reason.

Sachi did not get to go to bed at a reasonable hour. With the addition of Naruto to the team they lasted until the 65th wave of enemies crushing their previous record of 39. Since each wave tended to be longer than the last one, getting this far had brought them to the cusp of 11 o'clock at night.

"Unbelievable," Sachi muttered clearly distraught at the thought of having to wake up tomorrow with less sleep than usual.

"Yeah, he really is, isn't he?" Ducker's unwanted reply forcing Sachi out of her thoughts as she prepared to log out. The rest of the boys were surrounding Naruto and basking him in praise.

"I've never seen such fast swings!"

"And with only base gear too! We could make a run at the leaderboards with you!"

"How were you able to block their hits? I didn't think that was possible!"

Even Keita had forgotten of his original hatred of Kazuto upon seeing him play, but that's probably because this is Naruto, gaming extraordinaire, not Narusaka-kun, sports prodigy and troublemaker. Ducker would probably be over there to if he wasn't scared that standing too close to his new hero would dirty him Sachi thought snarkily.

"It took me awhile to get used to it, but it really is just like moving your body! It's late though, so I got to go, see y'all!" Naruto waved to the group one last time before logging off.

"Man, he's a great addition," Keita happily crowed.

"Oh really? And I could have sworn that you didn't want to include him only earlier today." Sachi inquired loftily.

"Fret not, young Sachi," came the reply from Keita, "A true leader can admit his mistakes and boy was I wrong, he's fantastic! Now I finally understand why you like him!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sachi's roaring reply filled the small stone room as her cheeks burned from embarrassment. "I only told you so that you would stop asking me out!"

"Wait, so you don't like him?" Keita replied confused.

"I never said that! Stupid men!" Anything else was cut off as Sachi logged out to prevent the rest of the guild from hounding her about her feelings.

After the feeling of vertigo finally wore off from logging out while standing up Sachi removed the nerve gear and stood up with a sigh. "How dare Keita say that in front of everyone?" Sachi grumbled to herself still cursing the stupidity of all men. Despite this as she looked in the mirror she was forced to admit to herself that she loved Kazuto. Just thinking back on the, he'd said to her outside the club room made her heart flutter.

"Really, he's the stupidest of them all sometimes, but he's also the sweetest." Sachi smiled to herself in the mirror as she continued to play that scene over in her head. "He said he would do anything for me, right? I wonder if would kiss…" shacking her head to dispel the thoughts of Kazuto and her, Sachi decided she needed a cold shower before bed.

* * *

 _Saturday Nov 5_ _th_ _, 2022_

"So, tomorrow's the day, eh Moz?" Kazuto asked as they left kendo practice after school on Saturday. He had continued to play Goblin Slayer throughout the week with Sachi and various members of the computer club. But everyone was too busy to try to put together another serious run to challenge the record they had set on Monday.

"You're actually logging on?" Mozuri asked back with surprise in his voice. "I wasn't really sure if you would to be honest."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kazuto easily replied, "I'm going to get that report finished up tonight, and then go to my cousin's tomorrow morning for some kendo practice and a workout. After I get home I'll grab a bit to eat and be ready to go for 1 pm sharp!" Kazuto emphasized his excitement by striking his palm with his fist.

Catching Kazuto's enthusiasm Mozuri laughed back, "Easy there, mister has his whole life planned out! Just trust me though, no matter how much fun you had in your previous game, SAO will blow it out of the water, I can guarantee that!"

"I'll hold you to that! See you tomorrow Moz!"

"Later Kaz!" The pair exchanged farewells as they boarded separate buses to bring them back to their respective houses.

* * *

 _Sunday November 6_ _th_ _, 2022_

Looking at the Japanese styled house, Kazuto felt a certain kind of happiness rise within him combating the exhaustion he felt due to waking up so early in the morning. The old-fashioned gate opened into a large front yard with a pond off to the side. The house was so purely Japanese that Kazuto couldn't help but smile as he gazed upon it. Ignoring the house, Kazuto approached the dojo off to side instead. Seeing Sugu already starting to warm up he smiled at his hard-working cousin, "Hey Sugu, how's it going?"

"Ah!" Having been surprised by her cousin, Suguha fell over in the middle of a stretch with a scream.

"Hey! Pay attention, you goof. You could injure yourself like that." Kazuto lightly reprimanded his embarrassed cousin.

"I wouldn't fall over if you didn't scare me like that! And don't you knock anymore?"

In response to Sugu's righteous spiel Kazuto could only laugh. "Man, you look so cute when you try to get mad."

Sugu's face turned from a glare into a pout at Kazuto's words as she realized she wouldn't get an apology from him.

"Hey, don't give me that face! I am not buying you ice cream again!"

"But cousin, without ice cream I may get hurt next time you make me fall," Sugu pouted with her best dog eyes.

Kazuto sighed in defeat at his cousin's unstoppable assault. "Once again, it would appear that you have defeated me. Do you want to go today, or sometime later?"

"It will have to be later, I have a school practice in the afternoon to prepare for the competition next weekend." Sugu told him smartly, "and you should know that! You promised to come and watch!"

"Calm down, I didn't forget I'll be there," Kazuto told her gently, "and I forgot but I too have plans this afternoon, so we should get started or we will run out of time!"

While they were warming up Sugu inquired, "So, what are you doing this afternoon then?"

"Oh, I'm actually playing a video game with some of my friends from school." Kazuto told her somewhat eager to tell his cousin how fun moving around in virtual reality was.

A shocked Sugu looked over too quickly and let out yet another scream while falling over, "You're doing what! I thought you hated those stupid things as much as I did!"

"Its not a normal game Sugu, it's a VR game. It feels like reality, its exhilarating!"

At her cousins guarantee about how fun it was, Sugu felt puzzled, "Its like doing sports? But how is that possible, you don't actually move."

"Don't ask me how its possible, I only know that it is. How about this, if you win this weekend I'll buy you ice cream and a nerve gear so that you can play with me!"

Since Kazuto was even more athletic than she was who only really practised kendo because he did, Sugu was inclined to believe him. "Fine, WHEN I win this weekend I will gratefully accept your gift," she told Kazuto happily.

"Deal," Kazuto replied with a smirk, "Then show me those skills of yours that you're going to win next weekend with."

Before leaving Kazuto ruffled his little cousins hair, "You did well Sugu, I'm sure you'll have no troubles winning this weekend!"

"But I never actually landed a strike on you!" Sugu whined back sulkily.

"I am older than you. I would be embarrassed if you were better than me already!"

"Do you actually think that's possible Kaz?" Sugu asked quietly.

"You becoming better than me? Sure, I mean anything's possible. Why do you care though? You should focus on your own growth and becoming better than the current you, you know that." Kazuto chided her.

"I-I want you to make a deal me!" Sugu cried out, face beet red. "If I beat you in a match at some point, you have to fulfill any one request I make!"

Kazuto looked at his cousin with her chest heaving and red face in bewilderment. "Um okay deal… But it's not necessary. I'd fulfill any request of yours anyways." Kazuto told her gently with a smile. "Anyways I got to scram. Love ya cuz!" Kazuto yelled over his shoulder as he waved at Suguha while leaving the house.

"Eep!" Suguha screeched, her face somehow managing to become even redder.

* * *

"Link start," With these two magic words, Kazuto's consciousness was swept away to a world of limitless possibilities. "Character creation, eh? This is new." After a little more than ten minutes Kazuto was happy with the model he had created. It contained all his best features plus some bonus height and hair that behaved. It was truly a character model worthy of carrying the name Naruto. It was much better than that auto created garbage that Goblin Slayer had given him. With a smirk Naruto exclaimed, "Sword Art online, meet Naruto. Your new master.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was it? Horrible? Awesome? Meh? Let me know! The sharp ones out there probably noticed I changed the release date of SAO by a day. I had to make it a Sunday since there was no logical way they would have been able to line up for hours on a school day. There will be more minor edits that I'll mention when we reach them.

See y'll in chapter two where we get to kill some boars!


	2. Chapter 2

Preface: Hi all,

Back again for chapter 2 and just wanted to mention some things before you get into it. The particularly observant ones may of noticed I moved the release date of SAO from Oct 31 to the 30. This is obviously because they can't very well stand in line all day on a school day.

Next, as you will encounter in this chapter, I've made minor edits to the SAO works. A prominent one is paralysis which will pop up later. This is in an attempt to make it more like a standard MMO. Where possibly I've left it the same and since Reki does so little this the monsters I've fleshed some of them out a bit.

Finally, I'm still pretty open to changing the romantic path of this story. If you have strong preferences for a harem (and its composition) or a certain pairing, let me know.

All the rights and privileges of Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara.

PS. I came up with this Goblin Slayer name completely independently from the, anime? that was recently released. I thought the name sounded suitably cool yet corny that no one would actually use it. Shows you what I know.

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Stunning. That's the only world that came to Naruto's mind as he wandered the streets of the starting city. It was so big, and so detailed. It didn't seem possible. Goblin Slayer in its entirety was a path a little over ten meters wide and a little over a hundred long. From the little research Naruto had done, this was large for most full-dive virtual reality spaces. It was just too hard to program and took up too much space to make anything larger. Everything about SAO defied that logic, it was incomprehensible the difference between the games. Like comparing a black and white television to a 3D one the difference within the technology had decades between them. Or at least that's how it should have been. SAO was only possible because Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of the nerve gear himself, had basically built SAO alone.

The rest of the world was still in shock at the advent of such an advanced BMI when most estimates put the technology another two decades away or more. It's only naturally for game producers to be out of their league when trying to build hardware for it.

Noticing a red-haired man looking at swords, Naruto decided to introduce himself, "Yo, see anything good?"

"Yo, yourself," the man answered back with a grin, "the name's Klein, and I'm trying to decide what category of weapon I should use. I've heard this game is pretty harsh when it comes to choosing skills."

"I'm Naruto, and really…" was as far as Naruto got before Klein broke into raucous laughter when he learnt his name. "Come on dude, it's not that funny. And tell me about why this game is so cruel about picking skills."

"Ah, sorry man! But I think you definitely should have let that name age a few more years before pulling it out!" Klein managed to get out after composing himself.

"I'm bad with names, alright? And the skills?" an irate Naruto replied, not too pleased to realize that most likely everyone in this game were hardcore gamers and would recognize the name.

"Right, that," Klein wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes before continuing, "You see, us as level one players only get two skill slots. And if you fill both of those up and then later decide you want a different skill and remove one… well."

"It's gone forever!" Naruto finished, aghast at the harsh system.

"No, just let me finish dude," Klein scolded Naruto.

"Sorry, you teach, I listen, gotcha."

"Indeed, my young Padawan learner!" Klein responded happily, stroking the scruff on his chin. The gleam in his eyes made it quite apparent that he quite enjoyed getting to instruct Naruto in the ways of the game. "As I was saying, equipped skills earn mastery points which let you unlock mods and bonuses at certain ranks; and, all of that is on top of the passive bonus you get while performing the skill due to its presence. Now, when you unequip a skill for another one, you lose all of the progress you made towards that previous skill. For example, If I was a tank, I might run heavy metal armour and one-handed club as my first two skills. But say I was in a party against an enemy where we needed more reach? Well technically, I could switch my club skill to spear, but alas all my club experience would be gone, and I'd only have the base spear skills! This game locks your character into a build!"

"Hmm, so it's like real life in that scenario then," Naruto chimed in, "One person can only be good at so many things. Makes sense to me."

"W-While that's true," Klein was forced to agree, "don't we play these games to escape from our reality and have adventures with friends? It doesn't really make sense to me to add elements to a game that will restrict the players' enjoyment just because that's how it's done in real life."

"True. I just hope they didn't make the death function work like it does in real life. Now that would suck." Naruto told Klein with a grin.

"Ah, don't say stuff like that! This feels so similar to my real body that I imagine dying will be terrifying. Is it really okay to let kids play this?" Klein was forced to wonder.

Naruto shivered despite the heat of the sun beating down upon him, "Totally dude, last game I played you couldn't die but it was still creepy as hell watching those weapons fly towards you."

"Well, the beta testers seemed to have survived so I'm sure we will too!" Klein's forced enthusiasm helping to snap the pair of them back into the present. "What weapon are you going with? I've decided to go for the curved sword. I was hoping for a katana, but it seems like they don't have them, and this is the next best thing."

As Klein exchanged his starting token for the 'Small Curved Sword' Naruto looked over the selection again. Mozuri was right, Naruto decided, I should really use a weapon that will help with my kendo skills.

"The size of the shinai is more similar to the one-handed sword, but it's used primarily with two hands." Kazuto muttered out loud still having problems deciding.

"I've read a lot of forums, and from what I've heard you're better off with a one-handed sword than a two-handed one," Klein helpfully added. "Apparently the beta testers struggled to get used to the weight of the two-handed sword and no one could use it really well."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Plus, shinai can also be used with solely one hand at high levels of competition." Kazuto told Klein to his complete indifference.

"Right, whatever you say dude. Just get your sword and let's get to the hunting!"

After equipping his sword across his back Naruto realized he had forgotten about Mozuri. "Dammit I didn't tell him the name I was going to use!" Naruto had mostly held off on doing that due to not wanting to be subjected to another laughing fit when he found out.

"Hmm? Something wrong Naruto?" Seeing that he wasn't being followed Klein turned back to see what had held his new disciple up.

"Yeah, I got a friend who should be logged in, but I forgot to tell him what I was going to name my character, so I guess I have to go find him." Kazuto explained.

"Oh, is that all? Well just open your menu and send him a message." Klein brushed off. "You do know his character name. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm not that stupid Klein, he said he was going with Arthur."

"Isn't that name kind of lame…" Klein got out before realization dawned on his face, "Oh like King Arthur! That's ballsy, it's basically declaring that he's the best." Klein muttered his appreciation for Mozuri's genitalia quietly.

"Whatever you say. Now help me with this menu, I've never dealt with something this complicated before."

After helping Naruto send his message and add Arthur as his friend, Klein couldn't help but comment, "Wow, you are seriously bad with technology," Klein said while looking impressed. "I could have sworn you were making fun of me a few times there, but you were actually serious!"

"Trust me, I know. Now, let's go meet Arthur and get to the fun part of this game." Naruto's enthusiasm to fight building up and overwhelming his ire at his incompetence to work technology.

Due to the friend search function Arthur was easy to pick out in the crowd, his avatar glowing, and his green cursor had an extra flair to it. Turning off the search having found his target Naruto greeted him, "Hey Moz, you ready for this."

"Oh definitely… Naruto," The laughter in Arthur's voice was clear earning him a scowl from Naruto. "So, you planning on making yourself a ninja? What's with the name?"

"Ugh, NARUsaka KazuTO, get it? Now let's go," Naruto harshly shut down Arthur and attempted to walk past him in to get out of town and start the hunting.

"Yeah, I get it," Arthur told him, "I just still can't believe that you actually went with it."

"By the way, you should be a little more tight-lipped about your personal information and that of others Naruto," Klein told him. "A lot of people turn to games for an escape and don't need you dragging real world problems into it. Ruins the illusion I suppose."

"Ah, yeah, my bad. Sorry Moz, I mean Arthur." Sighing Kazuto told him, "couldn't you have made your character look a little less like you? Then it wouldn't be as hard to remember," Naruto complained to his companion.

"Are you kidding me? Change your hair and take a couple inches off, you'd be identical!" Arthur shot back.

"Actually, I did the same thing," Klein added, "also I heard that changing your height causes a lot of coordination issues." At this the three of them looked around at the imposing six and a half feet tall avatars that walked around with a grimace on their face as they struggled to even walk normally.

"It really does ruin their image of being a hero when they start tripping over nothing, doesn't it," Naruto told his friends with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty hard to look intimidating when you have to stare at your feet to remain upright!" Arthur added, joining in on the laughter.

"Though I'm surprised to see so many girls," Naruto lightly commented, "I only remember a couple in that line to buy the game, but I'd estimate over 30% of the population is female."

At Naruto's innocent statement Klein and Arthur looked at each other before they both began to laugh at their friend's ignorance.

"Ugh, just tell me what stupid thing I said this time," Naruto grumbled.

"Don't you remember your character creation dude?" Klein asked him not giving him an easy out, "It was the very first option when creating your character…"

"The first option? It was selecting your characters gender, but how does that…" Naruto trailed off as the reality of the situation dawned on him. "They're… Those girls are…" was the extent of what he could manage. Naruto started doing double takes of the female avatars he saw with his mouth open.

Arthur coughed embarrassed, refocusing their attention, "Actually, I was thinking of running a female avatar for awhile," Arthur admitted, "I mean I thought better of it in the end, I mean I don't really want..."

"Men hitting on you?" Klein commented dryly. "Yeah, that's something better left for 2D games I think."

"Haha, yeah, that's what I figured," Arthur finished lamely while scratching his head.

As they continued to walk through the city, Naruto finally noticed the weapon that Arthur had sheathed on his back, a spear. "What are you doing with a spear? What happened to practicing kendo?" Naruto asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"You think I was serious about that?" Arthur laughed back. "I'm using a spear because I always thought they were kind of cool, and I knew I'd never be able to match you in sword skills anyways," Arthur shrugged.

"If you were going to use a spear why name yourself Arthur? Wouldn't something like Cu Chulainn have been more appropriate?" Klein asked seriously.

"I thought about it, but I also wanted to give myself some more flexibility. Also, the weapon Arthur uses to kill Mordred looks like a spear in that one painting." Arthur added on as he continued to defend his name choice.

"Ah yeah, about switching weapons…" Klein began to give Arthur the same lecture about skills that Naruto had already received.

"Are you kidding? I thought half the fun of this game would being able to try out lots of different weapons!" Arthur complained bitterly.

"So, did I," Klein added, rather upset, "Apparently, Argus was willing to change it to make raising up different weapons more practical, but Kayaba vetoed it." Klein told them, showing off the remarkable amount of time he spent researching the game despite not having been in the beta test.

The three friends continued to walk through the city streets laughing at each other's jokes, Klein's easy personality letting him fit in comfortably. Naruto was wondering if the city would ever end when he encountered the city wall with gates that stretched over 6 meters tall. "Wow," Naruto's awed voice was shared by his companions as a moment of silence stretched between them at the spectacle that was the main gate of the Starting city. "Thank you, Arthur," Naruto spoke, breaking the silence. "I can already tell that virtual reality will change my life. This adventure, it's the next step for humankind and I want to be there to see it happen."

"No problem Naruto. Now what do you say to getting this thing started." Arthur exchanged a grin with Naruto before the two clasped hands, symbolizing the start to their partnership as fellow warriors out to conquer the world.

"Onwards, my disciples! I still need to teach you two how to fight!" Klein broke in snapping the friends out of their moment.

"Aye, aye sensei!" the two replied in sync.

* * *

"He has no idea how to fight, does he?" Arthur asked Naruto with awe thick in his voice at just how bad Klein was.

"Well, he... uh, knows a lot about the game?" Kazuto fired back, trying to defend his friend, but as the boar knocked Klein over once again, its aggro reset and it went back to eating the grass.

Sighing, Naruto decided it was time to come to his friend's aid. "Hey Klein, leave the boar alone and come over here for a bit."

Head hung low in defeat Klein trudged back over to the them. "This is going to harder than I thought it would be. I've never been super athletic, and this feels a little to close to reality."

Naruto smiled back at his dejected friend, "Fret not our teacher, for we have found a tutorial on how to use these sword skills!" Naruto informed Klein happily.

"A-A tutorial!" Klein practically screamed back. "Why didn't you say something earlier!"

"Well you did say that you knew what you were doing," Arthur added helpfully, "We just thought maybe you needed a little more time."

"Cut the bullshit," Klein glared at them, "you just wanted to watch me suffer."

"Well you did assume that you would know more about fighting than us, despite knowing that both of us are kendo practitioners," Naruto told Klein blandly.

"Haha, yeah, that was my bad," Klein admitted, scratching his head embarrassed.

* * *

After the three of them had completed their sword skill tutorials and were able to successfully activate them on their own, they decided it was time to start back on the boars.

"Let's see the kendo master himself defeat the mighty 'Blue Boar'," Arthur casually joked.

"Alright, should be no problem," Naruto answered easily, unsheathing his blade as he approached the nearest boar.

Sensing his approach, the neutral monster aptly named 'Blue Boar' looked up and Naruto was stunned once again by the detail in this world. From the moisture on its snout to the way its eyes followed him it seemed to be alive. The boar stood 80 centimetres tall and about 150 long. While its tusks didn't appear menacing at a little over 6 inches, they still tapered to a sharp point that spoke of the damage they could inflict.

Deciding to forsake sword skills for now, Naruto showed off his physical prowess by swiftly sidestepping the charge and landing a solid strike on the boar's flank. To Naruto's disappointment, the strike only took off about 10% of the boar's health. "It's seems that its coarse hair can take a hit!" Naruto laughed to his companions.

"Wow," Klein breathed out, his amazement evident in his voice. "the way you move your body… its so smooth!"

"It seems that you've seduced Klein with your body, Naruto," Arthur chipped in with amusement.

"Don't tease him," Naruto replied as the boar turned around, "I did the same thing to you last year. Must be why you wanted to make a female character, right?" Naruto teased him.

"Shut up and deal with the pig already," Arthur muttered, face crimson.

This time when the pig charged, Naruto didn't move out of the way, but lifted his sword above his head into the starting position for 'Vertical'. A one-hit slashing type sword skill unique to one-handed swords. Along with 'Slash' and 'Horizontal' they made up the three starting sword skills that Naruto currently had access to.

The sword began to glow with an intense blue light as it recognized the pre-motion for activating the sword skill. Naruto followed through with the sword motion raising its speed to the maximum as it caught the boar's snout right before it started its tusk swipe skill. This resulted in a critical hit taking off another 80% of its health bar and leaving it stunned. Walking over to the stunned boar Naruto calmly jammed his sword into the boar's side lowering its health to zero.

As the boar burst into polygon shards Naruto turned back to his party mates, "Well, its time to hunt us some boars, friends! We each need 5 tusk drops as well as 19 more kills!" Naruto's enthusiasm starting to bubble over in his words to his friends.

"You heard the man! Let's do this!" Klein chanted as he echoed Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Yes! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Arthur fist pumped as he also got caught up in the excitement.

* * *

Facing down the charge of another boar, Naruto raised his sword over his right shoulder in preparation to unleash a sword skill. This time as the translucent blue light covered his sword, Naruto swung it from the upper-right to bottom-left, the motion for 'Slant'. The sword struck true hitting the boar's tusk repelling its attack.

The interaction left both participants in post-motion delay allowing for Klein and Arthur to release 'Reaver' and 'Thrusting Strike' respectively. While the weaker curved sword only hit for about 30% of the boar's health, the powerful two-handed spear hit for another 50%, finishing off the poor boar.

"Well that's the last of my drops, how about you guys?" Naruto asked, quickly picking up the gaming lingo.

"Yupp," the synchronized answer from both Klein and Arthur caused the three of them to break into laughter.

"So, the boar dropped three tusks, eh?" Klein asked with a laugh, "so much for the game mimicking reality!"

"Well, quest drops are unique to each party member. It would be pretty stupid from a game balancing standpoint to limit the number of members that can get a drop." Arthur reasonably added.

"Well, duh," Klein replied harshly, "But that's balancing around the game, not reality." Klein's ire manifesting itself against Arthur over the game's strictness about skill slots.

"Easy Klein," Naruto interjected still euphoric over the feeling of fighting in game. "Let's head back to town and hand in the quests, they should level us up and let us start on the next enemies, right?"

"Right you are my young apprentice!" Klein confirmed for him, his good nature already overcoming his bad mood.

"Wow! It's already after 3!" came Arthur's shocked voice interrupting the pair.

"Really? Well I got until 5:30 before I need to break, so if you guys are up for it, I think we should head back to town, level up, and head out for one more hunt." Klein helpfully advised.

Arthur sighed in response to Klein's 'advice', "that's literally what Naruto just said."

"Enough talking, more walking guys!" Naruto chimed in walking past them across the plains back to city.

* * *

"Oof," a nasally voice grunted as Naruto felt something small hit him.

Looking down Naruto saw the figure of small girl sitting on the ground, "Ah, are you okay there miss," he asked with concern in his voice. When she took his hand to stand up Naruto grunted in surprise. There were whiskers on her face. Naruto stupidly said this out loud earning himself the ire of the girl.

"Well aren't you a bright one, and watch where you're going!" the girl scathingly replied before trying to leave with a huff.

"Ah, wait! Let me make it up to you," Naruto plead while holding onto her cloak to prevent her from leaving.

"Oh my, aren't you a gentleman?" the girl smiled at Naruto, her personality appearing to have done a 180. Leaning in close to his ear she whispered, "but how do you know I'm a girl?"

Unfazed by the girls teasing behaviour, Naruto answered back with a smile, "Of course you're an actual girl, a guy would have been nicer."

"Oh really?' the girl replied, back to her scathing tone, "and why should I be nice to some newbie who doesn't pay attention to his surroundings?"

"Well I'm waiting for my friends to return so we can go do some more quests." Naruto replied still unaffected by her harsh tone.

"Hmf," the girl snorted, "the name's Argo, look me up if you need info, ight?"

"Will do, name's Naruto, look me up if you need stuff killed!" he replied brightly, sticking out his hand to make their acquaintance official.

Argo stopped with her hand partially extended to accept the offer. "T-that was a joke, right?" Argo asked having been finally put off kilter by the strange man in front of her.

"Nope! Naruto's the name, and fighting's the game" Naruto confirmed for Argo while managing to keep his tone light despite more disbelief directed towards his name.

"Oh… I see," finally shaking his hand. Naruto was relieved that Argo accepted his name easier than most.

"Well if I wasn't already, you just confirmed that you're a female by not breaking down laughing upon hearing my name!" Naruto cheerfully told her.

"Hmm, yeah I guess I did," Argo replied in a tone distracted tone while sizing Naruto up. "You say you're good at fighting yeah? Well I could actually use your help with something."

"Really? and what help could a newbie like me provide," Naruto asked teasingly.

"I'm an information broker you see, I sell info, but I also need levels, so I can keep exploring places and get new info to sell. So, I need to level up, but I can't spend a lot of time on it. I'll give you this information for free, but the fastest way to level up is to complete the quests for slaying elite monsters." Argo told Naruto quickly.

"And what's an elite monster?" Naruto replied confused, earning himself a facepalm from Argo.

"Wow," Argo replied scathingly, "You really are a noob. An elite monster is like the normal ones that wander around in the field, but they're bigger and tougher than the normal creeps, they require a party to take out."

"I see," Naruto replied sagely, "In that case I have a deal for you!"

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"I will take out the elite monster solo for you. Then you will forgive me for knocking you down and…" Naruto drew out the final point of the deal, "you will add me to your friend list!" he finished dramatically.

Argo simply laughed in reply. "Well since it's a win-win for me, I'm in!"

"Then let's go, I'll just message my friends to start the hunt without me."

"Well, well, this should be interesting," Argo said with an evil grin as she followed Naruto out of the city.

* * *

"It's just a bigger boar," Naruto whined to Argo, "you brought me out here to fight this?"

Argo simply cackled evilly and continued to smile believing wholeheartedly in Naruto's imminent defeat.

Put slightly off balance by how Argo thought a boar would defeat him, Naruto took another look and reassessed the situation. It's a trap he realized with sudden clarity. At the middle of the clearing stood the 'Big Blue Boar' grazing with three of the traditional 'Blue Boar's at various positions around it.

"Silly question here, but I attack the big one, will all of the little ones attack too?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"So, you're starting to figure it out, eh?" Argo replied triumphantly, "If you keep underestimating the game your death toll is going to enter the hundreds before hitting the next floor."

"Tsk, this could be a problem." Naruto complained to himself. The issue is in the post-motion freeze of the sword skill Naruto realized. At 10% of their health on a normal swing, that's ten swings a boar, a lot of hits to get off in a four on one scenario. Using sword skills will lower that to two hits but leaves him open to being gored by the boars. "This is what you meant by win-win isn't it? Either I pull out a miraculous victory and you get what you want, or more than likely, you get to watch me die a stupid death." Naruto asked with a sigh.

"You got it in one, Nar-boi!" Argo happily chimed back.

"Nar-boi? Well, whatever, let's see if I can make a miracle happen here." Naruto grumbled, ignoring Argo's new nickname for him.

Naruto realized, correctly, that the small ones would have to die first. Swiftly approaching the one farthest from the center, Naruto unleashed a vertical aiming for that one weak point, the snout. Luckily, the boar did not move fast enough resulting in a critical hit. With the power gained from his level up, the boar's health decreased rapidly ending up with a little more than 10% remaining. Released from the post-motion before the boar could recover Naruto released a cry and thrust his sword into the boar sending it backwards again. Unfortunately, the boar survived with a silver of health.

"Tch," Naruto exclaimed angrily, having had his assassination fail. Finishing off the boar now was impossible due to the presence off the other two reaching him while the big one watched from the center.

Naruto backed up to get a better angle in order to dodge both boars. Now, Naruto thought and rolled hard to the left barely slipping past the one boar causing the two to collide.

"I can do this!" Naruto thought to himself. "The low health boar is right there." Extending his sword to impale and finish off the one boar, Naruto felt a presence on his left.

"Oh shit." Was his only thought before he was airborne. Landing heavily on the ground Naruto watched his health gauge with trepidation as over 40% of it slowly emptied due to the attack he took.

Getting up with a groan, having been disorientated from the hit, he saw that the boars were lining up for another charge. Naruto had to admire the simplicity of the boar's strategy. The small ones attack recklessly forcing the player to either dodge or repel them with a sword skill. This leads to the large boar having free access to maul the defenseless player.

Naruto immediately noticed a flaw in the boars' tactics thanks to his years of kendo. Utilizing it should buy him some time to recover. It was impossible for units to pass through each other, as the small ones had just shown by colliding into each other. This means that as long as there is a boar between him and the big one it can't attack.

"Well, here goes nothing," Naruto muttered out loud. As the boar charged him, Naruto caught its charge with the blunt side of his blade and pushed it back using his strength. To his shock, the boar's attack ended, and it just stood there looking at him. Not only did this stop the other two boars from attacking him but it gave him time to remove a potion from his pouch and drink it quickly.

Potions in SAO, Naruto had learnt from Klein's whining, sucked. They restored health per second. The problem was that these beginning ones restored 0.33% per second for two minutes. That totaled 40% health regen and took two whole minutes. Not exactly great, but better than nothing.

"Now then," Naruto said while grinning, "it's time to thin your numbers."

This burst of resolve snapped a cackling Argo out her disinterest. Could this boy actually take down an elite monster solo? No, it's not possible Argo thought. But a part of her was starting to believe, despite having never seen the monster before he was doing surprisingly well and adapting fast. Yes, he is definitely a player Argo would be fascinated to watch grow.

After simply dodging around the boars for a while, Naruto finally got the opportunity he was looking for, a chance to finish out the low health one. To Naruto's dismay it seemed the big boar had an aura that healed the small one meaning it was back up over 20% again.

"Huh, guess this is why you said it's impossible solo!" Naruto called to his silent spectator, "but watch this!" Double checking his positioning, Naruto caught the low health boar's charge on his sword and allowed it to push him. While it cost him almost 5% of his health it was a fair trade as it cancelled the other two boar's charge and allowed Naruto to unleash a vertical to finish the first boar all without exposing himself to the large boar.

Having the number reduced to two made things easier for Naruto. It allowed him to position himself directly between the two charging boars. After evading, the boars collided causing a stun effect to take place. Not letting the opening to go to waste, Naruto used sword skills to remove over 50% from both boars.

Repeating the endeavor flawlessly allowed Naruto to remove both boars at the same time. Rising with a grin from his post-motion delay, Naruto looked into the eyes of one very large, very angry boar.

"You're all alone now bud, whatcha going to do?" Naruto taunted. "A charge, how predictable." In response Naruto lazily charged up his sword skill to cancel the charge.

Upon seeing the sword glow with a blue light, however, the boar did the last thing Naruto thought it would, it stopped.

Repeating his mantra from earlier, Naruto released an, "oh shit," before his sword skill went off leaving him in post-motion delay right in front of the boar. A surge of primal fear shot through Naruto as he looked into the boar's eyes. He could have sworn he saw the flames of righteous anger at Naruto for killing its companions.

Naruto was expecting to take damage, but he had to do a double take when he saw how much damage he had taken. Naruto had been sitting comfortably in the green at around 80% and climbing when the boar struck him. The sight of his now blinking red health bar caused him to swallow.

Getting up unsteadily, Naruto now fully appreciated Argo's advice, he had underestimated the game. The praise he got in Goblin Slayer along with his status as the best back in school had convinced him of his invulnerability. He was now being shown by a pig just how wrong he was.

Refusing to quit now, Naruto once again faced his opponent, "I will not be beaten by swine," Naruto growled, "I will eat you," he dramatically told the elite monster while pointing his blade at it.

Seemingly taking offence to Naruto's statement the boar reared up on his two back legs and charged him at a speed that far exceeded anything he had faced before.

Realizing there wasn't enough time to use a sword skill, and the charge was obviously unblockable, unlike the small boars', Naruto did the last thing the boar was expecting. He jumped straight up.

With the hump on its back a little over a metre and a half high high, Naruto needed to jump over eighty centimetres to completely clear the boar. A perfectly possible jump for Kazuto, unfortunately, Naruto's jump height was limited by his strength and agility. Thankfully, the jump let him clear the tusks preventing him from taking damage, however, the back still hit him which resulted in Naruto flipping head over heels before landing roughly on his back. This is probably why the boar wasn't expecting this maneuver. It let Naruto avoid damage, but he was more disorientated than ever.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted still woozy from the flips, "You really are a pain in the ass, aren't you?" Glaring at the boar which had just finished turning around, Naruto got back into his sword stance ready to defeat the pig for real this time.

"Hah! Take that you porky bastard!" Naruto yelled having finally landed a clean hit on the pig. "Man, I could really go for some party mates right about now."

"You would have some if you didn't ditch them in attempt to impress a girl." Argo replied smartly from the sidelines.

She wouldn't tell him, but she was impressed. Unless he made a mistake, he would most likely win. The only problem was how slow he was dealing damage to boar due to limited opportunities to strike it. The standard strategy in defeating it was to have a tank absorb the charges with a shield and have DPS wail on it from the sides. Naruto couldn't absorb the charges and therefore had no chance to strike it with sword skills.

"That is a fair point you make there," Kazuto replied panting heavily from exhaustion, "but I will have you know that making you swoon will be worth every second of it!"

Argo had to avert her face so that he wouldn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Stupid men think they know everything," despite sounding unhappy the smile on her face said the opposite.

Argo's life had been far from easy growing up. Passed from relative to relative, unwanted everywhere she went. Argo was used to men scowling and telling her to leave. To have one want her around… well it was different, that's for sure.

"Your spot on my friend's list is on the line here Nar-boi, so you better win this!" was all the encouragement Argo gave to help Naruto finish the boar.

It seemed to be all he needed though as he flashed her a smile, "don't worry, I won't let an honor like that pass me by; and I have an idea now." If Naruto couldn't stop the charge himself, he needed something that could. Leading the boar to the edge of the clearing, Naruto baited it into charging again, instead of leaping out of the way, Naruto turned around and ran until he reached a tree and leapt to the side.

The boar hit the tree with a thunderous crash removing close to 5% of his health points. Utilizing the stun effect that the boar was under, Naruto unleashed a vertical on it with a shout. With a satisfying thunk another 5% of the boar's health was slashed off leaving it with just under 70% remaining.

After rinsing and repeating the strategy another two times, the elite monster finally entered yellow health. "GuRoh!" fiercely cried the pig as Naruto swore he could see a red mist start to envelope the monster.

"Just stay calm and keep it up. It'll work," Naruto told himself trying to convince himself of this fact. While running for the tree though, Naruto knew it didn't work.

"Watch out!" came Argo's strangled cry from the side too late. Thankfully, Naruto was already aware that the boar was running faster and was going to catch him, so he dove aside early.

The frenzied boar didn't realize that his target had left and plowed head first into the tree undeterred despite Naruto not being there to guide it. The crash from the collision rattled his teeth as the increased speed of the boar took off more than 10% of its health and left it not only stunned but on its side with the tumble status.

Determined to make use of its vulnerability Naruto flung himself over to the boar and unleashed a Horizontal across its exposed stomach. The contact resulted in a chiming noise indicating a critical hit. "Well, well, well, it would appear you have another weak point." Naruto grinned evilly while staring down at the pig.

As he unleashed his second Horizontal, Naruto thought he saw fear enter the boar's eyes at last, but Naruto was beyond caring. This thing was dying and that was final. With a shriek the last of its health bar emptied and the elite monster 'Big Blue Boar' exploded into polygons having been soloed by the level two Naruto.

With a flourish Naruto sheathed his sword to the sound of clapping from his partner. "Well I'll be, Nar-boi you sure are something else. 1,000 people in the beta and not once have I heard of someone doing what you just did."

"Haha, I did tell you I'm the best, didn't I?" Naruto replied brazenly despite looking like he could collapse any minute. "Now then, we have a quest to hand in and a friend to register I do believe."

"Very true, Nar-boi. Also, with that I shall forgive you for knocking me over. Later!" With that final farewell, Argo ran back to town and left a tired but satisfied Naruto standing alone in the clearing.

Opening his menu, Naruto was shocked to find that it was already 4 o'clock. "Damn it, well it shouldn't be too hard to catch up to those fools."

* * *

"That was impressively bad," Naruto commented idly while observing the panting forms of his friends lying on the ground with their health slowly climbing out of red zone.

"How was I supposed to know the wolf mobs were pack monsters?" Klein retorted hotly, attempting to preserve Arthur and his dignity after Naruto had barely arrived in time to save them from a pack of 'Small Wolf' monsters.

When both boys only gazed at him with blank faces realization finally dawned.

"Wow… where did you find this guy Kaz?" Arthur muttered with awe.

"Shut it you!" Klein grumbled with embarrassment, "just because wolves are pack animals doesn't mean the game will set them that way. I mean, they're the second enemy in the game!"

Naruto still undecided on Klein's sanity decided to focus on the other problem, "you called me Kaz by the way, Arthur."

With the heavy inflection on his name, Arthur scratched his head embarrassedly, "my bad, but it's habit, you know?"

"I believe you brushed me off when I said that last time," Naruto coldly replied, shutting down Arthur's ability to get out of the situation that easily. "Also, why didn't you realize that this would happen?"

"W-well you see by the time I noticed, Klein had already aggroed it and…" realizing his bullshit story wouldn't be bought Arthur gave up on it halfway through and simply hung his head.

Having tortured the poor boys enough, Naruto finally asked the two the question that was really bothering him. "I've been gone for almost an hour, how was that your guys' first fight this hunt?"

This statement caused Klein and Arthur to look at each other in confusion before Klein figured it out first. "You never turned in the boar tusk quest, did you? It's a repeatable."

"Repeatable? So, you can do it again? Makes sense I suppose, but it really took you guys that long to get five more tusks?"

"Nah," Klein waved Naruto's statement off easily, "it increased the experience reward and made us get 10 tusks this time. AND in our defense, these weren't the first wolves we fought."

"Just the first ones without the stray debuff," Arthur muttered dejectedly ruining Klein's last-ditch attempt at keeping his dignity intact.

"Well, with the three of us here a pack should be no issue anymore!" Naruto told them brightly hoping to restore their energy.

"That is correct, oh disciple of mine!" Klein told him with a grin and a slap on the back. "with your damage thrown in we can thin the numbers quickly and avoid getting surrounded."

Sighing Arthur joined Klein in standing up. "When are you going to cut the whole teacher routine, dude?"

"Probably when we ditch him for being annoying," Naruto told Arthur with a wink.

"Haha, that was a good joke there Naruto," Klein stammered with nervous sweat beading on his forehead. "It was a joke, right? Guys?" The innocent smiles that Klein received only served to increase the amount of sweat pouring off him.

* * *

"Ah, well I suppose that's me done for now," Klein said while stretching, despite stretching having no tangible effect in the virtual world.

"Oh yeah, it's almost 5:30 already, you better get going, on that note so should I." Arthur admitted.

"Same," Naruto added, joining Klein in the stretching. "So, where's the logout button in this menu anyway?"

"Uh, seems like it's this greyed out one at the bottom of the main menu." Klein replied slowly as if doubting his own words.

"That's a bug, right?" Naruto answered, happy he knew the correct terminology for the game error.

"But a bug that prevents us from returning to the real world? That's a little freaky." Arthur laughed nervously, trying to dispel the bad feeling that was tying his stomach into knots.

"Isn't this strange?" Naruto added on, anxiety rising, "I mean even Goblin Slayer didn't have this issue…"

Silence reigned among the group until the clock ticked over to 5:30 and Klein fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face. "My teriyaki-mayo pizza and ginger ale! I shall never forget you!"

Unfortunately for Klein, his rant was cut short as a bell sounded out across the fields. Seconds later the boys let out startled yells which were silenced as they were teleported away.

* * *

Author's Note : Well, that's a wrap on chapter 2!

As I have the first arc of this story written, I will update fairly regularly for awhile.

Please leave a review so I can improve my writing for you!

I hope you all enjoyed getting the opening of the game from a different viewpoint.


	3. Chapter 3

Preface:

Thanks for the kind words everyone who's reviewed so far. I'd still like to hear more about the romantic angle but it seems like a harem is the general consensus.

I mentioned minor things about SAO will be changed last chapter. This chapter I say the party limit is eight. I don't know where I got that number from, but that's where its staying (it's six in progressive).

Hope you enjoy!

All rights and privileges of Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara, not me, duh.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh no this… this is bad," Arthur mumbled pale-faced from Kayaba's revelations.

"Just calm down guys, we can get through this," Naruto calmly intoned. After Kayaba had finished his spiel on how SAO was no longer a game, Naruto had promptly dragged the other two out of the courtyard in an attempt to prevent a meltdown. "Now, is there any way that what Mr. hollow robe said in there is true?"

"W-well, yes," Klein replied appearing to be taking the news slightly better than Arthur. "While I don't fully understand how the device manages to exactly excite the correct neurons, the principle is similar to that of a microwave. Enough juice and..."

"So, probably a stupid question, but why can't they just unplug them?"

"The Nerve Gear is mostly batteries," came Arthur's dull voice in response to that question, "and, before you ask, they probably know how our bodies look due to the calibration steps when setting up the Nerve Gear."

"A mind reader as always, you are!" Naruto crowed. "So, now that we know the threat is real, I propose that we become the strongest in the game and free everyone trapped within!"

At Naruto's boundless optimism the others couldn't help but break into smiles as the shadow of dread hanging over them receded a little.

"Ah!" Klein exclaimed, "I forgot about my friends, they're probably logged in and panicking, I need to find them!"

"Well, why don't you give your drops to us to sell, that way we can buy some potions and maybe a shield for them?"

"That could work," Arthur cut in, strength starting to return. "We will be close to level 3 after handing in these quests and it should be safe to help Klein's friends to level up."

"I think the problem will be information," Klein asserted trying to resume his role as leader. "The boars and wolves will be easy to deal with which will get us level three and access to the next town, but new enemies bring new issues. How do we safely learn this stuff?"

As memories of entering the red zone assaulted his mind, Naruto's confidence started to wane. He had almost died to the 'Big Blue Boar' while a pack of 'Small Wolf' monsters had almost done in his friends. Every new monster had brought with it new problems that required quick adaptation. While Naruto was contemplating this unforeseen problem, Klein and Arthur's whining about the lack of forums and info sights helped Naruto remember the third person he had registered on his friends list.

"Hey guys, get a load of this! The person I helped earlier when I left you? They were an info broker!" Naruto informed them with a laugh.

Klein could only open and close his mouth repeatedly before muttering an undeniable truth, "you really are something, you know that Naruto? Well I'm going to go get my friends, peace guys."

"Hey Naruto, you give me your drops as well and go meet up with that info broker. A good relationship with one could be crucial."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Naruto replied with a salute before opening his menu and shooting Argo a message.

* * *

The person who stood before Naruto now was the same height as he remembered, but she now had mossier hair and, to put it politely, a less feminine body. While her face was similar, her new face really accented the makeup giving her the appearance of a rat.

"I like your new look Nar-boi, it's cute," Argo said in her nasally voice, attempting to keep things light. Despite the tough exterior Naruto could tell that something was eating at her.

"Well, I did always want a pet rat," Naruto informed her with a wink. A slight blush creept up her cheeks but her nervous demeanour remained. "H-hey Argo, what's wrong? Did I say something stupid?"

"Besides the whole death-game thing?" Argo replied softly. "I almost got you killed earlier Naruto. How are you not mad at me?"

Hearing his full name come out of Argo's mouth was strange enough, but her tone contained a vulnerability to it that hadn't been there before. Fortunately, Narusaka Kazuto had a lot of practice in his 14 years of life in dealing with people. He knew that what he said here would have a lasting effect on the girl.

Mustering up his courage, Naruto stepped forward and ruffled Argo's hair with his right hand. "You think a little pig like that could kill me? Also, I doubt death was permanent until that tutorial finished anyways." Naruto told her with a smile.

In response Argo moved forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Thank you, Nar-boi. It means a lot."

Getting over his shock Naruto kept his hand moving on her head and wrapped his left arm around her small body and held onto her until the shaking stopped.

* * *

"Is everyone here then?" Naruto asked as he approached the group gathered in the park they had previously designated as the meeting point.

"Yeah, I found them all!" Klein replied, obviously thrilled that all of his friends were safe.

"Good, this is Argo, my info broker friend I told you about."

"A-a girl!" Klein exclaimed, which was mimicked by his friends.

The onslaught from the group of strange men resulted in Argo hiding behind Naruto's back. "Really? These people are your friends?" Argo asked, disgust and surprise thick in her voice.

"Oh, they aren't that bad," Naruto reprimanded her lightly, feeling the need to come to Klein's defence upon seeing his crushed expression.

"That's right!" Klein confirmed, confidence restored by Naruto's support. "Me and Naruto here go way back, and any friend of his, is a friend of mine! Name's Klein by the way."

"Yeah, a whole five and a half hours." Naruto added on after confirming it was just after seven.

"Uh huh, a real long time, eh Kline?" Argo scathingly told him.

"A-actually the names Klein, and these are my mates: Dale, Dynamm, Harry one, Issin, and Kunimittz."

After introductions had finished and Naruto had registered the rest of Klein's friends on his friends list, the group unanimously turned to Argo like a team waiting for instructions from their coach.

"What are y'all looking at me for!? Information costs money you know?" Argo shot back at their expectant faces.

"But Argo!" Naruto pleaded, "just this one time? Pretty please?"

"Fine, since I owe you one. But don't expect preferential treatment, got it?"

As the, "yes ma'ams" rang out from the eight boys Argo settled in to give a lecture on Sword Art Online, and more particularly, the first floor.

"Now listen up, cuz I ain't repeating myself, k? SAO follows the same general principles of other MMOs in that doing monster hunting quests is the fastest way to level up. These include both killing a certain number and bringing back a quest drop.

"The different monster types are: common, elite, rare, dungeon, raid, and boss. All of the normal mobs you find walking around the floor will be common, hence the name. Elite monsters, as Nar-boi knows," Argo added with a smirk, "are bigger, tougher versions of the common monsters. Typically, I'd recommend hunting them due to them giving more profitable quest rewards. However, due to elite monsters being able to one-shot squishier targets with some abilities that seems like a bad idea. Building on this, never enter a dungeon labelled as a raid dungeon. These are high difficulty dungeons designed for 3 entire parties to test their skills against.

"Rare monsters are elusive spawns ranging in power from an elite monster to creatures that can't attack. These creatures have a high chance to drop rare loot but are obviously hard to find. Finally, multiple dungeons exist on each floor and contain the dungeon category of monsters. Dungeon monsters are slightly stronger than common monsters of the same level which makes them hard to solo. At the end of every dungeon lies a boss monster. This includes the labyrinth, which is merely a special dungeon. Boss monsters are set apart from other monsters due to their multiple health bars which usually take up to ten minutes to defeat.

"Now, floor one of Sword Art Online has a little bit of everything in it. While the Town of Beginnings takes up a large portion of the southern end of the floor, the surrounding area is hilly plains with sparse copses. In these plains you will find the level 1 boars, the level 2 wolves, and their elite varieties.

"If you follow the path for about a kilometre you will come to the town of Horunka just west of the centre of the floor. From the western edge of Horunka lies a forest which stretches to the edge of the floor. In this part of the woods are mainly creatures called 'Little Nepenthes'. They are the level 3 creatures and have no real danger associated with them. Watch out for a variety with a fruit on its head though, because, if you cut that then all of the surrounding ones will be called and attack you as well."

At this declaration Klein shivered and thanked the gods that they had gotten the information before heading out.

"Umm Argo, don't want to interrupt you, but how do you know all of this information is right?" Naruto hesitantly asked, expecting backlash for interrupting Argo's lecture.

Contrary to Naruto's expectations, Argo seemed to contemplate the question for awhile. "I suppose you're right," Argo said slowly, "while I can't be 100% sure as most of this knowledge is from the beta, I think from what I've gathered today that almost everything should be the same. However, as Nar-boi mentioned you should always be careful when fighting a new enemy as some things may have been tweaked between the beta and now.

"To finish up the summary of the first floor, after you leave Horunka you have two options, one is to follow the path North through a swamp with level 4 kobold enemies that have a disarm skill, or to branch east into the mountains. The northern path takes you to Tolbana, the town closest to the labyrinth, whereas the eastern path takes you to Medai. Please remember that Sword Art Online is massive; there are many more settlements on this floor and hundreds of quests. Despite this, if you really do plan on fighting the floor boss then sticking to the aforementioned towns would be wise as they keep you close to the main enemy centres and major quest givers.

"Finally, the last piece of knowledge I will give you for free is teleportation. To teleport you need either a teleport gate, or a crystal, then you call out Teleport: city name. Each floor has a major teleportation gate, the one here is in the square where we got the tutorial… Moving on, if, I mean when, the first boss is defeated, a global message will be sent to the players informing them that Urbus, the main town on the second floor, has been linked to the teleporter.

"What you probably didn't know, is that it is possible to teleport between the various other towns on the floor. Each town with a limits border that prevents attacking other people will have one. What's different about these, is that they are person specific and therefore you need to go activate it yourself if you want to teleport there." Wrapping up her speech Argo finally fell silent having given the boys a succinct summary of SAO and the initial routes through the first floor.

"I have a question," Arthur said, breaking the temporary silence following Argo's lesson, "you mentioned a monster with a disarm skill. Can you elaborate on that?"

"Hmm I suppose I can give you this one," Argo muttered with hooded eyes. "A disarm skill is one that has a high chance of knocking your weapon out of your hand when you block it. Also, don't say something like you'll just hold onto it tighter, if the disarm status applies, you WILL drop the weapon. The trick is to either have a backup or wait until the mob is frozen in post-motion delay before trying to pick it up again."

"Ah I see, thanks," came Arthur's uncertain reply, unsure of how he was supposed to act around this unfamiliar girl.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Argo! I'm sure this game will be a breeze with you helping out!" After saying this Naruto tried to send Argo a party invite only to be greeted by an error message.

"Maximum party limit reached? Oh, I guess you can only have eight in a party huh, that's unfortunate."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture Nar-boi, I have to go. I've spent too long here as it is. I need to contact my associates and begin working on my project. Well, Later!" With a final goodbye Argo scampered off into the night leaving eight confused boys standing alone in the park.

"Alright, well you've heard the lady, boys," Klein announced stepping forward to take attention of the group. "Tomorrow there are going to be no boars left anywhere as the fields are picked clean, that means that all of you are hitting level two tonight, same as us."

"Uh Klein? I'm level three dude." Naruto disagreed.

"Huh? How on earth did you manage that when we did more hunting than you?"

"Well, I did kill that elite boar monster for Argo while you guys were doing that. Got a bunch of experience from that."

"You… you really are special, aren't you dude?" Klein could only shake his head with awe in his voice at Naruto's unassuming great deed.

"Do you think you could do it again?" Arthur asked, starting to get excited.

"Of course, it's just a large pig, however, I will admit it would be easier with party members." Naruto assured him.

"Then how about Klein and I pick up the elite quest and do it with you helping while the other five hunt boars to hit level 2 and then meet back at the inn tonight."

"Hey, if this quest gives so much experience then why don't we do it as well." Kunimittz complained.

Surprisingly it was Klein who shot down his friends' complaints. "It's not just about levelling up, it's learning how to play the game.

"We are going with Arthur's plan, you all know how to activate sword skills. Just be sure to remain calm and drink a potion if you drop into yellow health."

"You know, maybe you are a decent leader!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. "Well, once you stop trying to show off, anyways." He added on with a smirk.

Klein who had been puffing out his chest at Naruto's comment slowly deflated before sighing. "Whatever, let's split into two parties and head out. See you guys in an hour or so."

* * *

Leading them for about five minutes through the still mostly empty streets of the giant Town of Beginnings, they eventually found a dejected looking young woman sitting beside a tree. For Klein and Arthur, they both saw a question mark above her head whereas Naruto only had a yellow cursor, indicating he had cleared her quest already.

Eyes gleaming with chance, Klein lept forward and began speaking, "Hello there, Miss! Is there perhaps a problem that I can help with?"

With an awkward delay that Naruto remembered from his time accepting the quest, the NPC slowly looked up and began her pre-programmed spiel. "Yes, brave adventurer. I recently lost my father to a 'Big Blue Boar', while I know it won't bring him back… it would mean a lot to me if you could slay one. To help others avoid his fate."

"Ah! Your plight touches my heart, young maiden of course I shall fulfill any deed you require!" Klein replied with a gusto that intimidated the other two.

"Umm don't you feel like that was… excessive?" Naruto tentatively asked Arthur.

"Yeah… either he forgot she's not a person or doesn't care." Arthur replied measuredly.

* * *

Standing in front of the 'Big Blue Boar' Klein and Arthur were just as unimpressed as Naruto had been the first time he had seen it. "This thing seriously gives a quest this good? For just one of them?"

"Focus guys. You can die easily if you underestimate it." Naruto told them with an oddly serious voice. "This thing hit me for about 70% of my health last time I fought it."

"70%!"

"It hit you?!"

As the boys let out their shocked exclamations, Naruto could only nod grimly. "It's both faster and smarter than the normal ones. Furthermore, it gets stronger and faster below half health. If it hits you in that phase, you will die."

As Naruto continued to give his friends information, their terror grew. "You know, I decided I don't really need level three that badly, what do you say we go find the others and help them out?" Klein told them breathlessly.

"If you want to stand and watch that's fine, just don't draw aggro if you aren't fighting." With these parting words Naruto drew his sword and advanced towards the outermost 'Blue Boar', ready to repeat his performance from earlier.

"Wait dude, hold up," Arthur said breathlessly, grabbing Naruto's arm to stop him from advancing further. "Isn't this a little risky? And why are you going after the small one anyway?"

"No, I can do this, I swear. Also, if you aggro the big one, all three small ones will also attack and vice versa. Therefore, I need to kill the small ones first."

"In that case let me and Klein deal with the small ones while you distract the big one. That should work, right?" Arthur was breathless trying to convince his friend to not walk straight into this battle alone.

"Yeah, I don't like it, but I won't let you fight alone. Leave the small ones to us." Klein added pulling out his curved sword and joining Naruto.

* * *

The battle had been going well for the first five minutes. Naruto had reduced the big boar by 20% and Klein and Arthur had teamed up to kill two of the small boars. Naruto saw it the moment it happened, the third boar let out a cry as it took serious damage from Arthur's sword skill. The cry rang out, and the big boar wheeled away from its faceoff against Naruto and set its sights on Klein who was getting ready to finish off the third boar with a sword skill of his own.

"Look out!" Naruto's scream drew the attention of Arthur who leapt back immediately. Having had much longer to build a bond with Naruto, Arthur would trust Naruto with his life. Klein, unfortunately, did not have the same bond and continued through with the sword skill, killing the small boar with a shout.

Naruto, refusing to let his friend get gored by a boar, unleashed a 'Horizontal' and connected on the boar's right tusk. With a sickening crack, the 'Small Sword' that Naruto had been using until this point snapped at the point of contact. Luckily, this had the desired effect of diverting the boar's charge away from Klein. Unfortunately, as the boar turned its attention back to Naruto, he had no way to fight back.

"Naruto!"

"Kaz!" The desperation of the situation once again making Arthur break etiquette.

"Well, that's unfortunate," was all Naruto said. Despite his friends' panicking, Naruto remained calm in the face of his enemy. He'd already overcome this obstacle and by no means would he lose now. "Predicable," Naruto smirked as he dodged a three-part attack from the boar. Right tusk, left tusk, and hoof stomp. As each attack came, Naruto beautifully dodged every part by inches pushing his low agility stat to its limits.

While the boar was stuck in post-skill delay, Naruto relayed his plans to his friends. "It's alright guys. I'll hold aggro through its next skill. At that point hit it with sword skills."

This time the boar came at Naruto with a different skill. Hoof stomp into a right tusk jab, but similar to its last attempt, Naruto slipped past its attacks making it look easy in the progress. As the boar came to a stop two sword skills ripped into its sides draining over 10% of its health.

Thankfully, the boar kept its attention on Naruto as it wound up for a charge to close the distance between them. "Come!" Naruto shouted to his friends as he turned tail and ran forcing the boar to continue running after him. Unfortunately, the distance to the nearest tree was slightly too far to reliably get the boar to crash into it.

Unfazed by the shrinking distance between them, Naruto continued to run, followed closely by the boar and his friends. Reaching the tree mere feet from the boar Naruto leapt off the ground at the tree. Planting his foot on the tree, Naruto was able to flip backwards over the boar as it smacked solidly into the tree draining more of its health. The boar let out a screech as Arthur's and Klen's sword skills tore into it lowering its health below 50%.

This had two effects, first, the boar began to generate a red aura which increased its speed and power drastically, and secondly, the damage from Arthur's powerful spear drew aggro. Turning to find its new target, the boar spun 180 degrees and began to charge.

"Ah, fuck it," Naruto sighed before performing quite possibly the stupidest move in his life. Jumping in front of the boar Naruto grabbed onto both tusks and attempted to stop the charge. Unsurprisingly, this failed, and Naruto was pushed back as the boar continued its warpath, albeit more slowly. With a yell Naruto dug in and put more force into stopping the boar, ignoring his rapidly declining health. Finally, with a flick of its head, the boar dislodged Naruto, sending him skyward.

"Not so fast, pig," Arthur cried, activating his sword skill point blank. The 'Thrusting Strike' slammed into the boar's snout for a critical hit. This was compounded by a 'Reaver' from Klein which he released with a shout. The health on the boar dropped precipitously to under 30% from the combo.

The red aura on the boar seemed to dim a little as it backed away from Arthur, wary of his spear. "You know, I've noticed that the all the boar's we've fought really dislike your spear," Klein commented, trying to stay calm.

"He's right," Naruto agreed, "and it's not just the extra damage. Maybe some programming to hate them due to boar hunting?"

"Does that help us in any way?" Arthur asked warily, still facing off with the large boar.

"Yeah, that means when Klein hits it in the face with a sword skill, it will hesitate between attacking back or attacking you. That will give you time to get in front of Klein and counter its skill with yours."

"Not sure if your crazy or brilliant dude," Klein sighed, admiration in his voice.

"It's definitely both, always both." Arthur told him exasperatedly.

"Well, here goes nothing," Klein muttered before unleashing a 'Reaver' at the boar's snout.

Like following a script that Naruto had wrote, the boar hesitated to take advantage of Klein's opening before deciding that it couldn't overlook the easy chance to gore the fool that would attack it straight up.

"Like hell I'd let you do that!" Arthur roared as he met the boar's searching hooves with his spear. The resulting collision knocked both participants back. Having been hit by another two sword skills, the boar's health was hovering just over 10%. However, due to the boar's higher strength stat, Arthur also took close to 5% damage despite not being truly hit.

In this way, SAO put a limit on how far skill could take you in overcoming a numbers advantage. By having the weaker opponent take damage in a trade of skills also meant that pure agility builds would not overpower slower, strength-based ones.

"Just as he said it would happen," Klein sighed, a mixture of exasperated and awed at Naruto's instincts and abilities. Despite not knowing the terminology for it yet, what Klein and Arthur had just pulled off was a kind of switch. By forcefully drawing aggro, Klein had confused the monster's AI and by having a partner covering him, had escaped unscathed. These little intricacies in manipulating aggro, AI pattern, and skill cooldown would distinguish good players from the best. While being mostly inconsequential against weak enemies, like the boar's that roam the plains, against bosses and elite mobs, teamwork was crucial.

"Dive!" Naruto yelled to his friends as the boar geared up for one last attempt to maul them. Thankfully, both hit the floor as the boar charged with little room to spare and kept going. Around 30 metres from the boys, the boar finally stopped and observed the group. Rearing back its head it let out an ululating cry.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed, fear entering his voice for the first time. When Arthur and Klein hesitated at running towards a giant boar for obvious reasons, Naruto quickly scanned the ground around him. Finding a rock, Naruto cocked back his arm and whipped it at the boar just before it could release another cry. With a solid smack, the rock hit the boar in the side of the head causing it to stumble and removing perhaps a percent of its health.

Arthur, not missing out on the opportunity cast a sword skill at the boar released 'Thrusting Strike' with a shout. With a squeal the rest of the boar's health drained and it exploded into blue polygons, leaving nothing behind.

"Let's never do that again. Please." Klein said while sitting down exhausted.

"We don't have time for that! We need to leave, now," Naruto told them tersely.

"And why would we need to do that?" Arthur asked walking back to the two of them with a happy grin on his face.

Before Naruto could reply, a faint snorting came from the tress and answered Arthur's question for him. Emerging slowly, a 'Big Blue Boar' came sauntering out followed closely by three small boars, sticking close to their protector.

"Yupp, I've decided I'm good to go," Klein agreed nervously as the trio left to find the friends that they had left.

"How did you know that would happen though?" Arthur asked curiously as they left the grove behind.

"Yeah, seriously dude, you're honestly starting to scare me," Klein added on.

"Haha, well I could sense that something bad was going to happen." Naruto answered while scratching his head. "I didn't necessarily know it was calling for backup, but I did know that it would be its final gambit. You know what they say, wounded animals are dangerous or something like that." Naruto laughed.

Klein and Arthur could only sigh at their friend's antics.

* * *

"What"

"Is"

"Happening?" the three asked upon finding the five that they had left behind. The scene they stumbled upon was an epic battle ensuing between one 'Blue Boar' and five adventurers encircling it. Even Klein who had little battle experience could understand the mistake his friends were making. Eventually, as expected, multiple sword skills were haphazardly released and collided with each other resulting in more damage to themselves than the boar. Thankfully, Kunimittz's 'Lightnening Strike' from his one-handed spear finished off the boar allowing the three of them to approach.

"Hey! That one went pretty well!" Dale exclaimed, his large frame shaking from laughter.

"Yeah, no one dropped into yellow this time," Dynamm agreed while stroking his seedy looking moustache.

"And uh, how many have you killed?" Naruto interrupted the celebrating by walking into the group's midst.

"Five!" Harry One declared proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Wow! I knew you guys were bad from that last fight, but that's impressive!" Naruto answered honestly. "I mean, you've been hunting for about 40 minutes. That's eight minutes a boar!"

"Its been rough going," Issin admitted while Kunimittz nodded his agreement.

"Well," Klein started, rubbing his head, "let's break into two groups, there are too many of you here to fight one at a time."

"What!?" Harry One all but screamed, "but less people will make each fight even harder and make us take more damage. We could be in risk of dying!"

"No," Arthur interrupted, "most of the damage you are taking is self-inflicted from overlapping sword skills. The large group is doing more to harm you than providing safety."

"I mean seriously guys; how did you not notice that?" Naruto asked with wonder.

"We tried our best, alright?" Dale defended himself, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Oh well," Klein sighed. "Harry, Dynamm, and Kun, go with Naruto. Everyone else with me."

"And leader Klein is back," Arthur whispered to Naruto before following Klein to find another boar.

"Well, two groups of four makes sense," Naruto agreed, nodding sagely. "I guess it's a good thing we never split the party in the first place though."

"Well?" Kunimittz snapped, impatient to begin hunting again.

"All in good time my pupil. First you three just stand there and watch me kill a boar. I think it will help you a lot." Walking across the grass plain, Naruto stood in front of the 'Blue Boar' before noticing the problem. "Ah, can I possibly borrow that sword of yours, Dynamm?"

"What happened to yours?" He shot back, not wanting to part with his weapon.

"The elite boar broke it." Naruto answered exasperated. "I just need it for a moment, alright?"

"Fine. Just don't break this one."

Sword in hand, Naruto stepped forward to face the boar. Easily dodging the charge, a side swipe took off close to 15% of the boar's health. The simple increase in damage from levelling up was enough to raise Naruto's spirits. In a repeat of Naruto's first fight with a 'Blue Boar' he met the second charge with a 'Vertical', the speed increased to the maximum. The resulting critical hit sent the boar flying backwards. After a couple of seconds, its health bar finished emptying and it exploded into polygons at the feet of the three men.

The shocked silence continued unabated until Naruto handed the borrowed sword back to Dynamm.

"I knew that there was a better way of fighting… But I think we all realized just how bad we are." Kunimittz admitted.

"No, think nothing of it," Naruto rebuked him, "it was our fault to leave you all with no instruction."

"While it is tempting to blame you guys; didn't all of you just start today as well?" Harry One asked.

"None of us were in the beta test," Naruto answered slowly, "but Arthur and I have real-world fighting experience and I've played another VR game on top of that."

"So, how do you think we should approach this?" Kunimittz asked, acknowledging and accepting Naruto's leadership to his pleasure.

"Obviously we should just solo them," Dynamm replied nastily, still upset at having had his sword taken, however briefly.

"Close, Dynamm," Naruto told them, ignoring the tone, "One of you will get aggro and stop the charge with a sword skill. Then, the other two will hit it from the sides. As both Harry and Kun have spears I recommend that Dynamm takes aggro at first. Any questions?"

"That's not really soloing it…" Harry One commented, confusion clear on his face.

"Haha, I guess you're right," Naruto admitted scratching his head. "The initial part is done solo though. I think you should rotate through that to get used to cancelling a monster's skill with your own."

"Let's get this over with," Dynamm commented, nerves combating his anger.

"Oh, personally I'd recommend using 'Slant' to cancel the charge Dynamm," Naruto coached from behind as Issin approached the boar.

"I'll be fine," Dynamm replied, but still changed his activation stance. Looking up, the boar looked at the approaching form of Dynamm for a second before charging him. Unfortunately, Dynamm panicked, and released the 'Slant' too early, only scraping the front of the boar and not fully connecting. The slight connection was enough to slow the boar down enough that Dynamm only lost 10% of his health and the charge was stopped on impact. Thankfully, Harry One and Kunimittz kept a level head and released their respective skills into the boar's sides.

The 'Blue Boar', the starting mob for level ones to fight could be considered the equivalent of slimes in other games. This meant that as long as a player used their starting skills, it was a piece of cake to defeat. When the 'Blue Boar' shattered into polygons because of the dual spear hits, Klein's friends finally realized this.

"Why…"

"Was that so easy," Kunimittz finished for Harry One.

"Well that would be because you guys actually hit the enemy with your skills." Naruto informed them wryly. "I want you guys to kill two more the same way and then switch to a different tank. Got it?"

"Yes," the three replied with varying degrees of enthusiasm. While Kunimittz and Harry One were just thrilled that they finally felt like they weren't trash, Dynamm was still upset that Naruto had helped them out so easily.

"Hey, get that snarl off your face, Dynamm," Harry teased him, "jealously doesn't fit you."

"Yeah, you're gaunt enough as it is," Kunimittz added.

"Shut up," Dynamm replied embarrassed. "Let's just get this done."

* * *

"So, how was your group?" Naruto asked Arthur when they retired to their hotel room at a random inn in the city.

"Bad," Arthur replied truthfully with a yawn. By the time everyone had finished their hunting quests and returned the city it was past nine. Naruto had had no time to pick up a replacement for a sword. The plan was for the other seven to start the wolf hunting quests while Naruto got a new weapon and information on reaching the next village.

"That's too bad, on the bright side, my three got it together. They aren't brilliant fighters, but they can use their Sword Skills without hitting each other."

"I feel like that shouldn't be an accomplishment," Arthur said dryly. Despite the levity of the conversation, gloom was beginning to descend on the boys. Since the events at the so called "tutorial" Naruto had kept them busy completing quests and getting stronger. Now, however, the darkness of night, and the lack of work allowed their minds time to think for once.

"I'm going to miss my cousin's tournament," Naruto said out of nowhere. "I've never missed her compete unless we had overlapping schedules. She always tried so hard for me…" His voice trailing off as tears entered his eyes.

"I told my parents that I would go shopping with them after school tomorrow," Arthur replied. "It seemed like such a small thing, but they always got so much happiness out of doing stuff as a family." Arthur finished, his voice small.

"Do you think…" Naruto stopped and swallowed before starting again, "Do you think there's a point to this? That there's a reason this happened to us?"

With eyes locked on Arthur's and vulnerability in his voice, Arthur remembered that Naruto was his age. No matter how tough he had acted today, or the persona of aloofness he presented, Naruto had only lived 14 years, same as himself. Rather then immediately replying, Arthur looked up at the ceiling of the room they shared, where the wood of the slanted roof gave off an appearance of middle age living conditions. With matching walls and floor, the same wooden texture could be found wherever one cast their eyes in the quaint room. Straightening his thoughts, Arthur finally replied to Naruto's question.

"I don't think that we will get anything from this to be honest." Arthur replied levelly. "I think that Kayaba created this world to pretend to be a god. To play with our lives, not to give us something. There is no point…"

"Thank you, Arthur." Naruto's hard voice making Arthur look over in concern. "I was hesitating, but I won't anymore. I will beat this game as fast as I can, so everyone can return to their lives."

Fear gripped Arthur's heart as he looked into his friend's eyes. While he had spoken what he believed as truth, he felt now, that his words had been a mistake. The monster had been awoken. The kid that Arthur knew was now gone. Kazuto, with his happy-go-lucky personality had disappeared. In his place was a beast Mozuri had only seen flashes of. "W-what are you going to do?" Arthur finally got out.

"Hmm, you're right, I should plan it out now. I'll get a sword tomorrow, talk to Argo and head to the next town. I'll leave you in charge of getting the others up to speed." Naruto replied, cold and exact, not open to opinions.

"Don't you think you should…" swallowing Arthur finished his thought, "you know, stick with the group?"

Naruto didn't deign his question worthy of a reply, merely a glare that made Arthur wish they had separate rooms. Silently, Arthur turned off the light, a candle surrounded by glass that was manipulated using the menu. After the light was out Arthur turned his back on Naruto and pretended to sleep.

Around midnight Arthur heard a rustling from Naruto's bed as he got out of it. Keeping his breathing level to not let Naruto know, Arthur listened as Naruto left the room. Seeing as no one had to go to the washroom in SAO, there was only one place Naruto could be going, the fields.

Initially moving to follow his friend, Arthur paused. Indecision held him place. Could he honestly face down his friend as he was now? Did he have the right to? His words had turned Naruto into this monster, could he revert him, and even worse, should he? Sinking to the floor, Arthur sighed to himself as thoughts tumbled around inside his head.

* * *

With a new sword in hand, Naruto stalked the 'Blue Boar' mobs outside the Town of Beginnings like a spirit of vengeance. Having quickly gathered the ten tusks on the repeatable Naruto returned swiftly to town, rage depleted. Remembering how he had treated Moz, no, Arthur left a bad taste in his mouth now that he had cooled off a bit. Despite that, Arthur's word still rang inside his head, "there is no point", these damning words ran circles in his head chasing away rationality. There was no time for nicety, no time for mercy, there was an enemy that needed to be defeated.

Running through town Naruto thought back to the last time he had faced a true enemy. When he was twelve, Naruto, or Kazuto more accurately, and Sachi were walking back to her house so she could show him the new computer that she got. It was approaching five pm since Kazuto had stayed after school to finish baseball practice. He and Sachi had been chatting about numerous things when a group of boys appeared from an alleyway and blocked their path. There were four of them, from a nearby high school by the look of them. Initially Kazuto thought they were normal students, but that glazed look in their eyes spoke of danger. The boys looked thin and pampered, but the height differences their age provided still scared Sachi and Kazuto.

"Umm, excuse me," Sachi mumbled, not picking up on the danger.

"Hey Sac…" Kazuto tried to warn her while grabbing her hand, but his words were cut off by the obvious leader of the group.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty one." The boy slurred, lust filling his eyes with a fervent glow. Reaching forward the boy stroked Sachi's long black hair while looking her body up and down.

"Knock that off!" Naruto yelled, voice cracking with fear.

"Stay out of this, boy," the largest of the group growled before pushing Kazuto to the ground.

"Kaz!" Sachi screamed and tried to run to him. The leader's grip on her arm prevented her and made her release a pained shout.

"Get off of her!" Naruto growled. Trying to stand up to make another attempt was thwarted as the group sent him back to the ground.

"Know your place," the leader said while glaring at Kazuto. "If you stand around quietly… I might even let you watch." He added with a vicious leer.

Pulling Sachi into the alley Kazuto lay on the ground as he listened to the thugs' words. "You know, this encounter was fate, right? Here we were, talking about how all the girls in our school are too mature now, ya know? They've lost that appealing charm they had when they were younger. Forced us to rely on these pills. But you… you're perfect. Short, with a budding chest, and slender legs…" Reaching this point the leader cut off as he began to run his hands up Sachi's leg.

"Kazuto!" Sachi cried again, tears in her voice. In her heart, she knew salvation was impossible, but Kazuto was her hero. He would save her, or so she told herself.

The broken voice of his best friend was the final straw for Kazuto. Coming from a well-off family, he had his own baseball bat he brought to practice. Ignoring his dad's warning to never point the bat at someone, Kazuto drew the bat from his bag and rose to his feet. Noticing movement from the corner of his eye the large one turned to look at Kazuto.

Sensing something was wrong, the other three also turned to see what their friend was looking at, the sight filled them an instinctual, albeit irrational fear. Kazuto's slow gait with the baseball bat held loosely at his side was intimidating for some reason. When he had finally closed the gap to a couple metres Kazuto looked up from his feet to meet the eyes of the thugs.

Locking eyes with Kazuto brought out the thugs' most primitive instincts, even through the drug. Calling back to a time before civilization, when humans had been preyed upon by the beasts of the night. For this is what they were faced with now, not a child, but the beast of their nightmares. There was no fighting this their instincts told them, only flight.

Civilization, however, was built upon humanity's ability to overcome their instincts. Likewise, the thugs overcame their terror by reasoning that this wasn't a monster, it was a child. Stepping forward to push him back to the ground, the largest thug took the bat to the top of his head. With a sickening crack, the large boy toppled like a bowling pin. Only afterimages of the swing remained in the others vision.

"What the hell, man. This is so screwed up." The shortest of the group said while backing up. Unfortunately for him, the alley was blind. They had trapped themselves in with a monster. Three swings later, the fight, if it could be called that, was over. The leader and the short one were still conscious, clutching a broken leg and arm respectively.

Grabbing Sachi's arm, they ran away and didn't slow until they reached Sachi's house. Reaching for the doorknob, Kazuto stopped as he felt Sachi's heaving form press itself into his back.

"Thank you, Kaz," Sachi mumbled snaking her arms around his waist to pull him closer. They stood like that for several minutes as Sachi's hot tears further drenched Kazuto's sweat-soaked uniform.

Back then it had been Sachi who had turned Kazuto back to himself. Now though, there was no Kazuto, only Naruto the swordsman. Furthermore, and more importantly, there was no Sachi to quell the flames of anger inside him.

Yes, for Sachi, for Sugu, for his parents. He would tear this castle apart to return to them. Determination returning, Naruto returned to his hotel room to get a couple hours of sleep. Opening his room door quietly, Naruto gasped upon seeing his friend sitting on the floor, head in his hands.

"Arthur…"

At his friends' words, Arthur looked over, his tear-streaked face causing Naruto pain.

"I guess you noticed me leave…" Naruto said awkwardly.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. You could have died," Arthur choked as emotion overcame him. "and it would have been my fault…"

As Arthur trailed off, guilt once again assaulted Naruto's consciousness. He was hurting his friend who already felt responsible for getting him trapped in this game. However, this was not enough to convince Naruto that he was wrong.

"This is my duty Arthur. I will free you from this world, don't worry."

"Then I will do it with you!" Arthur yelled, standing up to face Naruto down.

"No, you won't. I won't have your death on my hands." Naruto replied resolutely.

"And what about our promise? To explore and conquer this world together? What about that?" Arthur shot back, refusing to back down.

"That was back when this was a game," Naruto growled. "I have to do this alone."

"Why? Why do you have to do it alone? You aren't a god! You aren't immortal! You. Will. Die!"

In the face of all of Arthur's rage and caring, Naruto sighed, seeming to give up the fight. "You don't know what it's like to face a true enemy Arthur. To fight with your life on the line. You should stay like that. I'll be fine on my own." Smiling sadly at Arthur, Naruto calmly explained his reasoning.

"B-but…" giving up on words, Arthur leapt forward and embraced Naruto in a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around his emotional friend and stroked his back in an attempt to calm him.

* * *

After fitfully sleeping for a couple hours, Naruto roused himself from bed at around 6 in the morning to fill the hole in his stomach. Buying hard bread for one col, Naruto chewed it unhappily as he walked slowly through the streets. Argo's position on his friend search was labelled as unknown. Most likely she was still sleeping. Naruto was anxious to continue, but he wanted to talk to Argo first, her knowledge would be essential. A couple minutes later, a pinging noise interrupted his grumbling. Opening his menu, Naruto saw a message from Argo saying, _Yo Nar-boi, if you got money I got info ;) I'll be in the lounge of the tavern I spent the night at. Should be able to track me on the map now. Later, Argo._

Re-trying the friend search and seeing it work, Naruto grunted appreciatively and changed directions to bring himself there.

Arriving at the bar, Naruto saw a terrible looking Argo sitting in a booth hammering away at her keypad. Walking over to the booth and sitting opposite of her, Naruto waited for Argo to finish typing. After five minutes of unabated typing passed, Naruto couldn't contain his frustration and broke the silence. "Argo? You look like you haven't slept, but you don't have to ignore me."

Fingers finally pausing over her keys, Argo locked eyes with him. "You were able to sleep? You must be made out of different stuff than the rest of us." Argo mumbled before breaking her gaze and going back to typing. "As for me, I didn't try to sleep, I've spent the whole night typing."

"W-what?" Naruto mumbled with confusion.

Sighing, Argo closed her menu and rubbed her temples, obviously far more exhausted than Naruto was. "Normally, I'd charge someone an outrageous amount for this information but seeming as it's you…"

When Argo trailed off, Naruto sat there politely waiting for her to continue despite burning with curiosity.

"I'm writing an information guide. SAO was originally designed as a very hands-off MMO. This means that it relied on the players to solve problems on their own and figure things out with trial and error. That error, however, usually requires the player to die. I'm hoping to change that by providing the players with a suitable amount of information."

"That's a very selfless goal. How unlike you," Naruto smirked at her, unable to resist poking fun at the friend he had made yesterday. However, the laughter faded quicker than yesterday.

"Did something happen last night, Nar-boi? Your friends are… they're OK, right?"

"No one died, Argo." Naruto told her plainly to relieve her growing fear. "But I'm going on by myself now. I want to know the best route to the next town and the best quests and their locations. I have 1,500 col right now that I can give you."

"Slow up, Nar-boi," Argo said raising her hands to stop Naruto's verbal rampage. "What do you mean you're going on by yourself? I know you're good, but going solo is crazy."

"I won't let them risk their lives Argo. I will free them by myself."

The passion burning in Naruto's eyes took Argo aback for a moment. With warmth spreading in her chest, Argo made a split-second decision. "Then come with me Naruto. I'll be finished this guide in an hour. Another hour to publish it and give it to shops and I'll meet you in the wolf fields to go to Horunka. Sound good, Nar-boi? Nar-boi?" Repeating his name in confusion Argo followed Naruto's gaze to what had grabbed his attention.

Upon seeing a girl, with a pretty face and long black hair, Argo burned with righteous fury. So, Naruto was a playboy, was he? A pretty face and he was drooling. Clenching her fists, ready to yell at the boy, when Argo saw his face her rage vanished instantly. There was no desire or lust in Naruto's face, only horror. "Sachi… no."

"Huh?" Argo's confusion continued to increase at Naruto's words. "He knows this girl?" Argo mumbled to herself. Sitting back and observing, Argo watched as the girl eventually saw Naruto and they locked eyes.

"Kaz!" with a shout drawing the attention of the limited patrons, the black-haired girl launched herself into Naruto's embrace.

"S-Sachi, no. You can't be here… You can't…" Despite Naruto's attempts to convince himself that Sachi wasn't there, the girl in his arms became no less real.

Almost directly contrary to the fear gripping Naruto's heart, the fear that had consumed Sachi since Kayaba's tutorial was steadily ebbing away. Here in the arms of her best friend, her hero, the world made sense again.

"Sachi…" Getting a grip on his fear, Naruto gently embraced the trembling girl and stroked her beautiful black hair.

"Hey, Kaz, umm…" trailing off Sachi blushed and buried her head in Naruto's shoulder. Looking around the room first, Sachi whispered the rest of her words into Naruto's ear preventing Argo from hearing the question.

Argo didn't need to hear the question to deduce the principle of it though. As Naruto turned red and began stammering, Argo walked over to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, Sachi, was it? I'm Argo, Nar-boi's… friend."

Upon Argo's strange emphasis on friend, Sachi's face turned molten with rage. "Well I'm his best friend!" Sachi spit in reply still hanging onto one of Naruto's arms and refusing to let go.

"Well, Nar-boi here is coming to the next village with me. I'd invite you, but I doubt you'd make it."

"Actually, Kazuto, is coming up to my room." With special emphasis on Naruto's real name, Sachi smirked at Argo. "I'd invite you… but I doubt you'd want to come."

Finally coming to, Naruto tried to quell the fighting girls. "Can you both calm down? Argo, everyone needs that guide, so finish that and I'll meet you in two hours. Sachi, we can talk until then."

"Talking better be all you're doing Nar-boi." Pouting, Argo walked back to the table and began hammering away at her keys with a vengeance.

"Come on!" Pulling his hand excitedly, Sachi led him back to the room that she had rented for the night.

"Look Sachi," Naruto began awkwardly as Sachi closed the door behind them. "I'm going to the next town with Argo. I can't, uh, you know…" Scratching his head, Naruto was unable to finish the embarrassing statement.

Looking at him in confusion, Sachi thought back to what she had whispered in Naruto's ear, 'come sleep with me'. Waving her hands, trying to dispel the misunderstanding, Sachi almost shouted, "I didn't mean it like that. Unless of course you want to… I mean uh." Burying her head in her hands, Sachi wondered if someone could die from embarrassment.

Thankfully, Naruto looked over the second part of Sachi's statement and focused on the first. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep too great either last night?"

"How could I?" Sachi almost whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again…" Locking eyes, Naruto was struck by how beautiful Sachi's eyes were.

"Sachi…"

"Kaz…" Walking hesitantly up to him, Sachi slowly extended her head and gently touched Naruto's lips with her own.

Gazing dazed at her, Naruto's mouth flapped uselessly as he tried to generate a coherent statement.

"I mean, I've liked you for awhile Kazuto, and now that we're trapped here… Well, I don't want to be apart from you…" Trailing off, Sachi stared red-cheeked at Naruto waiting for his response.

"Kazuto really likes you too, Sachi." Naruto replied dully, breaking eye contact. "But here…" Mustering his courage, Naruto locked eyes with Sachi as he dealt the final blow. "Here, I am Naruto. I need to fight to free us. All of us Sachi. This world isn't real, even if you're feelings are."

The firm denial sent Sachi reeling back. "But, but us meeting here… It's a miracle!" Sachi yelled, tears threatening to spill over.

I'm sorry Sachi," Naruto replied with a dead voice. "I'll free you from this world, after all, fighting is all I've ever been good at."

As the door closed behind Naruto, Sachi collapsed onto the cold wooden floor and wept.

* * *

Author's note:

So, hopefully it was alright.

If you feel Naruto's actions were a little OOC there, I tried to remember what it was like to be that age. Where emotions easily overpower logic. Anywho, please leave a review :)

PS. The first floor is going to be pretty slow. I'll probably speed it up after that. Try to flesh out places we haven't seen as much of in the game


	4. Chapter 4

Preface:

Hello again, I'm Back again with another chapter. The last chapter ended on quite the roller-coaster! Hopefully you enjoy the second half of Naruto's emotional dilemma. Also, I think this will answer quite a few of the questions you had at the end of the last chapter.

All rights and privileges of Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara.

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Monday Nov 7th, 2022_

Not even five minutes had passed. Sitting at the table attempting to write, Argo could only wonder what had gone on in that room. "I'll be on the wolf plains," Naruto growled as he walked by. Barely pausing to send out a party invite, Argo was shocked. She had known something was different about him, but this? Obviously, Sachi had asked him to stay and he had said no, but still…

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Argo looked back at the manuscript she was writing. With a little bit of work, the first one would be done; hopefully, it would save some. As a beta tester she had a duty to help the new players. Playing a new MMO with no room for error, the concept was terrifying. Sighing, Argo went back to typing, putting her exceptional memory to work. The only good thing about her, her uncle said.

Line after line of information materialized. Argo knew that many players would gladly pay for this. That this information was worth a countless amount of col. She could literally make herself a fortune just by selling the contents of her mind for money, yet she didn't. It went opposite her uncle's ingrained tenant, nothing is free. From day one that lesson had been pounded into eight-year-old Argo, time and time again. Living in his house was not free, if she couldn't, or wouldn't, pay up then she could live on her own. Therefore, she put her memory to work.

Counting cards was no easy feat, yet Argo had done it for him. No one expected the girl sulking in the corner to be the reason behind her uncle's skill. Using code to communicate, she was able to make him quite a bit of money at seedy gambling tournaments. These winnings were how she had afforded a Nerve Gear. Access to another world, any world that wasn't hers.

This was the final reason Argo wrote this guidebook. Her good will was minimal, her desire to return home even less. It was guilt. Most of the people here left a life behind. A life they desired. Loved ones who would be praying at their bedside. People like Naruto. What right did she have to deny them their happiness?

Thinking back on the smile he'd given her yesterday, Argo's chest hurt. He was a joker, yet there was a kindness underneath it all. Seriousness wrapped in comedy, it was entrancing. In school, Argo had been forced to listen to lectures on charismatic leaders. One's who could convince their soldiers to lay down their lives for a cause. Argo had snorted then; no man could convince her to die for them. No man was worth it. Yet Naruto was everything they claimed one would be, easy to be around, personable, charismatic. You wanted their approval without even knowing why.

That wasn't what had walked past her. That Naruto had been troubled and angry. A child unsure of themselves. His desire to help combated his loyalty to his friends, driving regretful choices. Argo only hoped she could revert him. Praying for the possibly, Argo frantically rushed to finish the guidebook.

* * *

Wolf after wolf fell before him. No matter how much he swung his sword, no matter how many drop items he collected, the pit in his stomach remained. Horrible, his treatment of Sachi had been horrible. If it was possible to throw up, he would have. Yet no matter how much he wished to go back and beg for forgiveness, his body wouldn't let him. To return to Sachi, he would lose motivation to clear the game. His two best friends would be here, why should he risk his life when they came with him to this world?

The weakness of giving of up, of making it someone else's problem haunted him across the fields. It had all been so easy yesterday after the tutorial. To create a plan, to carry it out. With darkness came the nightmares, the inevitable truths one had to face when there was nothing to look at but the inside of your eyelids. The insecurities, the questions, had degraded Naruto's confidence. He knew he was good, but the game had already shown him his limitations. He could barely protect his friends from a boar, how could he protect them against bosses?

He couldn't bear another death, not after his grandfather. His grandfather had always wanted someone in the family to be a serious kendo practitioner. Yukito was initially supposed to fill that spot, but he had been disinterested. Yukito preferred baseball and chasing girls. When Kazuto had shown interest, his grandfather was thrilled. An athletic background already built, Kazuto was a natural. His death last year had been heartbreaking. The week before regionals, he had a heart attack during a particularly furious bout. Kneeling over his grandfather's dying body, Kazuto was powerless to help.

It wouldn't happen again, it couldn't. He wasn't powerless anymore; his sword was as dangerous as anyone's. Here, strength was a stat, not something granted by age. If one of them died, Naruto knew he'd collapse, he couldn't do it. Bearing Sachi and Arthur's hate, even that would be easier. They would be safer if they stayed in the Town of Beginnings. Sachi especially, she wasn't a fighter. She shouldn't have been forced into this twisted game.

Sitting at the top of a hill, Naruto grimaced. It was beautiful, the waist height grass hiding its wolves with ease. The swaying grass glowed a brilliant emerald underneath the early morning sun. To be able to walk these fields with his friends. To be able to laugh and joke. If Kayaba hadn't made this a death game, that's indeed what he would have done after school today. Sachi and him would have laughed at school about neither realizing the other had bought the game. Joining forces, they would have set out joyfully across these plains, looking for new areas to conquer. But now, that dream had been turned into a nightmare. To try and live it would invite death on his friends. Looking over the landscape, Naruto cried. He cried for what could have been, and what he had lost.

* * *

Argo winced as, yet again, Naruto took a wolf she could have dealt with. The obsessive protection had been funny, maybe even a little endearing at first, but now… More than being insulting, it was a bad sign. If he couldn't trust his teammates, he couldn't participate in a boss raid, unless… Horror growing, Argo forced herself to speak. "W-what do you know about boss monsters, Nar-boi?"

"Boss monsters? They're basically elite monsters with more health."

Shocked at how someone could be so clueless, Argo gaped at her party mate. "Y-you can't actually be thinking about trying to solo them?"

Face hardening, Naruto finally looked at her. "I have to. I won't risk my friends and anyone else will just get in my way."

"Sorry to break this to you," Argo growled, "but even you can't fight a boss solo. They are designed to be fought by raid groups."

"That's what you said about elite monsters," Naruto dismissed. "If I can kill them, I can kill a boss."

"No, I said elite monsters were fought with a party. Bosses are fought with multiple parties." Argo continued to rage. "Since you've decided to be dense, let me lay out some facts for you. The boss of this floor is called 'Illfang the Kobold Lord'. Initially wielding a hand axe and buckler, Illfang possesses four health bars. Since, he's small, for a boss, you surround him with six to eight players, a party. Attacking with primarily vertical sword skills, one player tanks Illfang and the others wail on him. When that party gets low, they switch out, rinse and repeat.

"To fight him yourself, not only would you have to tank all the skills, you will still have to output the damage. Let's say you deal the damage of two players, that's still going to take you four times as long to bring him down. That's forty minutes a health bar, Almost three hours for the entire fight!"

"A-Argo look…" Naruto tried to interrupt.

Rolling over his point, Argo was on a rampage, "AND, all of that is ignoring the small mobs. There are three of them, and these aren't little boars. They are elite troopers that can take over a minute for a full party to bring down."

"I know that it will be…"

"I'm not finished yet!" Argo all but yelled, standing less than a foot form the boy. "These three mobs don't just stay dead. Oh no, there are another three every health bar."

"It's a difficult fight I understand." Naruto broke in, trying to stop the diminutive girl.

"No, you don't, I haven't even gotten to the best part! When Illfang enters his final phase, he draws a Talwar, an Indian curved sword. Wielding it in two hands, the blade does even more damage than the axe. While the sword skills remain mainly single target, you need a shield to receive these blows. Plus, they come to fast to dodge, even for you I'd reckon. Still eager to go solo him?"

"I guess I could assemble a raid with the top players," the admonished boy admitted. "Although you're probably just making it sound worse than it is so I don't attempt it."

"You think my info is wrong?" Argo growled menacingly.

Realizing his mistake, Naruto hastily backpedalled. "N-no of course not. You wouldn't sell incorrect information… You may just edit it in an attempt to save a friend's life."

Sighing, Argo's anger ran out. "Of course, I'll try to save you Nar-boi. I don't know why, but if you need me, I'll be there." Unable to look into those black eyes any longer, Argo continued down the path to Horunka.

"Ah," Naruto exclaimed quietly. The words hit hard. He had said them to Sachi once. When he had saved her, he promised her he'd always save her. But when she'd begged him to stay? Suddenly clearing the game became more important. He had put strangers above his best friend. Was he a hero or a monster? Resolve cracking, Naruto followed the info broker to the next town.

* * *

Sitting across a table from each other, Argo was unsure of what to say. The harsh reality was that they had only known each other for a little more than a day. Personally, Argo considered it a miracle that Naruto had even agreed to have supper with her. She knew he was dying to get out there and fight. To feel like he was making a difference. At least he had let her fight for the remainder of the journey.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Huh?" the question snapped Argo out of her reverie. Realizing she had been staring at Naruto's face, she felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh no, it's nothing."

"Oh… well thanks."

"For what?" Argo asked confused.

Shifting in his chair, Naruto resembled what he was, a boy. Albeit a good-looking one, Argo thought snidely. "Saving my life."

"Huh?" echoing herself, Argo wasn't sure if she had heard right. She had almost killed him before the tutorial. Nothing she had done up to this point redeemed that.

"I was thinking about abandoning you here." Naruto admitted. "I realized that you planned on collecting the information on monsters personally. I thought I could save you the danger by staying ahead of you. By soloing the floors and bosses, I could keep you and everyone safe. But I can't, can I?" In the end I'm only one person, I can't save everyone."

Gulping, Argo composed herself as she took in this new information before responding. "It's a very generous statement, Nar-boi, but you didn't understand the concept of MMO did you? It's called multiplayer for a reason. It's not meant to be beatable by one person. I'm still missing the part where I saved your life." Argo couldn't help but tease.

"By yelling at me with facts," Naruto chuckled. "You rammed the truth down my throat until I couldn't ignore it. Without that, I'd be off closer to the labyrinth right now. Eventually, I'd run into something I couldn't solo and die a pointless death. So, thank you."

"It's no problem, Nar-boi, just promise me one thing?"

"Of course," Naruto agreed with a smile, "what is it?"

"To go back to being you. You aren't edgy and mean. You're kind and warm. A leader, not a tyrant."

"But what if a tyrant is what's needed to beat this game?" Naruto rebuked quietly. "Regardless, I'll try to remember how to smile, for you."

"Thank you," Argo smiled, relief flooding her. It wasn't a solution, but it was a start. "Although that was an interesting choice of words I noticed."

Wary at the gleam in Argo's eyes, Naruto slowly extended the words Argo was waiting for. "What words were those?"

"Rammed down my throat… you weren't thinking about what you wanted to put down my throat, were you?"

Caught off guard, Naruto could only gape at the cackling info broker, face bright red. "I-I wouldn't, I mean I haven't…"

"I got you!" Argo crowed at the poor boy. "You put up a good front, but I got you this time."

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, "you got me. But don't worry, I'll win the next one."

"Oh, really?" Argo smirked, arching an eyebrow. "So, you're willing to bet on that, right?"

Confidence waning, Naruto hesitated. "I'll think about it."

"You do that." Argo replied with an easy smile. Already he's coming back, Argo thought. No matter what Naruto believed, Argo knew better. The boy she had met yesterday, the one with infinite care and patience. The one who had wrapped her in a hug, that was the Naruto they needed. This one would only burnout and fall short. Like a meteor shooting for the earth, without protection, he would burn up before making it.

Heading upstairs to their rooms, Naruto hesitated outside of Argo's room. "So…"

"You want to share a bed?" Argo teased. "My you're forward. You didn't even pay for my meal."

"What? No!" Naruto vehemently denied. "I wanted to know the plan for tomorrow."

"Sure, you did," Argo winked. "Well, in the morning I'll be running around town collecting info. During that time there's a bunch of quests I want you to do. Mostly fetch and puzzle quests, as well as some other things. During the afternoon I'll be writing stuff up. In the forest is a quest for a really good one-handed sword. It will probably take you the rest of the day to do as well."

"Makes sense," Naruto yawned. "Meet at six for breakfast?"

"Six?" Argo exclaimed, "that's so early!"

"That's when I usually get up to do morning workout," Naruto shrugged. "I'll see you at seven then?"

"Night," Argo nodded, walking into her cold room alone.

Watching the door close, Naruto dragged himself to his room. Despite the teasing and minor flirting, neither of them would have survived actually sharing a bed. He hadn't even done that with Sachi or Sugu.

Folding himself into his bed, Naruto removed his clothes as an afterthought. There was no sweat or dirt to drive one to bathe. Thinking about how strange it was to not wash the sweat off after a day of sweating, Naruto chuckled slightly. So different yet so familiar. Running his fingers through the woollen sheets, Naruto focused on the senses in his fingers. The coarse texture was the same, yet there was a subtle lack of something. Precision, Naruto decided after a moment. No matter what spot on the blanket he picked, it was the same. There were no irregularities or loose strings. Little things like this reminded him he was in a different world, yet the similarities made it feel real. Everything to convince us this world is real, Naruto thought bitterly.

Bitterness slowly faded as waves of exhaustion assaulted him. Even if the physical part wasn't real, the mind could be worn out. After a fitful sleep last night, Naruto was ready to sleep. It was a wonder Argo was even operational today. Hoping Sachi was doing alright, Naruto's conscious faded.

* * *

"He's not coming back…" Sachi murmured from where she'd fallen. "My hero has abandoned me…" Tears grew fresh in her eyes as night fell once more. The first night had been bad enough, trapped until death claimed her in a video game; without even a chance to finally confess. Then morning had come. Finally working up the courage to go downstairs, he had appeared. A little tired, but glorious. Her best friend, her saviour. Here to do it once again. He could have asked for anything at that moment and Sachi would have given it willingly. But no, what he'd asked for was the only thing she couldn't give. That she stays here without him as he goes to beat the game. He had chosen the others over her. He had chosen that girl over her. Laughing hysterically, Sachi wondered if dying would hurt in this game.

* * *

 _Tuesday Nov 8th, 2022_

Flower in hand Naruto walked back out of the forest to the hut he had accepted the quest at. 'The Medicine of the Forest' it was called. The objective was simple, receive a flower which grows on a monster called 'Little Nepenthe'. The problems? An absurdly low spawn rate on mobs with the flower, and secondly, the presence of nepenthes which had fruit on them. Breaking the fruit released a strong smell which attracted every nepenthe in a large radius.

Approaching the cabin, Naruto opened the door and walked in. After talking to the grandmother and handing over the flower, the quest was complete. Pulling out the quest reward, the 'Anneal Blade', Naruto admired it. Changing the angle at which light struck the blade seemed to change the colour. Ranging from a steely grey to almost Black, the blade fascinated Naruto. Ripping his eyes away, Naruto sheathed it, replacing his almost broken 'Short Sword'. Equipment upgraded, Naruto should return to Horunka to eat supper and celebrate with Argo, yet Naruto was still hesitant to leave the cabin. For some reason, his instincts were telling him to stay. That there was something here he had to see.

Mind made up, Naruto turned back into the cabin and followed the grandmother through the back door. Walking through, Naruto saw the old woman gently administering the medicine to the sick child. Standing quietly in the corner of the room, Naruto watched as the grandmother's attentive care slowly brought colour back to the child.

"Why are you crying, mister?" The still hoarse voice of the child shook Naruto out of his reverie.

"Crying?" Naruto asked. Touching his face, Naruto's fingers came away wet before the tears burst into polygons. "I don't know…" Naruto started to say but stopped. He did know. Naruto had once spent a week at his cousin's, what was supposed to be a boot camp to help with their kendo skills. Unfortunately, Sugu had fallen into the pond on the first day. It was winter, and she thought it was frozen. Falling through the ice, Sugu almost died. Despite going to the hospital, Sugu had a bad cold for the rest of the week. Ignoring kendo practice, Kazuto helped his cousin overcome the illness. Sitting beside her, helping her drink, promising her it would be okay.

Not only Suguha, but Sachi as well. Every day for a week last year, when Sachi was home with the flu, Naruto stopped by. Just checking in he always told her when she said not to bother. Besides, I'll always be there when you need me, Naruto had told Sachi with a smile.

Tears coming faster now, Naruto broke down as he collapsed to the floor. "I abandoned them. Everyone who needs me." Naruto's back shook from the sobs escaping him. He promised, and he still left her. As a warm pressure caressed his back, Naruto looked up to see the girl rubbing his back.

"If you truly care for them, they'll understand when you return." The girl told Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you," Naruto replied, wiping his face Naruto asked, "What is your name?" Realizing his mistake too late, Naruto panicked wondering how the AI was going to deal with the question.

"I'm Agatha," the girl replied with a smile.

"And you should still be in bed," the mom interrupted gently. "While it wasn't much, I hope your time here has helped you, young man. You don't look quite as stressed as when you came in earlier."

"I-I think it has," Naruto answered, slowly standing back up. "and the name is Naruto, if you ever need anything, I'll help."

"Oh ho, I'm afraid there's nothing around here to interest an adventurer like you," The mother laughed. "Well unless Agatha falls sick again, but what's the chance of that happening?"

"Right… What are the chances…" Agatha and her mother didn't notice Naruto's melancholy mood as they continued to laugh. Not wanting to ruin the joyous mood, Naruto excused himself and left the cabin to return to Horunka proper.

* * *

"You look like you've been through hell," Argo commented when Naruto met up with her again. "Quest really gave you that much trouble?"

"Of course not. Everything happened as you said it would." Naruto told her dejectedly. "It was everything after the quest that's been giving me trouble."

"Will you tell me?" Argo asked, turning her full attention to the conversation. "Or are you going to make me beg, Nar-boi?"

Smiling faintly at Argo's teasing, Naruto nursed his drink for awhile before slowly replying. "I abandoned her. In a strange world where she was so happy just to see me again… and I left her."

When the topic turned to Sachi, Argo's expression soured but remained focused. "You're working to free her from this world. If she can't at least appreciate that… then she isn't worth your time."

"She's my best friend Argo. Not only her but the others. Seeing that mother care for her daughter, Agatha, I guess it just made me question my decisions."

"I guess it's a question of what you want," Argo tentatively told him. "Whether you want to return to the real world or stay here in this one."

"You make it sound like this game is a world." Naruto replied testily.

"Well in a way it is Nar-boi," Argo answered with a smile, happy that the discussion had moved away from Sachi. "I mean, death is real, and we can't leave. What more does it need?"

"I don't know Argo, but I can't accept it," Naruto adamantly refused her logic.

"Why Nar-boi?" Argo quietly asked. "I think it makes things easier for me, you know, thinking it's real?"

Clenching his fists, Naruto opened his heart to Argo, "If I think of this world as real, how can I end it? Already, that girl on the quest, Agatha, I forgot she wasn't real. If this world is real, as you claim, how can I justify fighting to end it?"

At the vulnerability in his voice, Argo swallowed nervously. Every man in her life had always been in control, or at least pretended to be. They kept their feelings locked inside and revealed no weakness. Doubt crept into Argo's voice as she dealt with these new circumstances. "Naruto… I-I don't know."

Looking at Argo now, for the second time Naruto saw a normal girl, not a savvy info broker, but a frightened girl who was trying to make the most of bad circumstances. "I think maybe I was too narrow minded." Naruto slowly spoke, as the silence stretched.

"What do you mean?" Argo asked confused at the change.

"I think I've been too focused on freeing everyone from this… this world. I need to combine that drive with remaining social. Even if I do free them from this world, what's the point if I wasn't there when they needed me?"

"I see," Argo said, a mixture of emotions at war inside her. "But I thought you refused to let your friends die for you?"

Naruto stilled as his previous arguments warred with his new realizations. "If they want to fight with me," Naruto slowly spoke, "I'll just have to make sure they are prepared; so that they can stay alive long enough for me to help. If we do it cautiously enough, no one will die."

Clapping her hands, Argo congratulated him. "Wow! I thought you'd never figure that out!"

Blushing, Naruto scratched his head embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess I haven't been thinking too clearly. I have no right to deny them the choice to fight if that's what they want to do."

"I guess not…" Trailing off, Argo forced herself to finish, "I suppose this means you'll be heading back to the Town of Beginnings then?"

Reaching forward, Naruto lifted Argo's chin and stared into her eyes, "it's not forever," Naruto said with a smile. "I'll get them caught up to the front lines in no time."

"I know I probably shouldn't say this," Argo began hesitantly, "but I really enjoyed travelling with you. Even if it was only two days, I-I don't want you to leave."

Blushing, Argo stared at her feet to avoid seeing Naruto's reaction. When Naruto's chair scraped, Argo tensed up, wondering if he would really just leave her without saying anything. Hands shaking Argo waited for the sound of receding feet that never came. Argo looked up, wondering what was going on, just in time to see Naruto enfold her in a hug.

"I know we haven't known each other long Argo, but I care for you too. You can come with me if you wish, but your work is saving lives, and you love it."

The soothing sound of Naruto's whispered words calmed the shaking in Argo's body but increased her heart rate. "Come back quick Nar-boi. I don't want to be alone." Pressing her face deeper in Naruto's neck, Argo, for the first time in years, let herself cry.

Naruto let the info broker recover before speaking. "You know me, Argo. I couldn't get out of a wet paper bag without your knowledge."

"True," Argo replied with a smile. "But, you'll miss me for other reasons, right?"

"You're my friend, Argo," Naruto answered her, confusion entering his voice.

"I know you and Sachi are close, but…" Giving Naruto a quick peck on the lips, Argo dashed to the door of the tavern. "Just think about it, alright?"

With a final wink Argo left Naruto there alone to nurse a new headache he could feel coming. "I don't understand girls…" Naruto told himself while collapsing at the table. With night falling Naruto decided he'd go back tomorrow. New possibilities for a new day.

* * *

 _Wednesday Nov 9th, 2022_

Walking through the teleport gate at the Town of Beginnings, Naruto wondered at the difference two days had made in his surroundings. That difference was people. Looking around, Naruto could see people walking the streets. Typically, alone, but sometimes groups of people who looked ready to go adventure appeared. Spying him emerging from the teleport gate, one group of people ran over to ask him questions.

"Wow! Did you come from another town? Is it actually possible to survive out there?"

"Slow down," Naruto calmly replied. "And yes, to both questions."

Growing excited, the group of people further pestered Naruto. "Do you have time to help us out? I mean this guidebook has a lot of great information in it, but it's not a replacement for real experience you know?"

Sighing, Naruto replied while walking past them, "Follow the instructions in the guide and you'll do fine. Just don't get cocky." Leaving them behind with a wave, Naruto opened his menu to send Sachi a message.

Sitting down on the edge of one of the numerous fountains, Naruto sent Sachi a fifth message. _Please reply, Sachi, I know I left you, but I want to make it up to you now. I was in a bad place and couldn't focus on what was important. I'll be sitting in the park at G8 for the rest of the day if you want to talk. Alternatively, tell me another location and I'll come find you. I'm so sorry, Naruto._

Sighing, Naruto hit send on the message and held his face in his hands. Sachi had no reason to forgive him. She had begged him to stay, and he had left. Cursing his stupidity, Naruto was interrupted by a pinging noise. Hands shaking with anticipation, Naruto opened his menu and looked at his notifications. It was a message from Sachi.

Jumping up and whooping with excitement, Naruto read the message. _So, you even call yourself Naruto now? You're my best friend Kazuto, I had hoped even more. Do you remember those boys you protected me from? I thought you were my hero then. But I suppose you can only be the hero to one girl, and you've chosen that ratty looking thing, haven't you? Well, if you want to see me, I'm where you left me._

Reading and rereading the message, Naruto's good mood vanished. Sachi thought he had left her to be with Argo it seemed. Massaging his temples, Naruto set out towards where he had perhaps ruined his oldest friendship.

Kazuto had met Sachi back in preschool. For the first couple of months they had almost no interaction, Kazuto was easy-going and made friends with the kids in the class easily. Sachi, however, was quiet, had trouble making friends, and preferred to spend her time alone on the computer. One day, however, some of the boys in the class were throwing things at Sachi, who was trying to play a game.

Tears streaming down her face, Sachi attempted to ignore the boys and continue her game. Noticing the commotion Kazuto walked over.

"Hey, Ren, Mishima, what are you two doing?"

"Can't you see? Sachi is losing at her game. She should probably get better." Mishima smirked.

"I see." The cold tone of Kazuto's reply made both boys look over.

"Ow!"

"Ugh!"

The pained voices of the boys rang out as Kazuto pulled on the scruff of their necks. As the boys rolled on the floor clenching their necks in pain, Kazuto walked over to Sachi.

"Are you alright? I won't let them bug you anymore." Kazuto told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Sachi replied with a big smile. The petite face, framed by long black hair, with tear streaks still present was the most beautiful thing Kazuto had seen. From then on, Kazuto swore to himself that he would protect this girl.

Finally arriving outside of Sachi's door, Naruto hesitated. How could he face Sachi again after what he had done? Swallowing, Naruto knocked quietly on the door. With a creak the door opened to reveal the form of Sachi. The dark room was lit with only the lamp on the nightstand. The effect caused Sachi's outline to be visible while her features were shrouded in darkness. Hands still shaking, words fled Naruto as he stared at this spectre-like apparition.

"So, you actually came," Sachi's voice came out dull and lined with pain. As Sachi's form receded into the room, Naruto followed her.

"Of course, I came, I wanted to see you." Naruto replied breathlessly.

Chuckling dryly, Sachi turned around and Naruto was finally able to get a good look at her. The shadows under her eyes indicated a lack of sleep, while her gaunt cheeks revealed that Sachi hadn't been eating. "You know. I almost wouldn't have been here for you to see. When you left me here, I thought about killing myself. But it turns out I'm not brave enough to do that either."

"Sachi…" seeing his friend in this state, what he'd done to her, Naruto started to break down. With tears streaming down his face, Naruto fell to his knees. "Please, don't say such things. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"Really? Because the last time I asked for you to stay, and YOU LEFT!" Screaming as loud as she could. Sachi felt liquid running down her face. Pulling her wet fingers away she realized she was crying. "No, no more tears." Sachi whispered. "Why do you always make me cry?"

"I-I know I left, Sachi. But I was in a bad place. Let me make it up to you." Naruto pleaded in response.

"A bad place, eh? Did that girl's body fix that for you?"

Naruto winced as Sachi's verbal daggers pierced him. "Argo is only a friend, Sachi." Naruto told her, hoping to ease Sachi, but the words tasted bad in his mouth. Was Argo only a friend? Based on how she had left him, Naruto wasn't sure that was how she saw it.

"Right. A friend who you would prefer to spend time with." Sachi answered dully.

"Look, Sachi I…" Trailing off, Naruto swallowed as he mustered his courage. He knew his words here would forever change their relationship, but he had already done that when he had left her. Standing up, Naruto resolved himself to tell her the truth. "Sachi, from the time we were first in preschool, and we became friends, I've admired you." Closing the distance between them, Naruto grabbed Sachi's hands. "I know I don't deserve anything from you Sachi. I know I let you down, I was a horrible friend. But please, live. If you don't want to see me again, that's fine. Just stay alive until the end. Return to your parents, your friends. Please."

"How can I believe your words now? How do I not know that you won't just leave me again?" Sachi asked quietly, unsure what she wanted to hear.

"You… you can't," Naruto admitted. "I was so caught up with desire to free everyone, to be able to meet everyone back in the real world. I put it all on myself. I ignored your needs. As a friend, I failed you."

Sachi stood there silently, not looking at Naruto. "I'm so conflicted…" Sachi started slowly. The words caused Naruto pain, but he took them silently, waiting for the decisive blow. "Part of me blames you for abandoning me. The other part blames me for not being strong enough to follow you."

Surprise flitted across Naruto's face. Thinking back on her words, she had said either. This must have been what she was talking about. Not being brave enough to insist he bring her with him. "Don't blame yourself Sachi. No one expects you to fight."

"But they expect you to?" Sachi glared, finally looking at him.

"Yes." Naruto asserted. "I have fighting experience. Of everyone I'm one of the most qualified. The beta testers are out there right now, putting their lives on the line to get stronger."

"Well, if want me to forgive you, here is my deal. You will include me in everything that you do. If you decide to fight, I will fight with you. If you decide not to, then we will do something else, together."

"S-Sachi…"

"I'm not finished yet." Sachi interrupted, breathing hard. "I want to be your girlfriend as well."

Mouth agape, Naruto only stared at the slowly reddening girl. Taking a breath, Naruto was forced to really examine his feelings for once. He'd been avoiding this moment for over a week. Since he'd called her to help him set up his Nerve Gear. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd been asked out. But it was the first time from someone he was so close too. Although there was her… Naruto thought idly, thoughts straying from the topic at hand.

"Well?"

The demand and vulnerability really put Naruto on the spot. It wasn't that he was opposed to dating her… it was the circumstances. Thrown into basically another world, risking their lives to obtain freedom. On top of her using it as a condition in a deal… Worrisome, is the word Naruto decided on. "Why didn't you just ask me out?"

The quiet question heard, Sachi blushed even deeper. "W-well I guess I never thought I was good enough for you…"

"So, your trying to force me to date you? To do what? Ensure I don't leave you?"

Sachi worked her mouth as she tried to come up with an answer. The problem was that Naruto had hit the nail on the head. If he was her boyfriend, he wouldn't leave. She could offer him her body to ensure he didn't; at least she told herself she could. Sachi still had nightmares about those boys trying to touch her, but every time, memories of Kazuto's warm embrace had driven them away. This time, there had been no warm embrace, only the cold floor to keep her company. She wanted, no needed, that warmth to keep her sane.

Truth was, Sachi had always been a coward. The bravest thing she had done in her life was kissing Naruto two days ago. She wasn't adventurous. Sachi liked sitting at home and analyzing plots. Games or books, Sachi liked to experience adventure wrapped in her blanket. Learning from a distance, safe from strife. She didn't want to be the heroine, she was fine being the damsel in distress. She had a hero, one who had never failed her, until recently. Suddenly, she wasn't the priority, her hero had people in trouble to save. Her whining was no longer the most important thing.

Hanging her head, Sachi cried. She had no right to him. She realized that now. When he went out to risk his life, she cried and thought about killing herself.

"Huh?" Sachi wondered why she was warming up. The warmth she had sought was finally returning. Raising her head, Sachi gasped. Naruto's arms were wrapped around her. "Why? I'm pathetic…"

"No, you're my friend." Naruto corrected. "And, I was thinking, maybe we could try being a little more."

"Really?" Sachi asked, a vulnerable hope in her voice.

"Really, really," Naruto confirmed with a smile. "I was just sad that you didn't feel comfortable asking me. Although I suppose part of that is my fault…"

"This could be awkward." Sachi laughed, pulling herself further into Naruto's embrace.

"Hmm," Naruto replied, enjoying Sachi's warmth. "Well, I could get used to this part."

"Same," Sachi agreed with a yawn. "Can I make my first request as almost your girlfriend?"

"Of course," Naruto agreed.

"Can I sleep on your lap?" Sachi asked quickly, Bravery peaking at the change in events.

"Uh… Can we do it on the couch?" Naruto compromised, not ready for the bed.

"Sure," Sachi acquiesced, already half asleep.

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch in discomfort. The hard back and seat made it unpleasant to merely rest there for a couple minutes. Prolonged sitting was a sort of torture. However, the head of the sleeping girl in his lap made his discomfort seem far away. Despite the warmth, guilt continued to eat at Naruto. He'd accepted to try and take things with Sachi to the next level without telling her everything. How could he possibly bring up Argo now?

Argo had kissed him. If he swung it that way, Naruto was sure Sachi would forgive him if he didn't do it again. But Naruto didn't want to lose Argo either. He had saved his friendship with Sachi, so why did he feel like he had failed? Naruto was forced to wonder if he and Argo could survive as just friends. Their relationship had been built on teasing and flirting. How could he treat Argo the same now that he was with Sachi? Groaning, Naruto stroked Sachi's hair hoping to distract himself.

A few hours later, Sachi stretched, slowly starting to wake up. Looking up, Sachi graced Naruto with a beatific smile making the hours of discomfort worth it.

"Hey," Naruto greeted her. The concept of potentially dating her feeling both strange yet right at the same time. Staring at her, Naruto could already see a semblance of health returning. Her baggy eyes were severely reduced and the gaunt, haunted expression she had worn had drastically receded.

"Hi," Sachi replied with a smile. "Your lap is really comfortable."

"Thanks," Naruto chuckled at the half-asleep girl. There was no way, Naruto thought, she would have said that when fully awake. "Are you getting up now?"

"Maybe later," Sachi yawned, unwilling to leave her heavenly pillow.

As cute as she was, Naruto's legs were going numb, no doubt they would be in intense pain if it wasn't blocked by the Nerve Gear. Pulling her cheek, Sachi yelped in surprise, flinging herself off the couch.

Covering her cheeks, Sachi assumed a defensive stance, glaring at him. "That was mean."

"Sorry," Naruto replied, not feeling apologetic at all. "You were too cute to resist."

Blushing, Sachi let her defences fall. "I'll forgive you, on one condition."

Sighing, Naruto grabbed the finger stuck in his face. "You can just ask for things, you know? You don't have to try and force me to do them."

"Right," Sachi blushed embarrassed. "Well, uh, I want a date."

"Oh really?" Naruto teased, "I thought the boy was supposed to be the forward one."

"Ugh," Sachi crumpled, embarrassment capping out.

"I'm just teasing," Naruto assured her. "If you can actually look at me, I will gladly fulfill your desire."

"N-nevermind," Sachi retorted, refusing to look at him. "I want something else."

"Oh?" Naruto asked. Confused at this change in direction, he had no idea what the shuffling girl in front of him would ask for.

"We never really finished our previous argument. I want you to teach me how to fight."

Gaping at the nervous girl, Naruto's first instinct was to deny her. Pausing, Naruto reconsidered. Sachi had been fairly skilled at Goblin Slayer. It was possible that she would be good at SAO. Also, who was he to say no to her? How could he justify saying she was too important to risk her life? Sachi had people back home she would miss as well. Clenching his fist, Naruto forced the unpleasant words out. "I can't say no. I would prefer if you didn't fight, but if you are set on fighting, then I will teach you."

"I'm as set on fighting as you are." Eyes locked, Naruto thought how Sachi didn't realize her own strength. She may not be brave by most standards, but when it came to protecting those she loved, Sachi was braver than anyone.

Patting her head, Naruto confirmed his resolve. "Let's go. Either we will help free everyone, or we will fail together."

With mirrored determination, the young couple left the room.

* * *

Yawning, Naruto looked on as Sachi continued to peruse the store. "You haven't chosen yet? I'm hungry and it's getting late. Why not just go with the sword you used in Goblin Slayer?"

"Well, you use a sword, right? I was thinking that picking a different weapon would give us more diversity." Sachi commented distractedly, not taking her attention off the weapons rack.

Nodding thoughtfully, Naruto thought about how Arthur's spear had been more effective against the boar monsters than his sword had been. Looking up at where the sky should have been, Naruto saw only grey stone, outlining the bottom of the second floor. In the twilight of the fading day, the bottom of the next floor was painted a brilliant orange, signalling the oncoming night.

"I've chosen! I'm ready for your teachings, Kaz! Er, Naruto." Sachi happily intoned.

"Ah," the sound slipped out when Naruto observed the two-handed spear that Sachi now wielded. The weapon that the other person he had abandoned wielded.

"Is it bad?" Sachi asked downtrodden. "I just wanted something with some range to keep me away from the monsters…"

"No, it's not that," Rubbing Sachi's head absently, Naruto informed her of his pain. "You weren't the only person I abandoned Sachi. Moz came into this game with me."

"Oh no!" Sachi exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth. "That's terrible, you know, I was actually going to meet up with…" Trailing off, terror entered Sachi's eyes before strength left her legs and she collapsed to the ground. "Keita, Tetsuo, oh no…"

"Sachi!" Panicking Naruto crouched down and held her. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I-I didn't buy this game by myself. I got it with everyone from the computer club. I completely forgot because we had no plans to play together on opening day, but…"

"But they're hardcore gamers and there is no chance they missed the opening day," Naruto finished for her. "Well, it seems like we both have friends to find tonight."

"Um, yeah. I just hope they haven't done anything stupid." Sachi prayed, face still pale from fear.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, that's the end of the emotional part for awhile. Next time we get to fight things! I really liked the Anneal blade quest in the books and thought it definitly had to be included. Also, is it just me or does the colour of the Anneal Blade change? People seem to put the black from the elucidator onto the anneal blade.

Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed it, please leave a review on how I did!

Later!

PS. I split chapter 4 into two pieces so hopefully the new chapter 5 is up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Preface:

As promised here is chapter 5. I don't have a lot to say, so, enjoy :)

All the rights and privileges of Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara.

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Wednesday Nov 9_ _th_ _, 2022_

"Ah!" Keita yelled with fear swinging his spear like a baseball bat. "Get off me!" This had the unfortunate effect of hitting Ducker, interrupting his sword skill.

"Watch it!" Ducker growled, upset about losing health.

"Keita!" Sasamaru cried as the boar crashed into Keita, dropping his health into the yellow.

"Can't the four of you deal with one pig," Tetsuo complained while dealing with a second one. Letting out a cry Tetsuo brought his mace down with the starting 'Hammerfall' technique, killing the first boar.

"Not all of us have a shield to absorb the charges, Tetsuo." Keita snapped back, embarrassed at being knocked down and hindering his teammates. Forget about looking like a leader, Keita wasn't even competent.

Sasamaru, having finally landed a 'Thrusting Strike', slaying the second boar, let out a sigh. "Well, it's going better than yesterday, right guys?

"That is true," Ducker agreed with a smile, good mood returning. "We haven't had to run away with three of us in red!"

"Indeed," Keita agreed attempting to gather everyone's attention to look like a leader. "We will finish those quests today and hit level 2!"

"Aye, aye!" The rest responded, their tone edging the line between sincere and mocking.

Forced to accept the response, Keita plowed on, "Let's find ourselves more boars to hunt." Looking around the plains, they were packed with players late to get a start on clearing the game. Most of the ones out here now were only here due to the release of the guidebook. Having knowledge of what you were getting into was an asset in staying alive.

"Looks like we're stuck to these two spawns," Tetsuo commented.

"Yupp," Ducker agreed plopping to the ground. "Gives us five minutes of waiting or so."

Sighing, melancholically, the others took up various tasks to distract themselves during the wait. Looking out at the surroundings, Keita was distracted by a beeping noise. Upon opening his menu, Keita was greeted by a notification, one new message. "Sachi," Keita gasped alerting the others.

"Are you hallucinating, dude?" Sasamaru asked.

"No," Gulping, Keita continued, "She sent me a message."

"What!?"

"But she's not in the game!"

"Oh, we should have checked the monument, huh?"

Tetsuo, unsurprisingly, was the only one who made a logical comment upon hearing the information. "I'm heading back into town to talk to her. You guys stay here."

"No way," Tetsuo argued. "We all want to see her, and anyways, we can come back tonight when there is more space on the plains to finish the quest."

"Fine," Keita snapped. "Come on." Almost jogging, Keita set a fast pace as he led the boys back to the Town of Beginnings. Entering the gates, a form dislodged itself from the shadows of the trees. Hesitating, the boys stopped, waiting to see what was approaching them.

"Hey guys," Walking into the light of the street, Sachi greeted the group with a smile.

"Sachi!"

"It really is you!"

"Wow!"

"A little bittersweet, but I am glad the whole club is here." Tetsuo told her with a smile.

"Yeah! With the whole club here, we'll be unbeatable." Ducker added on, enthusiastically nodding. "Though with Naruto here, things would have been even easier."

"Actually, he is," Sachi told them, giving them the second shock of the day. "He went to find Mozuri from school."

"Who?" Sasamaru asked for the clueless boys.

"Nobunaga-kun," Sachi clarified. "He's in Kaz's class, the kendo team, the baseball team, his best friend. You guys don't know him?"

"Uh, not really, no." Keita told Sachi truthfully.

"How close would you say they are?" Ducker asked intently, worried that a rival was moving in on Naruto.

"Ugh," Sachi sighed. "So, how have you guys been handling…" Cutting off, Sachi opened her menu, looking at something only she could see. "Speaking of Naruto. He's hoping we can all come and meet him and his friends."

"Friends plural?" Tetsuo asked confused. "Is there someone else besides him and Mozuri?"

"Ah, apparently." Sachi answered. "We haven't been together all that long." Sachi said quickly, hoping to avoid further questions. "Let's just go."

As Sachi took off to some unknown destination, the boys were forced to follow. "That seemed a bit odd, no?" Sasamaru whispered to Keita.

"She's hiding something." Keita agreed, keeping his eyes on Sachi's back.

After twisting through the wide streets for a couple minutes, Sachi entered a seemingly indistinguishable pub. Spying Naruto at the back of the pub, Sachi gave him an enchanting smile before skipping over to his table.

"Hey there," Naruto said warmly, happy to see her again.

"Hi," smiling, Sachi slid smoothly into the chair next to him, legs touching like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What!?" Klein let out an outraged scream from where he was sitting. "You already got the info broker. Now this one?" collapsing onto the table Klein let out broken sobs.

As Klein's friends were attempting to soothe him, Sachi's group walked awkwardly over to the table to introduce themselves.

"That gives us thirteen," Arthur commented from where he was sitting with a frown. "Well as long as you don't decide to leave again."

Flinching from the verbal wound, Naruto weakly replied. "Sorry about that. But I swear I'm staying this time."

"The thing that matters is that he's back," Sachi purred, drawing herself closer to Naruto.

"Haha, right…" Naruto agreed. Sweat dripped down his back as hostile glares surrounded him.

"So, you're taking advantage of Sachi, are you Naruto?" Keita asked savagely. "How dare you do this while she is mentally unstable from the extenuating circumstances?"

Groaning, Naruto buried his face in his hands. Not because he was particularly affected by the words. But because he knew what would happen and he had no way to stop it.

"Excuse me?" Sachi's voice as like ice, freezing all nearby conversations. "You think I'm mentally unstable? That he's taking advantage of me?" With each point Sachi thrust her finger at Keita's chest.

"Um, no, well, kind of?" Keita stammered in response. Off-balance at Sachi's assault, poor Keita had picked a fight he had no chance of winning.

As righteous fury entered her eyes, Naruto's gently grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "It's alright Sachi, he's just tired and confused. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yeah," Ducker agreed nodding. "I mean, if I was a girl, I'd be all over you too!"

"Um, thanks?" Naruto responded, attempting to break the awkward silence that had arisen from Ducker acclamation. "Anyways, I wanted to bring everyone together. It seems like the thirteen of us are all trying to free everyone from this game. The first step is to level up. Second, is to get to the frontier and begin mapping the labyrinth. Last, but not least, we participate in the floor boss fight. If there are any questions, ask them now."

"Wow, Sachi just said she was bringing us to meet you and some friends. I don't know if I'm ready to start fighting bosses." Sasamaru argued.

"What are you worried about?" Ducker scoffed. "Naruto will probably solo it anyways."

"Thanks for your faith Ducker," Naruto replied with a faint smile, "but I've been informed the floor bosses are fought with raid groups, or six parties of eight. To answer your question Sasamaru, it seems like you've just come from farming creeps. It's time to ask yourself why you were out fighting. If you were fighting because your friends were, then you probably shouldn't attempt to join the front lines. However, if you were fighting because you were hoping to return home someday… Well then, you need to decide how much you're willing to sacrifice to make that a reality."

In the scared silence that followed, Arthur glared at Naruto before clarifying something. "It seems unlikely that we will get the levels, and more importantly the skills required to join the boss fight on this floor. Most likely, we won't catch up until floor two or three."

"Ah, true," Scratching his head embarrassed, Naruto informed the group of more information. "In the beta test, the first-floor boss was defeated after 5 days. That would be tomorrow, but that won't happen. People have gotten to the town outside the first-floor labyrinth, but the number is limited. The level of the first boss is around six or seven. I think we can expect that at most people will try to grind out level eight or nine before attempting it. That would give us probably another week or two until a full raid can be assembled."

"How do you know so much?" Tetsuo asked wonderingly.

Blushing, Naruto cast a glance at Sachi before answering. "I have a, uh, friend who is at the frontier right now."

"Friend!?" Klein cried. "At least be honest with these good people. You're stealing all the girls and building a harem!" Collapsing, yet again, onto the table, Klein began sobbing once more.

Sachi, walked behind Naruto and began massaging his shoulders. "Naruto is not building a harem. I trust him." The sincere words convinced everyone of the truth. Naruto was only one who got the hidden message that Sachi's harsh massage gave. 'Try to build a harem and I will personally kill you'.

Swallowing back his fear, Naruto smiled at the group and tried not to wince as Sachi's possessive hands dug into his shoulders.

* * *

"That went well," Naruto commented, standing awkwardly in the doorway of Sachi's room.

After the tension had died down, the group had drunk until the early hours of the morning socializing. Promising Arthur he would come back to claim his bed, Naruto had left with Sachi to 'escort' her to her room.

"Yes, I think despite the, uh, interesting characters, we can work together." Sachi agreed.

"Oh, yeah, real interesting." Forcing a laugh, Naruto attempted to keep the conversation going. Contrary to his efforts, Sachi just stared at him. As silence took over, Naruto was forced to come up with a way to excuse himself naturally.

Before Naruto could finalize his strategy, Sachi spoke. "Arthur seemed angry at you."

"Uh yeah, he's still a little put out…" Naruto answered, confused.

"If it would be awkward to sleep in a room with him, you could stay here…" Sachi added on, cheeks tinted red.

Blindsided by the turn in direction, Naruto spoke before his mind could catch up. "and sleep on that sofa? I'd rather sleep on the floor." Laughing, Naruto didn't realize the trap he had caught himself in.

"You can share the bed with me." Sachi spoke from right in front of him.

"Wha…?" looking down at her, Naruto gasped. Her upturned face had a healthy blush to it and her eyes, like twin black holes transfixed him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto prevented himself from touching her. "And I mean, we aren't even really dating."

"Naruto…" Whispering his name Sachi stroked his face. Groaning from the contact, spikes of desire ran through his body. "We could always skip to that stage."

"Sachi, please no more. I-I don't want to take advantage of you." Naruto replied, fighting to get the words out.

Eyes tightening into a glare, Sachi replied bitingly. "You aren't listening to Keita, are you? I chose this, what part of that don't you understand."

"I guess then I'm just a coward," Naruto said, averting his eyes. "I'm scared to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Oh, Naruto," Sachi sighed. Grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her, "You could only hurt me by leaving me." With that statement Sachi pressed her lips against Naruto's.

The feeling of her soft lips and lithe body against him, Naruto's restraint broke. Closing the door with his foot, Naruto pressed himself harder into Sachi.

"N-Naruto," Sachi panted, after breaking apart. Bringing his lips back into contact with the breathless girl, Sachi's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Ugh," With a grunt Naruto's body unnaturally flew into the wall. At the same time, Sachi got a prompt in her vision. 'Unwanted contact detected. Press yes to send assailant to the Black Iron Palace prison to serve out a sentence'.

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Sachi pouted.

"Ugh, that wasn't just unfortunate, that was painful," Naruto whined. "I got shocked. What was that?"

"Umm, well apparently the game detected unwanted contact and is letting me choose whether to send you to jail or not."

"P-please don't," Naruto begged fearfully.

"I won't," Sachi sighed, dismissing the prompt. "But it seems like we can't go any further."

"Ah, yeah," Naruto agreed the shock bringing him to his senses. "I suppose I should just go?"

"We can still share the bed," Sachi insisted. Even if we can't… you know." Turning towards the bed, Sachi got in one side and left the other open. Indecision eating at him, Naruto eventually decided he couldn't walk out on Sachi again. Praying this wasn't a mistake, Naruto slid carefully into the bed, avoiding contact with Sachi. Thankfully, sleep came quickly despite little room to move and the awkward arrangement.

* * *

 _Thursday Nov 10_ _th_ _, 2022_

"Ah shit," Naruto groaned as he reached the meeting spot the next morning.

"So, you decided to show up," Arthur growled, eyes flashing with anger.

"L-look dude, it's not what you think. I just got distracted…"

"Distracted!? I stayed up waiting for you, so that we could talk. But did you come back? No, you left. Again!" With all his rage behind it, Arthur poked Naruto in the chest.

"Oh," Naruto lamely replied.

At his friend's guilty expression, Arthur's anger melted away. Groaning exasperatedly, Arthur rubbed his temples to stay calm. "Look, I get why you did it, but it still hurt. And, now that you're back… it feels like you're assuming I'm going to accept you back like nothing happened."

Face falling, Naruto digested Arthur's complaints, Naruto had no immediate reply. "You're right." Naruto finally spoke as Arthur was getting ready to leave. "I did assume you would just accept me back. I was too focused on Sachi. I was so worried about how she would treat me that I looked over your feelings. I'm sorry Arthur."

Blushing, Arthur waved his hands to brush off Naruto's speech. "Ah, I mean I get that you prioritize her and all… but um. You know, I think we've talked about feelings long enough, let's go back to the others."

"Um, sure?" Not happy about how the conversation ended, Naruto had no choice but to follow Arthur back to where the others had gathered.

"So, uh, looks like everyone is here. The objective today is to teach the new guys how to fight."

"Whoa, hold up, we know how to fight," Keita argued.

"Really?" Arthur asked with a smirk, "So what level are you guys?"

"We're still level one," Tetsuo supplied after Keita refused to answer.

"And the rest of us are level three. That means we can help you guys catch up to us fairly quickly."

Despite Arthur's comment being factually incorrect, Naruto kept his silence. He had hit level four in the two days he had spent in Horunka. With his increased level, and new weapon, Naruto was positive he would one-shot not only the boars, but also the wolves. This day would be very boring for him at this pace.

"Naruto? Hello?" Came Arthur's voice, snapping him out of his contemplation.

"Uh, what. I missed the question." Naruto was forced to reply.

Sighing, Arthur repeated himself. "I asked, whether you would be willing to demonstrate fighting for them."

"Oh, I suppose so." Naruto answered halfheartedly.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur snapped, becoming irate at Naruto's lackadaisical attitude towards fighting monsters that could spell death for them.

"Well, uh, I think I'll probably one-shot the boars with a sword skill…" Naruto told him.

"What are you talking about? I need a crit to one-shot, and I'm using a spear."

"Uh, well I upgraded my weapon," Naruto finally admitted, unwilling to talk about how he had gotten a big power boost by leaving them.

"Oh," Arthur replied after a second, catching on to why Naruto didn't want to talk about it. "Well, it shouldn't matter, you can still teach them what to do."

"True," Naruto agreed, thankful that Arthur hadn't pushed the issue. "But if I'm teaching these five, what are you seven going to do?"

Cutting off Arthur, Klein stepped forward and answered instead. "We're heading to Horunka! Get there, accept some quests and warp back here!"

"You shouldn't take that journey lightly. There are some tricky sections along the way." Naruto told them, frightened for their well-being, but Arthur interrupted.

"It's all cool, the bad sections are outlined in the guidebook that Argo released. We can do this." Arthur adamantly told Naruto.

Keeping his doubts to himself, Naruto just nodded. Arthur was skilled, he wouldn't die, not against the enemies on this floor. "Alright then. Let's create our two parties and head out."

"Wow!" Ducker exclaimed as he watched Naruto solo kill a boar without sword skills or taking damage. Eyes wide with excitement, Ducker was practically drooling. On the other side of the spectrum, Keita snorted as Naruto lazily returned his sword to its sheath.

"Show-off," Keita mumbled under his breath. Every second Naruto spent with the group, Keita's leadership was being undermined. Sachi didn't look to Keita when decisions had to be made. Also, with Ducker's hero vision and Tetsuo's level-head, Keita was being looked to less and less. Trying to tell himself that friends don't have leaders didn't help. He was the president of the computer club. He liked being looked up to. He liked making decisions for the group. But now…

"We're breaking into two groups of three and each is fighting their own boar. I'll play forward for my group, Tetsuo will be the other forward." Swiftly and succinctly, Naruto had given the group orders and they had followed. No one looked to Keita, Naruto was in charge here.

"Why does Tetsuo play forward?" Keita snapped, unable to contain his ire. Receiving a glare from Ducker and Sachi, Keita ignored them and focused on Naruto.

"He has a shield," Naruto replied slowly, as if he wasn't sure whether Keita was joking or not. "Tetsuo will use it to absorb the Boar's charge and you two will hit the Boar with sword skills. I'll do the same with my sword."

Flushing red, Keita didn't deign to reply to Naruto. As Naruto finished divvying up the groups Keita stalked angrily off to the side. Not like he would say as much, but Keita had an inferiority complex to Naruto. No matter what he did, Sachi's focus was always on Naruto. Regardless of the new graphics card, or the new code he had written, Sachi was always more interested in Naruto. That had been bad enough, but now, Naruto was stealing his position and his group from him. Anger starting to boil over, Keita missed as his group went to aggro a boar.

The groups had broken into Tetsuo, Ducker, and Keita while Naruto kept Sachi and Sasamaru. This had two functions as far as Naruto was concerned, it kept Keita away from being under Naruto's direct commands, and it kept Ducker away from him.

Grumbling Keita failed to notice as Tetsuo blocked a charge leaving him and the boar unable to act. Ducker, however, did not miss his chance and struck with a 'Side Bite', the starting dagger skill. While 'Side Bite' was possibly the weakest starting skill of any weapon, it did bonus damage on a back stab. This was not a back stab. 20% of its health missing, the boar retreated.

"Keita?" distracted by his missing party member Tetsuo took his gaze off the 'Blue Boar'. The boar, on the other hand did not miss the chance presented.

"Tetsuo!" Ducker screeched as the boar trampled Tetsuo. When Tetsuo hit the ground, he was imparted with the tumble status. This prevented him from moving as the boar recovered. Stuck with fear, Ducker and Keita could only stare as the boar reared up to maul their friends face. Tetsuo closed his eyes waiting for the damage to come. After five seconds of nothing, Tetsuo finally worked up the courage to open his eyes. The boar was gone, in its place was Naruto.

Fire in his eyes, Naruto forced himself to take several deep breaths before speaking. "What happened?" Despite doing his best to restrain his anger, both Ducker and Keita flinched.

"I froze. It won't happen again." Bowing regretfully to Naruto, Ducker was repentant before his idol.

"They started the boar without me," Keita spoke idly. "don't look at me."

Grinding his teeth Naruto stopped himself from yelling at Keita. Opening his mouth to attempt to start a cavil conversation, Naruto was cut off.

"That's a real lame excuse, Keita." Sachi told him forcefully. "Your friend's life was in danger and you're acting like you don't care."

Surrounded by glares, Keita's calm exterior started to crack. "Well, you know, I should have started it and…" Talking in circles, Sachi's ire was growing when Tetsuo came to his rescue.

"Lay off of him." Tetsuo calmly spoke as he got to his feet. "I should never have taken my gaze off the boar. It's my fault."

"Well, everyone seems to be alright. Let's continue hunting unless there are any complaints?" If there were complaints, Naruto didn't stick around to find out as he led his two off to another boar.

* * *

Less than an hour later Keita marched miserably at the back of the group as they returned to the Town of Beginnings. Everyone else was in their highest spirits since getting stuck in this world. The reason for both of those things was currently leading them to their destination, Naruto. With excellent fighting, guidance, and tips, Naruto had helped them improve more in an hour then they had in two days. Finishing up their quest objectives, the group was headed back to town to get the next set and level up.

Keita knew he should be just as happy as the rest of them. He had finally gotten somewhere in this world; his friends had an incredibly strong fighter looking after them. Regardless of all of that, Keita was depressed. He wanted to be the one they looked up to. He wanted to be the one Sachi looked at with those glowing, trusting eyes of hers. But here he was, bringing up the rear, all but forgotten. Bad thoughts, compounding on each other, Keita's mood continued to decline while his friends' rose. Previously, Keita had always left a sort of relief when he saw the 'Entering Safe Zone' notice pop-up. Today, however, there was no relief to the weight he felt. His friends had been in no danger, not with Naruto there. Always Keita had been proud to lead his friends back with no losses suffered, today that was no longer enough.

Hearing someone walking beside him, Keita raised his head and looked over. "Hey dude, everything alright?" Sasamaru asked him quietly to avoid prying ears.

Opening his mouth to wave him off, Keita hesitated. "Is... is Naruto a better leader than me?" Keita asked nervously.

"Leader?" Sasamaru asked. Taking a moment to think it over the boys walked side-by-side for awhile before Sasamaru finally answered. "Yes, he is a better leader," Sasamaru bluntly finished. "However, you're a better friend Keita, and you're acting like he's replacing you for some reason."

"Isn't he though?" Keita replied stubbornly. "All of you look to him for directions."

"Uh, obviously?" Sasamaru replied baffled. "I mean he has real life fighting experience. On his first day in Goblin Slayer he was better than us dude."

Grimacing Keita had no reply. "I suppose I'll try to accept it better." Keita eventually relented.

"Thanks, man," Sasamaru told him with a smile. "Everyone is with you to the end. Don't you doubt that."

Finally smiling for the first time that day, Keita walked the rest of the way with his head held high.

* * *

In the teleport gate plaza, the six of them sat around laughing, waiting for Arthur's group to return. "Dude, we could be out killing more boar's," Ducker complained.

"Nah," Naruto lazily declined, completely relaxed, "We're moving onto wolves this afternoon."

"Is it wise to move onto harder enemies," Tetsuo asked nervously, "our boar killing still isn't perfect."

Snorting, Naruto waved Tetsuo off. "I'll keep you all safe against the wolves, also that level up did more than you might think at first."

"And if we want more experience against boars?" Keita asked haughtily.

"Keita!" Sachi reproached him.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto calmed her. "If you want to master fighting boars then go right ahead. It won't help though; the enemies will keep changing. It's fighting itself that you need to learn. To become one with your weapon, trust it as you trust yourself. When you reach that stage the form of the enemy will not matter. You will adapt, and you will win."

"Thank you for that, guru," Keita replied, rolling his eyes. As hard as he tried to blow it off, he was impressed. It was obvious Naruto knew how to fight. His skill was undeniable.

"Wow! Just what I would expect from Naruto-senpai," Ducker sighed longingly. "Sachi's so lucky to be a girl." Ducker whispered beneath his breath. Unfortunately for him, his attempt at whispering failed. The awkward silence that followed was left unbroken until Arthur showed up almost ten minutes later.

"Hey everyone! How did everything… go?" Trailing off as he walked up, Arthur noticed something was wrong with the group.

"Uh, good," Naruto asserted standing up to greet Arthur. "Everyone is level two now. You guys got to Horunka all right?"

"You bet we did!" Klein asserted. Pushing his way past Arthur, Klein took over regaling Naruto's group with the tale. "There we were, pushed to the brink by the elite wolf mob. Just when all hope seemed lost, I jumped into the air, came down and decapitated it in one hit!" Finishing his speech, Klein struck an epic pose.

"So, what you're saying is, you led your group to almost certain death and required a miracle to survive?" Naruto asked Klein dryly.

"Ugh," Klein replied, falling over as he lost his balance. "Well, that wasn't the part I was hoping you would focus on." Klein mumbled.

As everyone burst into laughter, tension eased. "So, what should we do now?" Arthur asked.

"I'm planning to take them out to hunt wolves. If I can get them to level three today, then we can all go to Horunka tomorrow." Naruto asserted.

"Level three today?" Dale asked disbelievingly. "It took us two days to do that. There's no way they can hit level three today."

"What?" Naruto replied confused. "Why wouldn't they hit level three today? All they need to complete is the fang quest, the fur quest, the kill count one, and one boar repeatable."

"Fur quest?" Arthur supplied questioningly.

"Uh yeah. It's one of the wolf ones you can accept in this city. I think it gives the most experience of the three, actually."

"Yeah, we never did it." Issin admitted for their group.

"Oh, it's in Argo's guidebook though, I've seen it." Naruto insisted.

"We didn't use it to look up wolves, man, I mean there's a lot in there. Don't got time to read it all." Klein complained.

"True," Naruto agreed, "It is very impressive."

"Yes, very impressive." Sachi echoed sourly. "Well let's get a move on with the quests then."

"Wait," Harry One called, "are we just expected to sit around for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm, there are dummies you can practice sword skills on in town," Naruto told them thoughtfully, "Additionally, there are a bunch of fetch quests, some logic quests, and other stuff. It should be easy to fill an afternoon."

"Well, you only have six people, two of us could go with you," Arthur logically added.

"That would lower experience per kill though," Naruto fired right back.

"Don't worry about us, Naruto," Klein informed him with a wink. "We'll find something to keep us entertained."

"That's what I'm worried about," Naruto replied with a smile. "Catch you guys later!"

* * *

"Now, hunting wolves is slightly different than hunting boars." Naruto informed the rest of his party while they walked. "They are faster, do more damage, and are less linear. However, their total health is similar to the boars. That means they will go down in two clean sword skills. Therefore, it will be the forward's job to stop the wolves and the other two will kill it. Any questions?"

"What if the forward can't stop it?" Tetsuo asked, slight fear entering his voice.

"They will, one way or another," Naruto smirked.

"What does that mean?" Keita asked testily, unable to completely let go of his anger.

"It means that the wolf will stop after it uses a major skill. Even if the forward misses the block the wolf won't be able to hit for half of their health. It's on the damage dealers to deal with the wolf at that point."

"Sounds easy enough," Sachi said confidently from her position beside Naruto.

"Easy for you to say," Keita complained, "He won't let an enemy even look at you."

"I think we will change the groups," Naruto declared. "Sachi you're with Tetsuo, Keita you're coming with me."

"Fine," Sachi sighed, understanding why Naruto was doing it.

"Don't expect any kisses from me if you help me out," Keita snapped.

"I wouldn't mind!" Ducker told them, killing the mood yet again.

"Well, here we are." Naruto told the group dramatically as they reached the top of the hill. Spread out below the group was knee-high grass with game trails weaved through them. "The wolves are hard to spot from far away so be careful not to split up. You know everything else you need to handle this, just stay calm."

As Naruto's words washed over the group, the building tension washed away. His confidence and tone of voice made others desire to put their faith in him. Naruto gave off the feeling that if you followed his instructions everything would be fine. He gave off the aura of a leader.

"Wow…" Ducker's sentiment was shared by the others of the group, "what a man…" While Sachi still agreed, Ducker had lost the other's here.

Finding the first wolf, Naruto easily caught its bite with his sword immobilizing them both. Taking advantage of this pause, Sasamaru and Keita easily finished it off. Acknowledging their deed with a nod, Naruto turned to check up on how Tetsuo's group was doing. While he wouldn't say it out loud, Naruto was concerned about how Sachi would do without him there. His fears appeared to be baseless as Sachi released a 'Thrusting Strike' ending their group's wolf. Nodding, Naruto turned back to his group as they set out to find another wolf.

A few wolves later, Naruto was distracted by a notification. Reading the message, colour drained from his face. "I got to head back to the city. Do what you want, just don't die!" Leaving his final advice, Naruto began sprinting back to the Town of Beginnings.

"Well, that was random," Ducker eventually said.

"Hmm, I doubt it," Tetsuo disagreed, "If he received a message then one of his other friends are probably in danger."

"How?" Sasamaru disagreed, "They were all going to stay in the town for the afternoon."

Frowning Sachi kept her worries to herself. Not all of Naruto's friends were in the city, one was on the front lines. As much as Sachi didn't like Argo she didn't wish for her death. "Stay safe," Sachi whispered, hoping for his safe return.

"Do we head back then?" Ducker asked the group.

"He said we could do what we want, so we will continue hunting," Keita asserted.

"Alright," Tetsuo nodded, "as one group or two?"

Opening his mouth to reply, Keita slowly let it close. Keita hesitated, trying to figure out the answer to a question that Naruto would have instinctively known.

"Why not stay as one group?" Sachi probed. "since Tetsuo is our only real forward then our damage dealers can take turns. This also gives us more options if we aggro multiple by accident."

"Good thinking, Sachi," Keita replied sagely. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Sweating, Keita tried to play off his ignorance.

"I bet she did," Tetsuo sighed, not fooled by Keita's acting.

* * *

Running through the streets, Naruto received strange looks from the people whom he passed. The message he had gotten had been from Arthur. Apparently, when they were out doing quests in the city they ran into issues with another group. Now, the two groups were duelling to determine who was right. 'How did it come to this?' Naruto thought to himself. Klein's group was older, as adults they should've been able to calm down any situation without a duel. Screeching to a halt at the location he had been sent, Naruto was a mixture of nerves and fury. Evaluating the situation, Naruto sighed. It reminded him of elementary school. Two sides of kids at odds with each other but both too scared to do anything about it.

"What's up?" Naruto greeted them as he walked between the two halves.

"Here he is!" Klein shouted dramatically, "He'll kick your leader's ass!"

"Huh?" Naruto's confusion was met by laughter from the other group.

"Him?" One of them asked. "He doesn't look like he could kill a boar."

Swallowing his pride, Naruto ignored them and turned to Arthur for an explanation. "Well?"

"Uh," Arthur awkwardly began, "We ran into them on a quest and only one group can complete it at a time. They said they should go first because they're working to help clear the game. Klein and his buddies went off on them saying they were helping the best player in the game…"

Cutting Arthur off with his hand, Naruto had to ask, "Me?"

"Yeah, so anyways, their leader said that he would duel this best player and the winning group would go first."

"Wait," Naruto asked, "how long does it take for each group to go?"

"About half an hour," A voice from the other group answered. Turning around Naruto was faced with a man possessing the bluest hair he had seen. "Diavel's the name. I'm looking forward to our duel." The rest of the group smirked, assuming their victory was assured.

"I see," Naruto coldly replied. Based on the time it had taken for him to get here one group could be finishing up right about now. It was obvious this Diavel character had wanted a fight. "Then you're on."

A wave of his hand and a couple button pushes later, Naruto received a duel request. 'Diavel has challenged you to a half-finish duel. Do you accept?' Pressing the yes button, Naruto drew his sword. Upon seeing his anneal blade, the taunts from Diavel's group shrunk.

"Impressive blade," Diavel said tersely.

"Thanks," Naruto replied with a lazy smile.

Put off by Naruto's lackadaisical attitude, Diavel assumed a fighting position. While he had complimented Naruto's gear, his was by no means shabby. Wielding in his left hand a 'Metal Buckler' and a 'Bronze Sword' in his right, Diavel had upgraded his equipment. Naruto knew from experience that both of those items were for sale in Horunka. Most likely, to have gotten that far and back already Diavel was either a beta tester or had access to knowledge.

Dropping into fighting position as well, Naruto waited out the last ten seconds of the counter. At zero, Naruto began stalking forward, but Diavel smirked and fell into an unfamiliar high stance. As his sword began to glow, Naruto realized that Diavel had learntthe next sword skill, 'Rage Spike'. From his time talking with Argo, Naruto knew that this was a very versatile skill that had a long range. It was recommended that he pick it up when his one-handed sword hit 50. However, it was currently sitting around 45.

Years of fighting experience let Naruto make a split-second decision. Leaping back before the sword skill even went off, Diavel's eyes widened with panic. The range of 'Rage Spike' was three metres. If Naruto exited that range, then… hair blown back from the wind of the sword skill, Naruto smirked at Diavel's terrified face.

The 'Vertical' landed right on top of Diavel's head. With no helmet of protection, the critical noise also rang out. Health falling, Diavel was blown back to the place he had taken off from.

Getting up with a groan, Diavel's health hovered around 60%. "What an annoying strategy," Diavel whined.

"Your fault for leading with an obvious sword skill," Naruto shrugged.

"What do you mean!?" Diavel raged back, "the only way you can fight in this game is sword skills!"

With an evil smile on his face, Naruto replied, "I look forward to proving you wrong."

Stalking forward, Diavel hesitated before raising his shield to meet his advance. Feinting to Diavel's shield side, Diavel jabbed with his shield attempting to knock Naruto off balance. Meeting no resistance, Diavel had no time to be stunned as Naruto's sword came from the other direction connecting with his head. Stumbling, Diavel's health fell another 5% leaving him barely in the duel. Yelling with rage, Diavel started up a 'Horizontal'.

Seeing the move coming a mile away, Naruto sighed. He had thought this fight would be interesting, oh well. Deciding to leave his mark on the duel, Naruto didn't retreat out of the skills range. Waiting for the skills activation, Naruto jumped and flipped his body in the direction the swing was coming from. Fluidly rising out of his roll, Naruto remained untouched. He had effectively flipped over Diavel's sword skill. Mouth flapping, Diavel received Naruto's lazy thrust into his chest bringing the duel to a close.

"You should practice moving your body," Naruto commented sheathing his sword. Leaving a gaping Diavel behind, Naruto walked back to his friends. "Well, I fought your fight for you. Next time, it's not happening."

As they stammered to come up with a response, Naruto left them behind to return to the wolf plains.

* * *

"Rargh!" Ducker yelled as he executed a swift 'Side Bite' which was promptly dodged by the wolf. This movement left Ducker in front of Sasamaru's sword skill. Taking the damage Ducker went rolling with a grunt.

"Guys!" Sachi shouted stamping her foot. However, everyone else was panicking and firing off sword skills as soon as possible. Without a clear target the wolf was just running around them doing the odd bite. Eventually, the wolf burst into polygons as Tetsuo caught it with a 'Hammerfall'.

"Yeah, I think we should go back to the way Naruto showed us guys," Tetsuo complained nervously. All four of them had fallen below 50% health. Most of it self-inflicted. Sachi had avoided most of the damage by refusing to participate in the new battle strategy Keita had forced them into.

"Yes, you will be going back to my way," Naruto's cold voice broke in. Looking at him, the four boys broke into a nervous sweat. "I just wasted my time, so I'm not happy right now. I don't care whose stupid idea that was, we're going back to what works."

"So, everyone is okay?" Sachi asked.

"Ah, yeah." Naruto confirmed, "They just got stuck in a posturing contest and I had to sort it out. Now, drink a potion and break into groups, Let's go!"

Not wanting to draw Naruto's ire, they swallowed their replies and followed his instructions.

* * *

Returning to an out of the way inn, Naruto sighed as he sat down across from Arthur.

"Long day?" Arthur asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, and that little stunt you guys pulled didn't help either." Naruto told him with a glare.

"Sorry, sorry," Arthur surrendered. "I should've tried harder to defuse it, but to hear them make fun of us, and you… I guess we just got too heated."

"And you wanted to see if I could actually beat the guy," Naruto added on dryly.

"Haha, that too I suppose," Arthur laughed, embarrassed.

"Oh, well. I'm glad it wasn't something more serious."

"So, you aren't mad at us?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"No, I do wish the dude had been a bit better, but whatever. He clearly specializes in killing monsters and has no experience fighting things that can think." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed nodding, "I feel like most people will end up like that though. Good at killing monsters, but unable to fight real people."

"I only hope that they don't have to fight real people," Naruto said seriously, "if it comes to that then something has gone seriously wrong."

"Um," Arthur hesitated, unsure whether he should worry his friend. "Well, walking around town this afternoon, we heard some rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, apparently deaths have started to roll in, and the blame is going to the beta testers. I don't know why, Kayaba trapped people in here."

"Kayaba isn't here," Naruto explained sadly, "the beta testers are."

"Ah, a scapegoat."

"Precisely," Naruto agreed, "I imagine most of the beta testers are aware of this and are in the later towns trying to get strong enough to dissuade anyone from attacking."

"Makes sense," Arthur agreed nodding.

"However," Naruto commented, "a large portion of the deaths are most likely those beta testers."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well, a larger portion of them are probably comfortable going out to hunt, and there have been some changes from the beta. The swamps reduce more movement speed than they used to for example."

At Naruto's response Arthur could only gape for awhile as the gears turned in his head. "T-that's… wow."

"Wow, indeed," Naruto agreed with a laugh.

"Do you think there's a way we can help reduce the deaths?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Yes, we can get out to the frontier and help Argo collect information."

"Ah," Arthur exclaimed. Looking down Arthur was conflicted as guilt tore through him. He was part of the reason Naruto returned here. If Naruto had been out there, how many people would have been saved?

"It's not your fault," Naruto asserted, reading Arthur's emotions. "Coming back was something I needed to do. Besides, when we all get out there, it will do far more than I could ever do by myself."

Laughing, Arthur could only shake his head at his friend, "You're some leader, you know that?"

"So, I've been told," Naruto replied, laughing along with his friend.

After some time had passed, Arthur awkwardly asked, "Are you heading back to Sachi tonight?"

"W-well, I was thinking of staying with you… you know if that's alright." Naruto answered, just as awkwardly.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Arthur asked curiously. "You didn't try to, uh, you know, force things?"

"No!" Naruto replied indignantly, "well, I don't think so, but women are so strange!" Holding his head in his hands, Naruto complained to Arthur.

"Don't you worry, friend!" Arthur answered with a smile, "Arthur's here to answer all of your questions!"

"But you've never had a girlfriend," Naruto replied confused.

"Hey, while you've had personal contact with them, I've been observing. Your vision is clouded by being inside their influence. By remaining neutral I have attained knowledge you would've required decades to attain."

"I call bullshit," Naruto sighed, "but I suppose it can't hurt to tell you…"

"What!" Exclaiming after hearing Naruto's story, Arthur stood up. "She, she always seemed so timid…" Staring off into the distance with glazed eyes, Arthur's world turned upside down.

"Uh, I was hoping for a little more," Naruto answered, growing uncomfortable at the far-off look in Arthur's eyes.

"B-But, it's just so crazy! I mean, Sachi!" Arthur continued to shout, unable to deal with the information provided.

"It was just a kiss…, so, are we good then?" Naruto asked, wanting to change the topic to anything else.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine," Arthur replied, still dazed.

"I've decided, I'm going to go see Sachi." Talking quickly, Naruto extracted himself from the chair and darted out of the inn. "What the hell was that?" Naruto complained to himself as he hurried back to Sachi's room.

"Come in!" Opening the door, Naruto walked cautiously into Sachi's room.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you or anything."

"No, I was hoping you'd come back tonight," Sachi replied nervously. "I thought we could, uh, you know… try again?"

"Sachi, look, I need to ask you a question."

Seeing Naruto's serious face, Sachi gulped. "W-what is it?"

"Last night, that warning said undesired contact. Was it undesired?" Nerves, cracking his voice, Naruto maintained eye contact with Sachi.

"N-no," Sachi stuttered, "I was enjoying it, I swear."

"I see," Looking down, Naruto replied sadly. He had experience interacting with people, with bringing out the best of people on his sports team. Naruto could spot lies, especially in someone with no experience lying. "I'm sorry I pushed you, I should've known better. I'll go stay with Arthur. Night." Turning around to leave, Naruto's hand was on the handle when Sachi's voice rang out.

"Wait!" Sachi shouted panicked. "I thought I was ready, but I panicked. It's not your fault, its mine!"

Hesitating in the doorway Naruto paused. "Do you mean that?" Seeing the fear in Naruto's eyes caused Sachi pain. "I've been worrying about it all day. Wondering whether you really did want me…"

As Naruto trailed off, Sachi's chest clenched. She had caused him so much worry, all because she was a coward. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Well, I guess, I'll uh see you tomorrow then. Big day, you should be well rested."

"Won't you stay?" Sachi asked timidly. "I did mention, um., trying again." Staring at his blushing sort-of girlfriend Naruto's inner desires awoke, he wanted to kiss her and never stop.

Coughing awkwardly to buy time. Naruto slowly replied, trying to find the right words. "I think, we should go more slowly. That way, I don't push you into anything, and we can, um., continue to get closer?"

Gaping at the awkward Naruto, Sachi began giggling. "I don't think you can take a relationship much slower than ours."

"Well, we were only friends before," Naruto retorted, "I don't think we can add that time trying to further that. Actually, we haven't even gone on a date yet, have we?"

"True," Sachi sighed. "and I'm sorry about what happened last time."

"It's OK," Naruto assured her. "Was it something in particular I did?"

"N-not really," Sachi stammered, "it's just when you went to kiss me, I guess it reminded me of those boys… I panicked initially. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, I should have been more receptive to how you felt."

"I guess we'll just have to take things slowly," Sachi pouted.

Patting the grumbling Sachi on the head, Naruto helped ease her conscious. "Look, we will work through it together, alright?" Seeing his girlfriend perk up a little, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's just go to bed for today."

"Fine," Sachi sighed. "I was looking forward to it though."

"I know, I know" Naruto said gently, stroking her back. Crawling into bed Naruto wrapped his arm around Sachi. falling into a deep sleep, Naruto was much more comfortable with life than he had been yesterday.

* * *

 _Friday Nov 11_ _th_ _, 2022_

Walking along the path at a fast pace, Naruto began to feel conflicted. Did he have any right to feel as happy as he did, while technically being a prisoner? Thinking about it, did he really regret putting the Nerve Gear on and coming to this world? To see the limits of what was possible shattered? If he was being honest, Naruto would rather be in the game than sitting beside Sachi's and Arthur's bedside praying. He could do something from here. Telling himself this was the only reason why he was happy to be here, Naruto refocused on his journey to Horunka. The monotonous scenery of tall grass made it easy for the mind to wander but Naruto stayed sharp as he carefully observed the scenery. Realistically, Naruto knew that with thirteen people anyone dying was a slim possibility, but still, it was his job to keep them safe.

Wind blowing, the group continued down a wide dirt road. They were approximately two-thirds of the way to Horunka and the danger was only beginning. Along the main path, spawns were far and few in between. Venturing off the path even 10 metres, however, could lead a player into swarms of enemies they hadn't noticed. It was for this reason that Naruto had picked up the 'Search' skill. After talking intensely with Argo about it on their trip to Horunka, Naruto had decided it was the best option. With the search skill, Naruto could maximize hunting while staying safe. The downside was obviously losing access to a combat skill.

Snapping his head to the right, Naruto's eyes detected rustling from the grass. As he stopped, the rest of the group stared confused at each other. Knowing better than to make noise, they stood there in awkward silence as Naruto measured the danger.

"Only a stray wolf, not worth our time," Naruto eventually said, before continuing.

"Wolf?" Keita asked scathingly, "there was nothing there."

"Keita!" Sachi reproached him.

"Dude's got a point," Dale added. "Field's empty."

Sighing, Naruto pulled out his sword. Dashing into the field, Naruto parried the fangs of a wolf before finishing it with a 'Slant'. Sheathing his sword, Naruto turned around to meet white faces.

"And that is why you never doubt the guy," Arthur said smugly, "you'll learn eventually."

"Maybe. You can't learn if you're dead though. Remember that."

"Hey, ease up on the lads," Klein breezily commented, "If the eight of us survived the journey, we've got nothing to fear from having more people."

"Not true," Naruto rebuked Klein. "I've learned quite a but about the game. Apparently, when there are large groups of allied players, the game will increase the number of mobs in group spawns. This means it isn't a total waste to hunt in large groups, and it doesn't affect smaller groups which go after isolated mobs anyways."

"Well that's just cruel!" Klein gasped, "Also it seems like an exploitable mechanic."

"Actually, that was my first thought too," Naruto answered with a smile, "but according to Argo, every group that tried to exploit increased spawns had the technique work for about ten minutes before it failed. It was originally thought that GM's were trolling them, but the reaction was too quick. No one knows how, but the game can detect you attempting to exploit it."

"W-what!? The server is an AI?" Klein's panicked shouts drew everything from giggles to gales of laughter.

"Alright, I'll bite," Naruto sighed, "what was funny about that?"

"Oh right. You have a techno-phobia," Arthur laughed.

"It wasn't really that funny, Naruto," Sachi explained calmly to him. "The concept of designing an AI advanced enough to do something like that is ridiculous, that's all."

"True," Tetsuo agreed, "the amount of time you would have to put into making something like that would overshadow even the creation of this world."

"And why would that be?" Naruto asked, once again revealing his shortcomings.

This time Keita took the chance to answer the question. "Don't you know anything? Creating an AI that can read human intentions and move to block their actions would be revolutionary. While Kayaba is undoubtedly a genius, even he wouldn't have the time to push AI design that far."

"Obviously," Naruto replied rolling his eyes. "Anyways, keep a look out, I don't want anyone falling victim to an 'Alpha Small Wolf'."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Ducker nervously queried.

"The elite wolf mob that spawns on these plains. Devilishly hard to track down according to Argo. They never stop moving, eternally circling their domain."

"You don't have to make them sound so sinister," Klein complained, "They won't attack a group this big."

"True," Naruto admitted, "but they can howl and call in enough reinforcements to do it."

Shivering at Naruto's smile, Klein bit back his reply and refocused on the scenery. "It's so boring out there!"

"You can't shut up for a minute, can you, Klein?" Kunimittz complained, fed up with Klein's whining.

"The day I don't whine, is the day I have officially made it," Klein declared proudly.

"So, if we tape your mouth shut, does that count?" Issin asked sarcastically.

Becoming the laughingstock of the group, Klein began to pout. Head down, Klein took his gaze off where he was supposed to keeping a watch out for encroaching enemies.

"Watch out!" Naruto's panicked shout was too late for Dale who was jumped on by a 'Small Wolf'. Due to receiving an undefended blow, Dale got a tumble debuff, preventing him from immediately rising. Recovering from its 'Leap' skill, the wolf began its most powerful skill, 'Feast'. Only usable against prone enemies, this was how the wolf mobs had racked up kills against players in the beta. Ambush someone, knock them down, and 'Feast' on them.

An almost invisible 'Horizontal' decimated the 'Small Wolf' halting the 'Feast' skill halfway through. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked the traumatized Dale gently.

"Uh, yeah I think so," Dale replied, slowly standing back up. Despite being level three, the damage from the wolf had taken close to half of Dale's health.

"Alright, drink a potion and, shit!" Peeling away from the conversation Naruto swung his sword meeting the 'Leap' of a wolf. "Prepare for battle!" Naruto roared.

The sight of a friend suddenly mauled combined with another wolf appearing seemingly from nowhere, panic overcame the group. As another two wolves emerged from the grass, Sachi's scream rang out further disorientating the group.

"Focus," Naruto commanded, his voice cutting through the chatter of the others. "Protect each other. Don't let them bring you down."

As orders came out, panic started to fade. They had instructions, all they had to do was what Naruto said. Possessing this knowledge made it easier for them to stay calm and do their job.

Blocking one wolf with his sword and dodging another, Naruto made it look easy. Refusing to be protected, Dale released a 'Berserk Blow' against the closest wolf. Possessing the only two-handed sword in the group, Dale dealt big damage when his skill connected. The balance came from the long post-skill freeze time and the difficultly of properly wielding the blade.

Following Dale, Klein unleashed a 'Reaver' to finish off the first wolf. Seemingly dancing, Naruto kept the other two at bay. Smiling at how easy the encounter had turned out to be, Klein let his guard down. Hearing a growl Klein turned around to meet a wolf impacting his chest.

"Klein!" the shouts rang out from the members of Klein's group. Dale was too far away and was restricted by his heavy weapon. Issin, Harry one, Dynamm, and Kunimittz froze upon seeing their leader downed. Fear rearing, they were either unable or unwilling to help Klein.

"I've got you!" coming in with a roar, Tetsuo unleashed a 'Hammerfall' on the wolf. Hammer connecting with its head, the wolf splintered into polygons and the hammer kept going.

"Oof," heaving awkwardly at taking a hammer to the chest, Klein's health fell even more. In response to taking damage, Tetsuo's cursor changed colour. Confused by the turn of events, they didn't have time to focus on the new situation as Arthur's voice cut through the din.

"Focus!" blocking another wolf, Arthur yelled at the idle men. Centering themselves on dealing with the wolves, the group was finally working as a coordinated unit again.

* * *

"Finally!" Ducker sighed as the last wolf died, impaled upon Sachi's spear. "Felt like they'd never end."

"Yeah," Klein agreed with a smile, "Once we got ourselves centred though it was easy enough."

Nodding their assent, the group exchanged high fives and congratulations. "What's up with Tetsuo's cursor though?" Keita asked, breaking the cheer.

"I'm already working on it," Naruto replied tersely. Menu opened, Naruto typed a terse message to Argo. "In the meantime, let's continue to Horunka."

With no more surprises, the group approached the outer wall of the village less than twenty minutes later. Unlike the Town of Beginnings, Horunka was a proper town. Made entirely out wood, the wall stood no more than three metres high and fifteen centimetres thick. At the entrance stood two guards. Equipped with a full suit of bronze armour, the imposing soldiers each held a halberd loosely in their right hand.

Used to the familiar sight by now, the group payed them no mind as they marched triumphantly into the town. First Naruto with Arthur and Sachi, then Klein and his group walked into Horunka. As Keita's group marched through after them, the guards took up their halberds and crossed them in front of Tetsuo.

"No criminal will enter Horunka!"

"Halt, your kind isn't welcome here!"

At the guards shouted lines, the ones who had entered Horunka already turned around to see what had happened. "Whoa! Criminal? Who?" At Ducker's excited voice, everyone finally homed in on Tetsuo's orange cursor.

"Seriously?" Klein whined, "the dude was just helping me out."

"Is there any way to change this?" Tetsuo asked the guards nervously.

After a brief delay, the guards eventually replied. "If the crime had been murder, no redemption would be possible."

"However, for bodily harm there is a mission that you can complete."

Swallowing, Tetsuo asked, "and what is this mission."

"You must go into the surrounding forest."

"And pick 10 of the 'Thyme' herbs. When you return to us."

"We will consider you redeemed." The second guard finished.

"Well that sucks," Sasamaru told his friend helpfully.

"Thanks," Tetsuo replied sarcastically. Looking sheepish, Sasamaru backed away. Taking his place, Naruto walked over. "Unfortunately, it seems like you have to do it on your own," Naruto told Tetsuo sympathetically. "The game will know if we even just point it out to you."

"How do you know that?" Keita asked suspiciously.

"Argo," Naruto replied simply, "she said any redemption quest not done completely solo always fails."

Sighing, Tetsuo hung his head. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"What I don't understand, is why this is the only time this has happened," Arthur queried, "I mean, I've seen the guys hit each before."

"I got an answer for that too," Naruto sighed despondently, "Tetsuo isn't in Klein's party. Since we had to break into two parties, only people from the same party can damage each other and not be marked. However, as the party leader you can change the settings so that friendly damage will always be considered a crime."

"Rough, dude," Klein moaned. "come have as many drinks as you want on me when you get back. I owe you!"

"Sorry Tetsuo," Naruto sighed, "but there's no way around this."

"Yeah, I understand." Tetsuo replied staying stoic. "I'll be back in an hour or so, I suppose."

"Stay at the edges of the forest. You'll find herbs to pick there and avoid enemies at the same time." Naruto advised.

"Thanks," Tetsuo nodded, "bye guys."

"Later."

"Stay safe."

"See ya!"

Giving a Tetsuo a quick hug before he set out, Sachi attempted to keep the fear off her face as Tetsuo set off into the forest. As Tetsuo left sight, Sachi turned around and buried her face into Naruto's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, right?" Sachi whispered so only Naruto could hear.

"Of course, he will be," Naruto whispered back, ignoring Keita's jealous stare.

Sachi started to shake in Naruto's arms. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, Naruto gently stroked her head. "Can't you go after him?" Sachi asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm Sorry, Sachi." Naruto replied gently. "I could, but it wouldn't help anything, you know that."

"It's just so unfair though! Tetsuo did nothing wrong!" Sachi complained.

"You're right. We were caught off guard due to lack of information. As time goes on this will happen less frequently."

"But when it does?" Sachi inquired fearfully. "What if it's our lives on the line next time we're ignorant?"

"Then we just won't be ignorant," Naruto asserted, "and for that we need information."

"Which means we need Argo," Sachi grumbled.

"Yes, we do."

"I know she's helping keep us alive, I do." Sachi slowly said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"As long as you work together," Naruto chuckled. Hearing him laugh at her, Sachi pouted at her boyfriend. "You're adorable when you do that, you know that?"

Looking away, Sachi blushed at the compliment. "You've said that before. You should work on your compliments."

"Hmm, maybe Argo can sell me some," Naruto responded teasingly.

Pouting again, Sachi sulked out of Naruto's arms and walked further into town. "I'm going to go sit down." Chuckling lightly to himself, Naruto followed after Sachi.

* * *

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Sachi asked nervously.

"It's only been an hour," Naruto replied calmly sitting at a booth at an inn. Arm around Sachi, Naruto attempted to keep her calm as Tetsuo was off farming herbs. "He's probably just being careful to avoid enemies."

"Yeah, his health is still full in the party…"

"Exactly, if it drops at all I will personally rush out to help him." Naruto told her, trying to keep Sachi calm. However, a slight shake in his voice gave him away.

"Is something wrong?" Sachi asked curiously, "I mean beside Tetsuo being a… a criminal."

"Well, um, I don't want to lie to you, but it shouldn't effect us…" Trailing off, Naruto skirted around the question.

"Tell me please. If you don't, it will continue to haunt me."

Looking into his girlfriend's resolute eyes, Naruto sighed, "fine, you can only fix the orange status twice."

"What do you mean by that?" Sachi asked quietly.

"I mean, the third time you become a criminal, there is no redemption quest. In the beta, dying would reset this. However, dying as a criminal would invoke a higher penalty than normal. In this world though…" Trailing off, Naruto felt Sachi begin to shake.

"But how can they consider every crime the same? And Tetsuo is innocent!" Crying out loud, Sachi drew the gazes of the rest of the patrons in the bar.

"W-well, the system might have some allotments in it now that you can't, uh, respawn…" Naruto anxiously replied, trying to appease her.

Looking around at the attention she'd drawn Sachi lowered her head embarrassed before seating herself beside Naruto again. "Sorry for making a scene."

As Sachi looked down, fear mixing with anxiety on her face, Naruto felt a strong desire to protect her. She didn't deserve to be trapped in this world and wasn't tough enough to endure it. Squeaking, Sachi looked at Naruto in surprise as he pulled her close. "It'll be OK Sachi," Naruto whispered, "I won't let you die."

Upon hearing those words an unseen tension seemed to release from Sachi. "every day," Sachi began tearfully, "Every day since this game started I've felt like I would die here. Thank you, Naruto, maybe we will get out of here."

Hope filling Sachi's voice, Naruto's heart warmed. He would protect this girl, she deserved it. If he achieved anything in this world, Sachi would survive to see the end, that he swore. Footsteps echoed, interrupting his thoughts, glaring at who would approach him Naruto saw two overweight men with glazed eyes stumbling towards him. "Can I help you?" Hearing his ice-cold voice, the two men paused a meter away.

Looking at each other to remember their courage the larger one stepped forward. Possessing deep sunk eyes and greasy black hair, Naruto disliked him instantly. "So, you found yourself a piece of eye candy to keep you sane in here, eh?"

Initial thoughts confirmed, Naruto released Sachi and rose to his feet. Before he could tell them to go away, his job was taken care of for him. "It's time for you two to go." Faces pale, the two goons turned around and had to tilt their heads back to stare at the man who had stopped them. Standing well over six feet, the man was of African American descent yet spoke fluent Japanese. With a large battle axe hanging over his shoulder, he was the definition of intimidating. Swallowing pitifully, the two goons all but ran away without a word of complaint.

"You two alright over here?" the giant asked, voice surprisingly soft.

"Yes," Naruto hesitantly replied, "assuming you aren't after Sachi as well."

Face cracking into a smile, the man's aura of toughness disappeared. "Fret not, I got a wife back home waiting for me." As the man turned into a large teddy bear, Naruto wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or relieved.

"Thank you, sir," Sachi told him respectfully.

"Now there's no need for that little lady, name's Agil!"

"Well, then I'm Sachi and this is my boyfriend Naruto." Sachi replied happily.

"I think everyone in here figured that out based on the touching," Agil replied dryly.

Blushing, Sachi stammered out a response, "N-Naruto is just helping me."

"I'm not saying anything wrong with that," Agil said defensively, "and I'm sorry, but I must be hearing your name wrong sir, can I get it one more time?"

Briefly confused, Naruto ire rose as he realized the issue. "No, you didn't hear it wrong." Naruto spat out between clenched teeth.

"But you didn't… I mean…" As Agil broke down into laughter, Naruto's face continued to grow harder.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto growled at the man.

Wiping away his tears, Agil stood back up. "Hey, easy there, man. I don't want no beef. I just can't… I mean…" As gales of laughter overcame Agil again, Naruto's hands shook with rage.

"Easy, Naruto. It's alright." Grabbing her boyfriend to prevent him from doing anything rash, Sachi tried to calm Naruto down.

Looking at Sachi's worried eyes, the rage flowed away. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing," Agil broke in, "hearing that name just got me going."

"Ah, well it's my name," Naruto replied lamely.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then man, alright?" with that Agil left the two of them behind.

"Well he seems nice at least," Sachi said timidly after some time had passed.

"I suppose," Naruto replied dully, rubbing his temples. "I didn't realize how big of an impact this name would have on some people."

"It is one of the most well-known anime of all time," Sachi replied disbelievingly, "you can't expect people to not react to a name like that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Naruto told her disheartened.

"Well, back to waiting I guess," Sachi said glumly. "I just hope Tetsuo is alright."

"I am," a voice broke in causing them surprise. Turning around, there was Tetsuo, walking over to the two of them.

"You're safe!" Sachi shouted, dragging Tetsuo into an awkward hug.

"Yeah," Tetsuo nodded, "never even saw a monster."

"Tetsuo," Hesitating, Naruto eventually continued, "I have something to tell you."

Meeting Naruto's resolute gaze, Tetsuo nodded. "Go ahead." After hearing what Naruto had to say however, the resolute gaze was replaced by a pale sheet. "T-there's a criminal limit? But I mean…" Sighing, Tetsuo held his head in his hands. "Why is it always me…"

* * *

Author's note:

Hopefully you enjoyed the longest chapter so far. More killing boars and wolves! Also we finally found the rest of the Black Cats! I enjoy how I'm writing Ducker, but if everyone hates it I'll ease off.

Please continue to review so I can improve :)

Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Saturday Nov 12_ _th_ _, 2022_

"What do you mean, just the two of you," Sachi growled. Standing on the outskirts of Horunka the next day, the rest of the boys shuffled awkwardly. Upon hearing Naruto's plan for him and Arthur to go off together today, Sachi was not happy. "What if something goes wrong and you aren't here? Who's going to help then, Klein?"

"Hey!" Klein protested but the two of them ignored him.

"Klein will lead his group, Keita will lead yours. Stay relatively close together and nothing will go wrong," Naruto soothed. Seeing the worried look not letting up, Naruto's heart hurt. The reason he was going alone on a mission with Arthur was due to a request Argo had sent him last night, cataloging monsters in a remote dungeon on the western edge of Aincrad. Naruto didn't want to tell Sachi this because she would say he was prioritizing another girl; however, he had no good reason to leave if he didn't tell her. Stuck standing there, Naruto's jaw moved but no words came out.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" Sachi sharply asked.

Relieved at getting a question he could answer, Naruto told her about the dungeon.

"And the reason we can't come is?" Sachi followed up.

"Well, the dungeon is primarily an item dungeon. Very few quests bring you in there. It's good for mining ore and collecting gemstones for crafting, that sort of thing," Naruto hastily explained. "Therefore, by knowing what lurks in there, we can help out players who want to do those sorts of things."

"Makes sense to me," Klein agreed. Shooting him a thankful look, Naruto turned back to Sachi to get her reaction.

"Do you think we're actually going to see crafter type players?" Sachi asked thoughtfully. The rage and worry had faded behind her analytical and intelligent mind that Naruto knew he could never match. "I mean, with the limited spots available for skills, it would be hard to farm the required materials when you'd never be as strong as someone who focuses purely on fighting."

"Good point," Ducker agreed, "However, you're forgetting that blacksmiths will be in high demand."

"Also," Klein added, "from what I've heard, player blacksmiths outclass the NPCs fairly quickly."

"There is still the problem of getting the ore though," Sachi countered, "you'll need the mining skill in order to harvest them, someone will have to spend the time training it and transporting ores."

"I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation, but we need to get going."

"Ah, right," blushing Sachi broke off her next comment on the mechanics of MMOs.

Leaning in close, Naruto whispered in Sachi's ear to prevent the others from hearing, "I'll come back, I swear. I know you will too."

"Promise," Sachi pleaded him quietly.

"I promise." Extracting himself from the hug, Naruto waved goodbye to the group as he led Arthur away from them.

Some distance from the rest of them, Arthur finally commented, "So that certainly came on fast, huh?"

"Well, it has been a long time coming," Naruto replied slowly.

"Yeah," Arthur sighed, "and all the girls are always looking at you. I could use some of that attention you know?"

"Well, I'm taken now, so they're all yours," Naruto idly replied.

"Oh?" Arthur perked up, "So, you'll support my creation of a harem?"

Sighing, Naruto shook his head, "You know, it's because of statements like that, that stop you from getting a girlfriend."

"Ugh," groaning as if struck, Arthur walked along silently depressed. "So how did you hear about this dungeon?"

"Argo," Naruto snapped.

"Oh," Arthur cackled nastily, "and you got mad at me about my harem comment."

"It's not like that," Naruto growled, "she's important to the game and needs info, so I'm helping her out."

"Uh huh," Arthur's eyes gleamed with mirth, "and the reason you didn't tell Sachi is?"

Blushing Naruto hesitated before replying. "Well… She gets jealous so easily. I don't want to risk our relationship on something that's not an issue."

"So, you don't think not being able to tell your girlfriend that you're helping out a female friend is an issue?"

"I know it's a problem!" Naruto raged, "but Sachi is fragile right now. She needs to understand that I won't abandon her."

"What do you mean by fragile?" Arthur asked, turning serious for once.

"She told me…" Breaking off as his throat constricted, Naruto took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "She said she was going to kill herself after I left. You didn't see her man. It was horrible."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said sincerely. "If you need something, I got your back, you know that?"

"I know Arthur, I know," Exchanging a smile, the boys walked further into the woods.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Naruto told Arthur pointlessly.

"Finally," Arthur groaned, "if I see one more of those walking plants."

"They are literally the only thing in this forest dude," Naruto smirked.

"Ugh, how lazy does a game have to be to build an entire forest and fill it with one monster?" Arthur whined.

"Actually, I can answer that for you if you want."

"Really?" Arthur asked surprised, "then please do explain."

"In general, the fields are less diverse than dungeons. For this forest, according to the lore, those plants starting replicating and ate everything else in it."

"That's morbid." Arthur replied shocked. "Let's get into the dungeon." Walking down the stairs into a passage of rough stone, a strange sensation came over them. Looking around confused, the boys didn't know what had happened. Shrugging it off, they continued as the passage opened up into a large room with five connecting tunnels. The dark room should have been pitch black. However, the room was illuminated by some unseen source, providing enough light to allow for the boys to comfortably navigate it.

Immediately, it was evident that this was an ore farming dungeon. In the first room alone, there were two veins. "Argo certainly knows her stuff," Arthur whistled appreciatively.

"That she does," Naruto agreed. Search skill proccing, Naruto drew his blade, "weapons up, we've got something."

"What is that?" Arthur mumbled.

"A beetle. I think." Naruto answered. "Regardless, this what we came here for." Naruto was indeed proven right as they closed the distance to the enemy. Above its red cursor was written 'Tin Beetle'.

"I'll let you do the honors," Arthur smirked as he graciously gave Naruto the rights to fight the first enemy.

"Hmph," snorting at Arthur's graciousness, Naruto stepped forward to fight the beetle. Closing the distance, the enemy did not notice him until he was 4 metres away, closer than any other enemy he had fought up to this point. Since the beetle had a red cursor, Naruto was not surprised when the beetle immediately charged into its first attack. Dodging the swipe of its right front leg then blocking its left, the beetle fell into post-skill stasis. Cueing up a 'Vertical', Naruto released it with a shout. With a strange screeching noise, his sword made contact with the beetle.

Expecting massive damage if not an outright kill, Naruto lowered his blade. To his shock, the beetle stopped skidding after a couple feet and came back to its feet with 90% of its health intact.

"What?" Arthur screamed, "How crazy strong are these enemies?"

"But they aren't," Naruto asserted, calm but confused, "its strength isn't all that high."

"Well you certainly aren't farming them with defense stats like that." Arthur replied, becoming bored with the scenario after hearing Naruto's rebuttal.

Sidestepping another of the beetle's moves, Naruto continued to talk, "Hey Arthur, can I get you to use that other skill of yours, 'Reversal', I believe?"

"That one?" Arthur replied confused, "Sure, I guess." Baffled at the question, Arthur obediently readied his spear and moved into position to wait for the command.

Blocking the leg swipe with a 'Slant', Naruto yelled, "Now!" Taking advantage of the opening, Arthur jumped into the space Naruto provided and unleased a 'Reversal' sword skill. 'Reversal', as opposed to 'Thrusting Strike' was less orientated to damage. However, 'Reversal' had the advantage of being an off-type damaging skill. With a weapon where almost every skill did thrusting damage, 'Reversal' was composed of one hit slashing and one hit blunt. By slashing horizontally at waist-level the user then whipped the spear around and came down vertically with the blunt end. Another reason the skill was hardly used was the complex hand movements that the system pulled your body through. Without countless of hours of practice, it was easy to drop your spear after the skill went off.

Pulling the skill off beautifully, Arthur's first hit made the same noise as Naruto's, but the second hit landed with a dull thud. Falling back with a cry the beetle lost another 40% of its health bringing it down to half.

"It worked," Naruto declared with a glint in his eye. The beetle appeared to tremble in fear, Arthur thought, at the look on Naruto's face. "The other thing we need to test is hitting its belly."

"How?" came Arthur's succinct but logical response.

"Cut off a leg?" Naruto suggested.

"Well, I'll leave that to you," Arthur replied, backing up to avoid the beetle's next feeble attempt at attacking.

"Fine," Naruto sighed before jumping into action. Swiftly dodging around the beetle's slow movements, Naruto quickly got into a blind spot and started a 'Horizontal'. Landing on the joint, the leg made a horrible crunching noise before allowing the blade passage through it. With a cry, the beetle fell onto its side as its support failed. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Arthur finished off the beetle with a 'Thrusting Strike' into its belly.

"Huh," Arthur commented, "they really are pretty weak if you hit them correctly."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "but can you imagine Keita or Issin trying to figure something like this out?"

"Good point," Arthur conceded, "They tend to think with their muscles."

"Exactly," Naruto agreed, "if enemies like this are showing up already then the ability to adapt will continue to become more important."

"That is worrying," Arthur nodded, "another problem is that they are going to see it's possible to go straight through these enemies, even if it takes ten or more sword skills."

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his temples as he imagined the headaches his friends were going to give him in the future. Moving to dismiss the post fight rewards, Naruto's hand paused, "well that's odd."

"What is?"

"A shield," Naruto explained. "That enemy dropped a shield."

"Huh," Arthur replied, "I didn't realize normal mobs could drop equipment in this game. It always seems like it tries to be as realistic as possible."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. Materializing it answered their questions, however.

"It's literally the shell…" Arthur breathed in wonder.

"Indeed, however, it's called a carapace."

"Carapace, schmarapace," Arthur mocked. "what's it called?"

"Its name is the 'Sturdy Tin Beetle Shield'. Probably specific to these mobs."

"Most likely," Arthur agreed, "the epithet sturdy may change on the drop. Is there a color or anything?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. The shield is gray."

"Oh right," Arthur exclaimed face-palming, "I forgot you were an MMO virgin."

"You know I take that as a compliment, right?"

"Well, you'll learn." Arthur replied, ignoring Naruto, "anyways, in MMO's each piece of equipment usually has its text in a different color depending on its rarity."

"Well, it doesn't have a different color, but it has a quality category." Naruto said after a slight pause to read the text, "This says rare on it."

"Huh," Arthur grunted, "If this is a typical MMO the ranking will go common, rare, very rare, and legendary. Perhaps a junk category at the bottom."

Looking through the rest of his gear, Naruto began to frown, "why is this shield the only piece with a quality rating? My sword says quest and the others say store-bought."

"Probably because only drop items have variance in them," Arthur shrugged.

"Seems logical," Naruto agreed, "well, let's keep going." Picking one path at random, the boys walked down it. Less than ten metres down the path, an odd flapping noise could be heard. Stopping, the boys watched awed as a giant moth flapped its way unsteadily out of an adjoining passage. The 'Tin-Winged Moth' was as ugly as its name implied. With a wingspan of just over a meter, the tin lined wings made it struggle through the air like a disabled blimp.

"Umm," Arthur intoned, unable to voice his feelings about this new development.

Nodding at Arthur's statement, Naruto too was unable to further comment on the moth. Drawing his 'Anneal Blade', Naruto walked forward to put the moth out of its misery. Aggroing it, the moth turned to face him. As Naruto closed the distance, the moth's wings glowed an eerie red color. "Uh oh," picking up on the development too late, Naruto realized he was trouble. Skill activating, the moth was launched forward, first a swipe with its right wing that Naruto uneasily parried, the follow-up slash with its left wing struck true.

Hitting hard against the rocks on the wall, Naruto rose uneasily missing close to 30% of his health. Curling up with laughter, Arthur was no help. "Shut up man," Naruto complained, face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," Arthur laughed, wiping at his tears, "But that moth just wrecked you!"

"I noticed," Naruto growled, stalking forward once again. Once again, as Naruto got within a certain distance the moth attempted to charge up the same skill. Not waiting to take the move head on, Naruto slid and rolled under the moth. Standing up, the moth's skill went off over his head. Sneering at the moth, Naruto unleashed a 'Vertical' on the back of the moth. Crying as the critical sound went off, its health bar dropped precipitously and didn't stop falling. Bursting into blue polygons, Naruto snorted at the rapidly disappearing fragments of the moth.

"Well," Arthur said impressed, "you made up for it with a one-shot."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "notice how its name was Tin-Winged? So, the wings are its strong point. Avoid them and it goes squish."

Nodding his agreement, Arthur walked beside Naruto as they continued to map out the dungeon.

* * *

Finishing typing out his report, Naruto was sweating profusely. Adding a final quick sentence on the mysterious feeling that they had encountered leaving the dungeon as well, Naruto collapsed at the inn table. Sitting beside him, Sachi was fuming. Unaware that the others were already here, Arthur had let out that Argo better be happy at the work they put in. While she said nothing in front of the group, Naruto was slowly freezing over due to the icy aura Sachi gave off. "So, how was your day?" Naruto awkwardly asked.

"Oh?" Sachi replied scathingly, "finally done talking to your 'friend' and have time for me now?"

"Ugh," Naruto grunted. Looking around the room hoping for a savior, Naruto was left wanting as everyone avoided his gaze. Swallowing, Naruto met Sachi's eyes, "well, you know, you got to finish a job before you can slack off. Don't want to forget things, lives may depend on it."

"Right," Sachi growled, defeating Naruto's logical argument through sheer force of will. "And why didn't Argo come hear it in person?"

"She's too busy to bother with us slackers back in Horunka." Naruto answered smartly, happy to get an easy question. As Sachi's face became further incensed, Naruto re-evaluated his words. Noticing the error, Naruto's face went pale as he tried to fix it, "not that we are... uh, slacking, but she is on the frontline, which is quite far, and even with teleporting it's a pain to…" Trailing off, Naruto realized none of his words were helping.

Lips tight with rage, Sachi's eyes flickered around the table, desire to berate Naruto mixed with an unwillingness to bring everyone into what should be a personal problem. "I see," was all Sachi finally said as formalities overcame rage. Still sweating, the mood slowly came back to life as awkward conversations broke out between various people.

The next hour passed in uncomfortable silence for Naruto who said few words to the rest of the group. He knew he should present himself as more of a leader, but that was difficult with Sachi sitting beside him emanating an aura of possessiveness. Despite how much he cared for the girl, Naruto was forced to conclude that Sachi was weakening his ability to help people get out here. Part of the reason, unfortunately, was that Sachi didn't seem to care if they left or not. If she could stay at his side, she would be happy. Leaving her today to help another girl, especially without telling her beforehand, had brought her worst traits out on display.

When Sachi failed to react to yet another of Keita's attempts to make conversation with her, Naruto decided it was time to intervene. "Sachi, can we go talk in our room?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Why of course dear," with cold eyes, Sachi smiled, a predator eyeing its next meal. Swallowing his nerves, Naruto excused himself from the table before leading the way up to their private inn room.

Holding the door open for Sachi to walk through, Naruto followed her through and closed it behind her to give them privacy. Turning around, Naruto was shocked upon viewing his girlfriend. Shoulders slumped, Sachi was sniffling and the aura that had surrounded her for the previous hour had faded completely. "Sachi?" Naruto asked with wonder.

Turning to face him, Naruto could now clearly see the tears flowing down her face. "I'm acting like a jealous bitch, aren't I?"

"Well…" trying to deny it, Naruto found himself unable to. Swallowing his pride, Naruto admitted his faults. "I should have told you that the dungeon request was from Argo, I know that. But when I thought about how you would react, well… I guess I got scared."

"You got scared to tell me that you're trying to advance the game and save lives, huh?" Sachi asked tonelessly, "I really am the worst. I should support you, I know I should."

"Then why don't you?" Naruto was forced to ask.

"Because… because I'm terrified that you'll see that you don't need me!" Sachi yelled. "Don't you ever wonder why none of the girls from school asked you out? Do you realize how hard it was to make them think we were dating? I potentially ruined any chance you had at finding love. When you never brought it up, I thought you were grateful to me for keeping the hyenas away, but now… You never noticed, did you?"

"Uh," came Naruto's unintelligible response. He was still processing the first information that had been thrown at him when Sachi began dumping more.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sachi mumbled, lowering her head in shame.

Reaching his arm out, Naruto stroked Sachi's head, "look, what you did wasn't right, I'll admit that. However, I could never hate you Sachi, I hope you know that. You've done so much for me that I don't know where I'd be without you. No matter what happens, I will always care for you."

"Really?" Sachi asked, hope battling despair in her voice.

"Really, really. You're my best friend, now and forever, don't forget that." Naruto answered with a smile, trying to cheer up his forlorn girlfriend.

"Alright, I trust you." Sachi said, strength re-entering her voice. "If you need to help Argo out, feel free. However," Sachi said with a glint in her eyes, "if you think you can maintain two girlfriends, I can guarantee you will regret it."

Swallowing, Naruto replied hesitantly, "uh, yes ma'am."

"Thank you for being the best boyfriend," viewing Sachi's angelic smile, Naruto was once again reminded that he didn't know anything about women.

* * *

 _Tuesday November 15_ _th_ _, 2022_

"Well, here we are," Naruto declared proudly to his tired group of friends. Over the past four days, Naruto and co had fought their way through the floor to arrive at the labyrinth of the first floor. It was now the tenth day of SAO.

"Took you long enough," a nasally voice interrupted, snapping Naruto out of his reminiscing.

"Argo," Naruto said happily, "just the girl I was looking for!"

"Aww," Argo replied with a twisted grin, "you're going to make me blush, but, you shouldn't say such things in front of your girlfriend, you know?"

Having his blunder pointed out, Naruto began stuttering, "A-ah well info, not like anything else… Ow!" Crying out in reflex, Naruto got his foot stepped on by Sachi.

"It's nice to see you again, Argo," Sachi said with a strained smile as she stepped forward to greet the girl.

Wary of the niceties, Argo hesitantly stepped forward and accepting the outstretched hand. "It's nice to see you again as well, Sachi."

Despite the seemingly civil greeting, nervous sweat was gathering on all the men present. Swallowing, Klein stepped forward to extend his greetings to the whiskered girl, "Hello again, I hope your travels have been pleasant."

Looking at Klein sideways, Argo burst into laughter. "Is that your new pickup line? You should revaluate your strategy. Maybe Naruto could give you some pointers," Argo added on with a wink.

Cheeks flushing with anger, Sachi's smile still refused to leave her face. "Yes, he is so very good at… sweettalk..."

This time it was Argo's turn for rage to build in her eyes. Suppressing it, Argo went back to Naruto's opening comment. "So, what info were you looking for?"

Relieved at Argo for not spiraling the conversation out of control, Naruto stepped in the middle of the girls, "I want information on the monsters in the labyrinth, any traps, and the best quests for levelling around here." Over the days, Naruto had gone up one level to five along with the rest of his party. While leveling was slow with so many members, picking quests with good rewards made up for the reduction in experience from monsters.

"Hmm," Argo hummed, "well that's going to cost to you. My blood, sweat, and tears went into collecting that info before y'all wandered lazily into town today, you know?"

"Of course, I'm willing to pay a fair price. You know that Argo," Naruto told her with a smile.

"And what does that mean," Sachi growled frostily.

"It means that Naruto here gets what he pays for," Argo insinuated with a husky voice.

"You bitch," Sachi began but Tetsuo and Keita held her back preventing her from attacking.

"Argo," Naruto frowned, "that wasn't very nice you know."

Shrugging Argo brushed it off, "it's who I am, she can get used to it or leave I suppose."

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his head to prevent a headache he felt building. "Back to the transaction at hand, how much Argo."

"Oh, how about 1000 col and a kiss?" Argo teased.

Screaming, Sachi broke out of the hold the boys had her in and launched herself at Argo. Predicting this outcome, Naruto stepped in front of his furious girlfriend and caught her. Wrapping her close, Naruto whispered into her ear, "please Sachi, she's doing this to get under your skin. Why don't you go for a walk and cool off? We'll be done shortly."

While logical, Naruto had underestimated the effect of telling his girlfriend to leave him alone with another girl. "Absolutely not," Sachi growled, "I refuse to leave you alone with… with her!"

Somehow turning her into the worst swear imaginable, Naruto flinched. Getting them to work together would not be easy. "Just don't attack her, turning orange is not acceptable."

Once reminded of the consequences, Sachi settled down enough that Naruto felt comfortable releasing her to turn back to Argo.

Leaning forward with interested eyes, Argo smiled nastily, and Naruto felt that headache arrive. "So, if I want you to pamper me, I just have to throw a tantrum?"

Face beet red, Sachi's mouth flapped as she tried and failed to come up with a response. Receiving a sharp glance from Naruto, Sachi turned on heel and stalked away from the group.

"I'll uh, go keep an eye her," Keita declared awkwardly following Sachi away from the rest of them.

"I could just wait for you to release the next edition of your guide book," Naruto declared refocusing the conversation, "then I'd get all the information for free."

"Hmm, you could," Argo consented, "but then you would have to sit around town for at least two more days, twiddling your thumbs. Buying now gives you an advantage on the players coming behind you."

"So, you think investing a significant portion of funds into it is more reasonable?" Naruto fired right back.

"Well, I guess that depends on how much you value my services," Argo replied disinterested, examining her fingernails. "dungeons like the labyrinth have a lot of monsters and tight corners. It's hard to confirm information in there. That makes me reliant on paying adventurers for it. Do you know how much that costs me?"

Grinding his teeth, Naruto forced himself to match Argo's tone, "Hmm, so what you're saying is that you plan on charging us for info you haven't even confirmed? Guess we will have to go somewhere else," Naruto sighed.

"If that's what you want," Argo nodded.

"What is happening?" Klein whispered to his friends.

"I have no idea," Harry One commented.

"They're having some sort of match I think," Issin replied dumbly.

"I would've lost already," Dale admitted.

"So?" Argo sneered, "you're still standing there."

"That's because I'm thinking," Naruto commented lightly, "I'm sure all of the people reading your guidebooks would hate to hear how the knowledge in them may not be correct."

Face going pale, Naruto's comment struck the first significant blow. "H-haha," Argo laughed uneasily, "why would they take your word for it when that guidebook is tried and true?"

"Well," Naruto started happily, "that guidebook has been confirmed by beta players, but on the frontier, how are the premier players supposed to take the word of information published on pure speculation?"

"Speculation?" Argo scoffed, "don't kid yourself, Nar-boi, you aren't a frontier player, you're four days behind."

Cheeks blushing in embarrassment, Naruto decided to admit defeat. "Look, I trust your information Argo. I'm trusting my friends lives on it. Name your price and you'll have it."

Meeting Naruto's intense gaze it was Argo's turn to shift in embarrassment, "well, there was some truth in what I said. I remember the beta test very well, so I base the information off that and confirm it with reports from the frontline players. It should be solid."

"Then that's good enough for me," Naruto nodded.

"Alright," Argo replied slowly, "though it's still hard to sell you the information. You're asking for a lot, plus the number of people you're sharing it with…"

"Then I guess the 1000 col is what we're paying?" Naruto sighed. While the money was quite a bit, Naruto deemed it worth it. His personal funds were in the range of about 10,000 col right now. He would have much more if he was solo, but everyone in his group had about the same amount give or take what they spent on equipment and potions.

"There is one deal I can offer you," Argo said, bringing Naruto back to the conversation, "however, you'll probably end up doing more for me this way."

"I'm always willing to help one of the primary forces for clearing this game, Argo," Naruto smiled, "you should know that."

"Thanks, Nar-boi," Argo blushed. "You know how I got you to map out that dungeon on the western edge of the map?"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto nodded, "the tin tunnels, one floor, no boss."

"Exactly," Argo agreed, "well it has a counterpart on the other side of the map. I was planning on getting someone else to map that one, but they flaked on me. Would you be willing?"

"Of course," Naruto complied, "so, what does that leave the price of the info at?"

"Free," Argo said strongly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worried.

"Of course, I'm sure," Argo waved off the doubt. "I'm getting much more out of this than you will."

"If you say so," Naruto conceded, "But that's only about half a day of work."

"It's even, alright?" Argo growled.

"And here I thought you were benefitting," Naruto teased.

"Ugh, you're insufferable,": Argo groaned, rolling her eyes at Naruto. "anyway, here are the coordinates for the mine. Alternatively, you can just flip the x-axis coordinates from the tin mine."

"Sounds good," Naruto smiled, "see you later, Argo."

"You too, Nar-boi," Argo replied thickly, pulling her hood down to hide her face before dashing away.

"You certainly got a way with the ladies," Arthur whistled, brave enough to approach only after Argo had left.

"Shut up," Naruto groaned, unable to take any more teasing at this moment.

Noticing his friend in a mood, Arthur only smirked and didn't reply.

* * *

"So, you're leaving." Sachi intoned flatly.

"You did say that it was alright," Naruto reminded her, "and we did get the information for free."

Huffing Sachi crossed her arms. She realized she had trapped herself without room to complain here.

"Plus, I didn't even have to kiss her to get it," Naruto teased.

"It would've been your last kiss," Sachi threatened with a growl.

Laughing awkwardly, Naruto decided to play it off as a joke. "Have fun in the labyrinth. Keita and Klein know what quests to start you guys off on. Remind them to not go above the first floor."

"Yeah, yeah," Sachi grumped. "I still don't see why Arthur is the only one who gets to come with you."

"I need Arthur with me to learn more about the monsters we encounter," Naruto replied quickly, "you are too important to the group dynamic to not have you there. I don't trust Keita's judgement without you there to rein him in."

"You don't give him enough credit," Sachi argued without resolve. "It's Sasamaru and Ducker who are the problem."

"Fair," Naruto sighed, "they undermine him, and Tetsuo doesn't have the backbone to insert his views."

"Agreed," Sachi nodded. "Klein seems to have control over his group though."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, "they are also quite a bit older, and Klein has led them across many battlefields."

"You know, it's nice to have someone older around sometimes," Sachi smiled.

"What!?" Naruto gasped sarcastically, "are you leaving me for Klein?"

"What? No! Of course not." Sachi replied confused. "Oh, it was a joke, very funny."

"Come on, cheer up Sachi, I'll be back before you know it."

"I know," Sachi answered unhappily, "every time you leave, I get scared though."

"You'll get over it," Naruto replied patting her on the head. Turning around to leave, Naruto wondered if it was only Sachi he was trying to convince.

* * *

"Wow, this is boring," Arthur remarked as they continued their trudge east from Horunka. Based on the coordinates of this new mine, the two of them had decided it would be faster to teleport to Horunka first. What they had forgotten to consider, was the swamp in the middle of the first floor that they now had to trudge through again.

"You'll survive," Naruto replied, but inside he didn't want to be here either. However, Argo had already fulfilled her end of the deal by sending him a multipage message with all the information he could ever want on the labyrinth.

"You don't need to talk big in front of just me Naruto," Arthur grumped, "save that for your damsels."

"Stuff it," Naruto shot back, but he'd been seen through. Letting lose a large sigh, Naruto confided in his friend, "I'm scared I'm leading everyone to their deaths."

"Umm, that was random," Arthur blinked, "I just wanted you to admit that trudging through this swamp avoiding enemies is boring."

Ignoring Arthur's attempt to blow it off, Naruto continued, "I mean I feel confident in the battles but outside of that, what right do I have to tell them that we can clear this game. Even if we beat this floor today, which we won't, that's ten days a floor. It would take us 1000 days to get out of here, that's close to three years!"

"Uhh…" Arthur replied dumbly, not having a response.

"I mean, can you imagine fighting with your life on the line, every day for that long? That doesn't even include the floor bosses which we have yet to encounter, I might mention!"

"Whoa, don't shout man, I understand your worries, we all have them."

"You're right, sorry," Apologizing at a lower tone, Naruto scanned the area to see if he had aggroed any monsters. Sighing, Naruto noticed two coming towards them. 'Kobold Swamp Troopers' notorious for possessing a disarm skill. "Ready your spear, there's two."

"Divide and conquer," Arthur asked with a smirk.

"Works for me," Naruto answered, a bloodthirsty grin plastered on his face. Ready to blow off some of his pent-up anger, Naruto swiftly closed the distance on the kobold. At level 4, these enemies were no slouch, however, Naruto and Arthur had killed many of them during their first travels through this area. Approaching from the side, Naruto closed distance to the one on the left and sensed Arthur moving to intercept the right one. Working together smoothly, there was no one Naruto would trust more to have his side in a fight, not even Sachi.

Distance reduced to under two metres, the kobold revved up its disarm skill. Smirking, Naruto thought to himself that the problem with the disarm skill, is it requires contacting a weapon. Dodging it, using a shield, or taking the blow on a limb would all prevent the effect from proccing. Taking the first option, Naruto jumped to the left, easily avoiding the slash aimed at his right arm.

With the kobold staggered from missing its skill, Naruto cued up 'Rage Spike', an addition to his repertoire he unlocked shortly after clearing the tin tunnels. Turning its helmeted head, Naruto was unable to see the expression on the kobold's face before his sword contacted it. Screeching pathetically, the kobold was blown into mud missing three quarters of its health.

Due to landing in mud, the kobold took on a tumble status. Sighing that the fight ended in such a pathetic way, Naruto nonchalantly plunged his sword into the downed enemy. Ignoring the blue polygons, Naruto turned to see Arthur empty-handed, calmly dodging a kobold attack. Picking up his weapon, Arthur launched a 'Thrusting Strike' to finish his fight.

"Nice one," Naruto commented, fist-bumping his friend.

"Back at you," Arthur lazily replied with a smile.

* * *

Entering the dungeon, Naruto and Arthur were met by that familiar disorientating feeling that Argo had told him came from zone switching. "The 'Copper Caverns', eh?" Arthur commented as the zone name came up.

"So, one is copper, and one is tin, I wonder why?" Naruto asked as he began searching for enemies.

"I can answer that," Arthur surprisingly replied, "In MMOs by smelting tin and copper together you get bronze."

"Oh, getting an answer from you, I suppose miracles do happen."

"Hey," Arthur indignantly replied, sulking behind Naruto.

"Focus up, we have movement," Naruto said sharply.

"With you here, I doubt I need a weapon," Arthur answered bored but drew his weapon regardless.

Focusing with his search skill, Naruto closed in on silhouette moving across the ground. Hiding behind the rocks on the rugged ground, it would have been impossible to spot without the search skill. "What is that?" Naruto mumbled to himself, halting his advance.

"Uh, I see nothing," Arthur replied, bored with the situation, full confidence that Naruto would deal with it as usual.

"Prepare yourself," was all Naruto said, hoping his friend would focus on the new enemy that was approaching. Keeping his blade held high, Naruto tracked the enemy with his search skill. With no visible warning, the mob exploded out of its hiding place and was met with Naruto's blade.

"What the hell?" Arthur yelled shocked. Ignoring his friend Naruto dashed forward and struck at the enemy with a 'Slant'. With a thud, Naruto's blade separated the mob's head letting the boys get a good look at it for the first time.

"A 'Copper Snake'" Arthur declared as it burst into blue polygons. "So, who wants to be the one to get by hit it to see how much damage they do?"

"I can do it," Naruto sighed. While the beetle's in the tin dungeon had been a lot tankier, Naruto already knew that these enemies were the more dangerous ones. If unsuspecting adventures came in here, fatalities were bound to occur.

"Actually, it might be better if I do it," Arthur countered, "your sword seems more effective against these enemies. With my spear I have a greater chance of missing."

"Valid," Naruto admitted, "I'll let you take a hit from the next one. Don't panic and drink a potion after, I'll deal with the mob."

"Deal," Arthur sighed, knowing this was the right play, even if getting hit intentionally was never fun.

"Enemy approaching from the right passage," Naruto spoke after they walked in a little deeper.

"A snake?" Arthur asked, ready to take point.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "It's either big or flying." Just after Naruto finished speaking it came into view. The 'Copper Snake' had an almost rusty hue to it, preventing it from being spotted. This enemy seemed to be designed to be seen. Translucent wings sporting neon orange designs, the butterfly monster practically lit up the room.

"The 'Copper-Bodied Butterfly', huh" Arthur commented.

"You know I can read?" Naruto asked.

"I know, I just like saying the names out loud."

Sighing, Naruto readied his blade to strike down the beautiful creature. Crying out upon seeing Naruto, the butterfly's antennas glowed purple despite the distance between them. Stopping, Naruto felt a foreboding feeling as he hesitated over four metres from the creature. There was no realistic way that the butterfly should have a skill that stretches this far, Naruto thought.

Reaching a crescendo after three seconds, the butterfly pointed its antennas toward Naruto and unleashed the skill. That skill turned out to be poison. A billowing cylinder of poison stretching toward him, Naruto panicked. "What the hell!?" leaping toward the wall Naruto rolled into a ball ignoring the uneven ground. Standing up, Naruto glanced towards his status. Poisoned for 30 seconds and 5% of his health gone. Better than it could have been.

Dashing forward, Naruto looked to finish the butterfly off quickly. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he took that breath straight on. Flapping its wings, the butterfly hovered close to the cave roof. With his target 3 metres in the air, Naruto paused. Aiming 'Rage Spike' upwards would enable him to hit it, but the blow would be glancing at best. Additionally, now that he was close to the enemy, he understood its name. Unlike the clunky tin moth, this butterfly didn't have metal wings, it had a metal body.

Stalking unhappily, Naruto waited for the enemy to lower back to a reasonable height. When the Butterfly finally did come back down, it was with antenna glowing already. Determined not to get caught out by it again, Naruto instantly activated a 'Vertical' and flung it at the monster's head. With a strange absence of sound, Naruto's sword paused upon meeting the space between its antennas. Following a brief pause, the butterfly was blown back, and the purple light faded.

Looking at the mob's health bar with confidence, Naruto received yet another shock, it was still full. It seems like the poison attack interacted with the sword skill to cancel each other out. Gritting his teeth Naruto ran forward to hopefully take advantage of the long cooldown but the butterfly had already retreated to the ceiling.

"Can you hit this thing?" Naruto asked Arthur with a growl.

"I can try," Arthur replied doubtfully, "poking it should be easy, but I don't have sword skills I can aim upwards easily."

Groaning, Naruto drank a health potion while waiting for the butterfly to descend. With both boys' eyes focused upwards, they missed the danger approaching. Once again, the butterfly lowered, and this time Naruto met it with a 'Slant', trying to force it into the path of Arthur's spear.

Not missing the opportunity given to him, Arthur used 'Twin Thrust', the spear skill he unlocked at 50 mastery, to impale the monster. Colliding weakly against the back of the copper body, the butterfly took minimal damage to its health bar.

"Damn," Arthur swore, looking to Naruto to get information on their next move. However, Naruto was lying on the ground, paralyzed by a 'Copper Snake' that they hadn't noticed approaching.

Mouth moving weakly, Naruto was unable to give his friend advice on how to play this. Paralysis was vastly unfair, the beta-testers had complained. According to Klein, a massive movement got Argus to change how paralysis worked in the game. Previously, paralysis could last up to ten minutes of being unable to move. Eventually, the players finally got them to realize that having someone unable to move for that long created massive issues. In the live version, paralysis was reduced to 30 seconds. In any other MMO, this mechanic would still be broken, and instantly nerfed. The only reason it wasn't as bad in SAO is how rare the status effect is. With almost no way for a player to inflict it, it had been thought to be almost a boss special. In fact, paralysis did not exist on the first floor of SAO in the beta.

Panicking at the unforeseen circumstances, Arthur took a step back. Antidotes were expensive, even for grade 1 ailments, as a result, Naruto and Arthur had none. Since he damaged it, the butterfly was currently focused on him, but the snake was dealing with its current prey, Naruto. Slowly wrapping its body around him, Arthur knew that unless he stopped that, Naruto would most likely die before recovering from paralysis. Steadying himself, Arthur decided there was only one skill he possessed that could make a difference here, 'Reversal'.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Arthur forced himself to look away from his prone friend and refocus on the butterfly. Waiting until he saw that familiar purple glow, Arthur started up 'Reversal'.

The butterfly sank down right into the path of Arthur's spear, tip catching its wing, the butterfly took significant damage for the first time. Twisting the skill to the limit, Arthur allowed the system to guide his hands through the complex movements required to change his grip on the spear for the vertical slash. Pushing his body to the limit, Arthur's spear just caught the tip of the snake's head. Rearing back, the snake uncoiled itself as it changed targets.

Catching Naruto's grateful gaze, Arthur nodded briefly before looking back at the monsters circling him. With the butterfly flapping above his head, Arthur couldn't relax. The snake was most likely no issue on its own, but the height difference between the two enemies made them almost impossible to deal with together. They could attack together and not interfere with each other.

Sweating, Arthur took a step back to help reposition. He needed to buy only 15 more seconds before Naruto came back. As shown, Naruto could one-shot the snake if given the chance, it was up to Arthur to give it to him.

As if they were waiting for each other, both enemies began to start their skills at the same time. Making a split-second decision, Arthur met the snake's skill with 'Thrusting strike'. Repelling its lunge and dealing a good chunk of damage left Arthur open to take the poison breath move in its entirety. Cringing as the purple mist washed over him, Arthur straight up lost over 30% of his health. Reading his status nervously, Arthur saw the dreaded poisoned icon appear. 300 seconds. For five minutes, Arthur would have to endure 20% health loss a minute. Without drinking a potion, it was impossible to survive this. Trusting Naruto to cover him before either the snake or the butterfly recovered from its cooldown, Arthur chugged a potion.

Trying to do rapid math in his head, Arthur wondered if his time was up, damage proccing once every five seconds, Arthur would have to endure 60 procs of poison damage, each one dealing 1.67% of his health. To survive, Arthur needed to heal just over 30% in those five minutes. Coming this far, panic started to fade. As bad as the beginning potions were, Arthur would recover 40% in only two minutes, this means he would actually stay at the same health value as damage and regen were perfectly balanced.

Noticing the butterfly coming down for another round, Arthur began to wonder if he had mistimed it. Thankfully, Naruto's blade passed through it like a mirage. Falling with a gurgling noise, the butterfly flapped its one remaining wing uselessly. Flopping around uselessly, Arthur impaled its face with the tip of his spear. Health continuing to drain, the butterfly broke into polygons.

"Thanks man," Naruto said wholeheartedly.

"No," Arthur rebuked, "it was a team effort. That's what friends are for, right?"

"True," Naruto admitted, "I can't imagine what would have happened if I had insisted on running off solo."

"Best not to think on that," Arthur sighed. "So, I shouldn't fight for the next four minutes, what do you want to do?"

"What I want to do is leave this place and collapse the entrance," Naruto admitted. "as to what I am going to do, I still don't know."

"Alright, I'm sitting down," Arthur replied, tired from the stressful fight.

Standing at attention, Naruto kept his search skill primed to avoid another sneak attack. "Why do you think this dungeon is so much harder than the tin one? You would think they should be equal, no?"

"Yeah, you would," Arthur agreed, "however, if that snake doesn't have paralysis in the beta, and the butterfly doesn't have poison, then it's pretty similar."

"True," Naruto nodded, "one could argue this one may even be easier with how squishy the snake is."

"Hey, what did happen to the snake in that fight?" Arthur asked. The last he had seen of it was blasting it back with a sword skill, but it was still very much alive.

"Killed it when I recovered," Naruto explained, "basically landed on top of me. It's why I was almost late for the butterfly."

"I was beginning to think you'd ditched me," Arthur teased.

"Please," Naruto blew off, "I was the one who was in danger of being ditched." Laughing the boys settled into a peaceful silence. "So, you still didn't explain why only one of the caves got buffed between beta and live."

"Why would I know?" Arthur shot back. "I didn't make this game, I can guess though."

"Sure."

"Well," Arthur slowly started, "if I was designing the game, I wouldn't want two areas to be the exact same. That's probably why the enemies have different forms between the two dungeons. Alternatively, with this dungeon being jammed into the mountains, it's harder to get to. That way, you could make the argument that this is a more advanced dungeon than the tin one."

"I'm not so sure about that last point," Naruto argued, "You said yourself that the tin and copper dungeons are linked to each other. You need both for bronze."

"Yeah," Arthur admitted hesitantly, "my last thought is that this dungeon isn't supposed to be harder than the tin one, it's just an expression of different properties of the metals."

"Explain," Naruto said curiously.

"Well, the tin dungeon is all about the hardness of the metal. Not being able to deal damage through the shell, the moth having dangerous wings. Here, however, its all about magical effects. Inducing statuses and so on. You, for example, are an expert fighter. Therefore, you deal better with an enemy trying to attack you straight-up."

"But here they use long range, and sneak attacks," Naruto broke in.

"Exactly," Arthur nodded

"Well," Naruto said with a sadistic smile, "let's show this dungeon how good I am at adapting."

"Let's," Arthur agreed, matching his smile. Setting off to map the rest of the dungeon, the enemies trembled before the boys' wrath.

* * *

"Wow, it's late," Naruto commented as he stepped through the Tolbana teleport gate from Medai. The setting sun cast a beautiful orange glow on the rustic town. Despite the scenery, Naruto felt only gloom glancing around the town. He had planned for 6 hours maximum to deal with the cave. It had taken over nine. There was no point to going out now unless Arthur and he were willing to do it alone. The others would be getting burned out and looking to return to town for warm food and their beds. Sighing, Naruto hung his head as he set course for the inn.

"Why the long face, Nar-boi?" Argo interrupted him. Focusing on where the noise came from, Naruto eventually spotted a diminutive figure blending in with the surrounding buildings.

'Oh, hey Argo," Naruto replied lazily.

"Don't tell me the dungeon gave you that much trouble?" Argo asked shocked.

"It certainly wasn't easy," Naruto answered through grit teeth.

"Eh?" Argo tilted her head in confusion, "the monsters there were weaker than their tin counterparts in the beta. A trade-off for the dungeon being more out of the way I always reasoned."

"Yeah, well," Naruto sighed, "not anymore. The snake has a paralysis bite and the butterfly uses poison."

Mouth flapping like a fish out of water, Argo was stunned. "Don't pull my leg like that, Nar-boi, you had me going for a bit there." Chuckling, Argo hoped that Naruto had been fibbing about that. Looking into his tired eyes, Argo swallowed. "Paralysis? That's bad."

Nodding, Naruto agreed. "We each got paralysed once and its an experience I hope to never repeat."

Shaking slightly at the memory, Arthur rapidly nodded his consent. Near the end of the dungeon one of the snakes had approached from behind to get him. Naruto had disposed of it easily, but the feeling of lying helpless for half a minute felt like endless torture.

"The designers of this game don't understand how long a second is in combat," Argo whined. "The players have tried to tell them, but at least it got cut from ten minutes. Now that was painful."

"But your life wasn't on the line then," Naruto argued. "I don't think you want to experience it, unable to move while a snake slowly winds its way around you. Thinking you're about to die in a stupid dungeon."

Face turning apologetic, Argo weakly tried to defend herself, "I'm so sorry Nar-boi. I wouldn't have sent you if I knew how dangerous it was going to be."

Sighing, Naruto stepped forward and patted the downtrodden rat on the head. Ears perking up, Argo glanced at him abashed. "You shouldn't do that," Argo mumbled but made no effort to stop him.

"Come on, Romeo," Arthur rolled his eyes, "You have a Juliet already."

"I always thought Romeo was better off with Rosaline" Argo shot back.

Coughing awkwardly, Naruto stopped patting Argo's head and resumed walking for the inn.

"Do you have the map data," Argo asked, falling in step beside Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "We completed the dungeon. Probably lost money on potions consumed but we will see after selling some drops.

"Ah," hearing once again how much trouble she had put him through, Argo's mood fell once again. Biting her lip, Argo's gaze followed the cracks in the stones as she trailed along half a step behind. Sighing at how stupid she was, sending her only friend on a dangerous mission, Argo became depressed. Feeling sorry for herself, Argo was snapped back to reality as a warm presence engulfed her hand. Looking at it, Argo saw Naruto's hand wrapped around hers. Once again, Naruto brought warmth and color back into her life, Argo thought with a bitter smile. With his incorrigible personality and cocky smile, this boy had rampaged his way into her heart in such a short time.

Unable to meet his eyes, Argo stared at their intertwined hands. This was as close as she would be able to get, she knew that. Naruto would forget about her when he returned to the real world. He already had a girlfriend, who has far more beautiful and feminine than she could ever be. In short, that warmth would never be hers. A filthy rat, that was her Uncle's name for her, so she embraced it. A rodent, sniffing the outsides for scrapes of food, for shelter, for warmth. But she would never belong. She knew this, that lesson had been beaten into her, and yet, she still desired it. So, she stole what she could.

Coughing, Arthur stood there awkwardly, staring at their hands. Once Naruto uncurled his, Argo felt the cold start to return, but it was enough, for now.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, I got rid of the preamble as it wasn't really serving a purpose, I didn't think.

I honestly don't know if SAO broke its damage down into different categories, mine does. Obviously the change to paralysis makes some things impossible, but as I always thought it was a stupid mechanic anyways. I tty wrapping my head around being unable to move for ten minutes and just can't do it. You may as well log out and get something to eat in the mean time.

WIth Sachi's excessive possessiveness coming to light, the romance dynamic is slowly shifting :o but more on that next chapter.

Thanks for reading! Also, I appreciapte everyone who has taken the time to review, it means a lot.

PS. All right and privledges of Sword Art Online belong to Reki Kawahara


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Friday Nov 18_ _th_ _, 2022_

'Kobold Trooper' falling to his blade, Naruto was sick and tired of the same gray hallways. Day three of clearing the labyrinth had the group up to the 7th floor. Repetitive versions of the demi humans wielding a variety of weapons and armor had dulled Naruto's drive. Every fight was the same; the predictable sword skills that the kobolds used were easily dealt with. As morning gave way to afternoon, Naruto engaged in yet another one-sided fight. Priming 'Slash', Naruto simply let the system pull him through the movements. He had noticed it was possible to speed them up, but it required more concentration and effort. Against foes like this, it was better to save his energy for more important things and let the system carry him.

"Switch!" Sachi cried taking Naruto's spot as his blade bounced off the kobold's halberd. 'Twin Thrust' was used, first blow slamming into its chest plate, the second finding its throat. Upon taking critical damage, the kobold cried out, seeking help from nearby allies, this attempt was cut short as it burst into blue polygons. The reason for its death appeared, Ducker, had used the dagger skill 'Invisible Thrust' to finish it off. Sighing, Naruto nodded to his companions before heading towards the safe zone. Finishing up their mob, Klein led his group over and followed them there.

Arriving at the safe zone, Naruto was looking forward to eating lunch. Having hit level six, the experience he got per enemy was pitiful. First, though he would have to hit the tenth floor of the labyrinth to find level six enemies to help him level up. Looking into the room Naruto groaned. Sitting around was a familiar blue-haired player.

"Well, well, well," he said dramatically as he stood up, "look who's here."

"You know him Naruto?" Sachi asked.

Diavel and his friends jeering froze as their jaws dropped, "a girl," Diavel whispered, desire in his eyes.

Reeling back from the stares, Sachi hid behind Naruto's back. Diavel's objectification unifying them, all twelve of the men stared down Diavel's party of eight.

"Ah, uh," Diavel stammered, "well, it was nice to see you again, we're on our way out, from higher floors you know. We recently hit level seven today, so we'll be celebrating that tonight."

"Naruto would still kick your ass," Arthur growled.

Courteous smile freezing on his face, Diavel worked his jaw before silently leading his group past them into the hallway.

"You shouldn't antagonize fellow players," Naruto berated, "We may rely on them to save our lives one day."

"I think I'd rather die," Sachi answered, shivering in disgust.

"Don't say that," Naruto told her rubbing her shoulders, "I'm sure they were just surprised. Females are a rare commodity in SAO."

"Now you're talking about me like I'm an object!" Sachi pouted.

Laughing at her adorable face, Naruto profusely apologized before the overwhelming might of his pouting girlfriend.

Stretching, the group relaxed, taking seats around the room and materializing food from their inventories. As they had discovered, hot meals didn't keep well in inventories. Plates and bowls were a separate item that took up a lot of room. Therefore, previously delicious, hot food usually materialized cold and disgusting. This forced them to sustain on hard bread and water.

Crunching miserably, the mood in the room was pretty low. Unsure whether he should be trying to bolster morale, Naruto chewed thoughtfully. Maybe, a speech after lunch would help. I could use one of those myself, Naruto grumbled. Lost in thought, a head on his shoulder brought him back. Looking over, Sachi was resting her head on him and staring with those doe-like eyes. Every time Naruto looked at her, he was struck by her beauty. He really shouldn't hold Diavel's reaction against him, Naruto decided. It would be like finding water in a desert seeing her.

"You fought well out there," Naruto told her.

"Thanks," Sachi replied, gracing him with her smile, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Not bad is what I strive for," Naruto replied seriously, earning himself a giggle.

"As goofy as always," Sachi sighed, snuggling in closer and closing her eyes. Wrapping his arm around her, Naruto looked out across the room. Every single one, Naruto thought dumbly. They were all sitting there, food in hand watching their interactions. Blushing, Naruto raised his gaze to the ceiling to avoid the probing eyes.

Ten minutes later, Naruto gently shook Sachi awake, "Time to get up lazy. More kobolds to kill."

"I don't want to," Sachi murmured in her sleepy haze.

Shaking slightly harder, Sachi finally opened her eyes and yawned. "So, what kept Sachi up to make her so tired?" Klein asked with a teasing smile.

Hearing his comment, Sachi went red, "N-nothing happened," she stammered.

Interest perked now, Naruto looked at Sachi curiously, "I'm not sure that could have been less convincing."

"I-I'll tell you later, alright?" Sachi whispered to him.

"Wait so it wasn't Naruto keeping you up?" Klein asked bewildered.

"S-shut up Klein," Sachi announced, stomping out of the room.

Sighing, Naruto went to follow her, "You forgot your spear, silly."

Crimson-faced, Sachi snatched it from Naruto's hand before once again stalking out of the room. Following his girlfriend, Naruto shook his head with confusion. He had initially dismissed the yawns, but Sachi seemed unnaturally tired as the day went on. Deciding if she started to show issues fighting, he would make her pull back.

Finishing the eighth floor in mid-afternoon, the group began their long journey back to Tolbana. At this point it took them almost an hour to make the return trip while minimizing fighting.

Stealing glances at Sachi, Naruto thought that the poor girl was barely able to walk. She had fought excellently up until the end, but now that the battles were over, it seemed exhaustion had caught up with her. Hoping she would last until town, Naruto literally didn't have the ability to carry her in this game. Gazing at her too long, Sachi finally noticed his sideways stare.

"I'm fine," Sachi mouthed, stumbling while doing so. Not replying, Naruto simply extended a hand for her to hold. Nodding gratefully, Sachi held his hand and used it as a support to push her towards bed.

Staggering through their room door, Sachi collapsed on the bed. Curiosity peaking now that they were alone, Naruto was fairly certain he wouldn't get the story until she woke up again.

Beating his expectations, Sachi patted the bed beside her, inviting Naruto to come lie down. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked, warily approaching his spot.

"Yeah, it should only take a couple of minutes," Sachi yawned.

Laying down beside her, Naruto stared into Sachi's barely functioning eyes and doubted her ability to stay awake even that long.

"I snuck out to talk to Argo last night," Sachi admitted.

Completely confused, Naruto gaped dumbly at the exhausted girl.

"Oh, it isn't that surprising," Sachi laughed at Naruto's face, "we had to have a girl talk."

"About what?" Naruto asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"Girl stuff," came Sachi's happy voice as she passed into the world of dreams.

Mouth still gaping, Naruto was left to lay there in a cold sweat as his girlfriend slept peacefully. Checking his friend's list, Naruto saw that Argo was online, or in this case, alive. Wondering how both of them had survived that encounter, Naruto was forced to wait to hear how the story played out.

* * *

 _Last Night_

"So, why do you want to talk?" Sachi asked, voice cold. She still hadn't forgiven Argo for her comments when they met outside the labyrinth. On top of the horrible time Naruto must have had while out on mission for Argo, Sachi really didn't like the girl.

"W-well," Argo stammered, feet shifting nervously. The aura Argo was giving off was completely different from the last time the two of them had met. Feeling a strange sense of comradery to the girl, Sachi leaned forward interested. Seeing Sachi shift into a friendlier position, Argo relaxed a little. "I guess, I'm here to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Sachi was shocked. From all she had heard, this mysterious girl didn't deal in favours. She exchanged information for money. Everything could be bought for a price.

"That's probably laughable coming from me, huh?" Argo chuckled at her self-deprecating joke. "But I would prefer to say it outright if that's alright."

"G-go ahead," Sachi replied nervously. There was nothing she could do for this girl that Naruto couldn't, Sachi thought.

"I don't want you to take Naruto away from me," Argo almost pleaded. "I know the two of you are together, but he brings so much light into my life. I don't deserve to be with him, I know that, but please."

That very morning, Argo had invited Naruto to help her with a quest. Just the two of them, like they had been at one point. While the exchange had been brief, the message was clear. Never again. If Argo needed information on something, Naruto was willing to help. However, a quest with the two of them… that wouldn't happen. After almost getting him killed in the 'Copper Caverns', Argo realized her chances were waning. She didn't need to date him or anything, at least she told herself so, but being unable to even interact… It was too painful. Their interactions were as limited as before Naruto had caught up to the front lines.

As tears welled up in Argo's eyes, Sachi experienced yet another shock. Finally, Sachi realized what it was that made Argo seem so familiar, it was that reliance on Naruto. He was currently holding her up too. Providing hope, light, warmth. Naruto naturally radiated them with his his easy smile. He gave them faith that this game was clearable, that they would be able to return one day, see their families again.

"When he left me," Sachi admitted, "I was going to kill myself. It felt like the all the light in the world followed him out the door. I know I hold him back, I'm too needy, I get that. People have probably died because I was unable to let go. So, if one more person needs that warmth to get through the day… I can't say no."

Grunting as a body collided into her, Argo wrapped her arms around Sachi, "Thank you. Thank you so much," Argo whispered into Sachi's chest.

Feeling Argo's tears staining her shirt, Sachi felt a warm feeling spreading through her chest as she wrapped the other girl in her arms. "You didn't have to be so mean to me," Sachi grumbled, interrupting the tender moment.

"Well, you had what I wanted," Argo smiled at her, "besides, I treat everyone like that."

"Why though?" Sachi asked curiously, "Doesn't it make it hard to make friends like that?"

Laughing nervously, Argo ignored the question, "do you want to grab some drinks?"

Exhaustion seeping in at another long day of killing enemies, Sachi's curiosity and desire to get to know this strange girl overpowered it. "Of course."

Linking arms, the girls set off to a different inn so that if one of the boys woke up, they wouldn't see them.

An hour later, the girls were giggling like life long pals, "he didn't," Argo gasped.

"No, he really did," Sachi laughed, "it was amazing. Like, how could someone actually be so clueless about technology?"

Tears welling at their eyes, the girls howled in laughter at Naruto's failed technological exploits. Luckily for them they had the entire bar of the inn to themselves.

Smile fading, Argo stared hard at Sachi's face.

"W-what?" Sachi asked nervously, "I don't really swing that way…"

"Huh?" Argo asked confused, "Wait? What? No, you got it wrong, I was just thinking about telling you something."

"Oh, I guess I overreacted," Sachi replied awkwardly looking away.

"Why did that come to your mind though?" Argo asked curiously.

"Well, I've never really had any female friends," Sachi explained embarrassed.

"So, you thought I was trying to get in your pants?" Argo asked disbelievingly.

"Ugh," Sachi groaned, "I-I never mind. Though you can't even… you know, do anything in SAO."

"That is where you are wrong," Argo crowed.

"What!?" Sachi asked stunned.

"This is what I was going to tell you before you freaked out."

"Oh," Flushing, Sachi kept her gaze on Argo.

Smiling evilly, Argo led her through the steps until Sachi found the Ethics setting. "Now, it's important you only disable that when you're somewhere safe, if you do it wherever, anyone can abuse it."

"Um, thanks," Sachi mumbled, "we had kind of hit a barrier and it was pretty awkward."

Smile slipping, Argo fought to keep it plastered, feeling conflicted about what she had done, Argo knew she had hurt her chances of ever getting any of Naruto's attention. Why would he, when Sachi's body would lead him drooling to where she pointed?

"Thank you," Sachi said sincerely, holding Argo's hand.

"Huh?" Argo mumbled confused. "What is this about?"

"I know how hard it was for you to show me this," Sachi began, "I used to think of all the woman who wanted Naruto as hyenas, it was easier that way. I suppose it helped me convince myself that I deserve him. I saw you the same way first, but I understand now, they just see the same things I do. That unconscious kindness and warmth that he emanates."

"He draws us like moths to a flame," Argo admitted with a snort.

Laughing, Sachi nodded he agreement, "I will honor our agreement Argo. Please feel free to talk to him whenever."

"So, if I creep into your room in the middle of the night?" Argo asked teasingly.

"W-well," Sachi stuttered, struck dumb once again by Argo's teasing.

"I'm kidding," Argo assured her. Yawning, Argo checked the time. "Wow, it's almost two in the morning."

"I should go," Sachi said, eyelids dropping. Giving Argo one last hug, Sachi went to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"One last thing, Sachi." Argo began seriously, "Don't undervalue yourself. You may think Naruto is the important one to clearing this game, but so are you. He depends on you, if you fall, I'm scared to think about what he'd do. Anyway, later Sac-chan!"

Blinking at her new nickname, Sachi stood there in silence for awhile before walking back to her room. Laying down, Sachi stared at Naruto's sleeping face unable to do so herself. Argo's final words swirled around her head. She knew what Argo was referring to, the look that Naruto sometimes got in his eyes. Would her death permanently set him off? Unable to come up with an answer, Sachi entered a fitful sleep as the rays of morning entered the room.

* * *

 _Present_

After he finished hearing the abridged version, Naruto wondered if he had switched into an alternate reality. Argo and Sachi had become friends? He could talk to Argo whenever and Sachi didn't care. His only stipulation was to keep physical contact to that of friends. Agreeing wholeheartedly, Naruto just couldn't figure out what had happened to change their relationship so much. Last time they interacted, Sachi would have gone orange without people there to hold her back.

"Seriously, Naruto," Sachi smiled, "Argo and I are fine now. It was just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding," Naruto repeated unbelievingly, "trying to kill her is hardly a misunderstanding."

"We both made mistakes in that conversation," Sachi admitted, "but we got over it."

"Uh huh," Naruto grunted, "actually I need to go talk to Argo about something."

"Okay!" Sachi smiled, "I need more sleep anyways."

Walking away confused, Naruto sent Argo a message asking to meet. Getting an almost immediate response, Naruto set out to the location specified.

"Hey Nar-boi," Argo waved upon seeing his form appear in front of her.

"Hi Argo," Naruto replied nervously.

Sighing at the fidgeting boy, Argo shook her head at him. "So, she told you and you didn't believe her, and now you're taking time out of my day to ask me pointless questions?"

"W-well," Naruto stuttered, "I don't think they're pointless."

"I'll be the judge of that," Argo told him scathingly. "Anyways, since you're here, you should pay for the food."

"What?" Naruto questioned, "but you're already eating. I had nothing to do with that."

"Wrong," Argo countered, "I only ordered something after I heard you were coming; therefore, this is on you."

"It seems I lose again," Naruto admitted. Ordering something for himself, Naruto asked his first question. "Argo, do you like me as more than a friend?"

Mouth open, Argo quickly recovered her wits, "you know, if you still haven't figured it out, its no wonder to took you and Sachi this long to get together."

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto replied, ignoring the jab. "Then secondly, did you tell Sachi this?"

"She already knew, Nar-boi," Argo rolled her eyes at him, "these questions have been pretty pointless so far."

"But it makes no sense," Naruto complained. "You can't both want me as more than a friend, and get along, it makes no sense."

"Really?" Argo asked teasingly, "Haven't you ever heard of harems before?"

Gaping, Naruto wasn't sure he had heard her right. "Y-you really shouldn't joke about that," Naruto rebuked her unsteadily.

"Hmm, you're too easy to tease like this," Argo pouted, "it's no fun."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, "so, you and Sachi are friends now?" Naruto asked quickly, desperate to change the subject.

"Well," Argo began with mischievous eyes, "you might say that we're tight."

Praying for an intervention to get him out of here, Naruto sat there awkwardly unsure of how to reply to Argo's thinly veiled suggestions.

"So, did Sachi tell you about the thing I showed her?" Argo continued, not letting Naruto off the hook.

"Uh, I don't think so," Naruto replied cautiously, on the lookout for another trap.

"I see," Argo replied leaning back in her chair, "maybe she'll probably show you tonight."

"Show me what?" Naruto asked taking the bait.

"Everything," Argo answered, cackling evilly.

With a bad feeling about how his sanity was going to fare in the upcoming days, Naruto excused himself to go to bed.

* * *

 _Saturday Nov 19_ _th_ _, 2022_

"Naruto!" Arthur cried from across the room. Head snapping back to attention, Naruto fumbled blocking the kobold's sword skill resulting in him taking damage. Swallowing back his embarrassment, Naruto focused on his surroundings and directing the others to finish off the kobolds. However, as soon as the last kobold fell, Naruto's gaze was inexplicably drawn back to Sachi. Worried about Argo's statement, Naruto had spent last night in an uneasy sleep and had failed to properly lead everyone today.

"What was that?" Keita asked sharply. "You put us in a bad spot there!"

"Ah, yeah," Naruto loosely replied, eyes drifting back to Sachi.

"Yeah she's pretty, dude," Klein commented, "but you really do need to focus up, we rely on you."

"I know," Naruto commented, "just uh, really out of it today I guess."

"Should we head back then?" Klein asked. "We're on the tenth floor, that means that a mini boss is going to block our progress to the next floor."

"Hmm, I really wanted to defeat it before returning. It would make for a really good continuation point tomorrow."

"Well, Arthur could always take over command of the parties," Tetsuo nervously added.

"Absolutely not," Arthur disagreed shaking his head, "Naruto will pull through if the fight becomes serious, he's just zoning out because he can."

"Uh, thanks," Naruto replied, "I think we can do this mini boss fairly easily. As long as everyone sticks together and doesn't overextend."

"Another great speech, Nar-boi," Argo interrupted from the shadows. Slowly clapping her hands Argo walked towards the group.

"Oh, Argo," Naruto blinked, "What do you want?"

"You could be a little nicer to a poor girl, you know?" Argo teased. "and I'm here for the miniboss kill. I want to scout the upper floors but can't without having been in a party that's taken it down."

"Of course, you can join!" Sachi told her with a smile, wrapping the girl into a friendly hug.

Returning the hug, Argo smirked at the gaping boys over Sachi's shoulder.

"I think I figured out the distraction," Klein said, awestruck.

"Totally," Arthur agreed, not comprehending the scene before him. Just two days ago, Arthur had watched multiple people jump in to stop Sachi from physically attacking Argo. Now, however, the two girls were gossiping quietly like best friends.

Reacting to Argo's words, Sachi's face went scarlet prior to glancing at Naruto and covering her face. Leaving the embarrassed Sachi to her misery, Argo sauntered over to Naruto, "so, where's my party invite?"

"Ah, right," Naruto replied slowly, still distracted by the girls' interactions. With Argo added on, the group of fourteen made their way to the deepest part of the tenth floor of the labyrinth. The parties were Klein, Dale, Harry One, Issin, Dynamm, and Kunimittz in one and Naruto, Arthur, Argo, Keita, Sachi, Tetsuo, Ducker, and Sasamaru.

Despite the uneven split, Naruto decided it was better this way. Klein's group was tightknit and worked well together. Putting himself and Arthur into Keita's crew added some much-needed fighting experience. Due to Argo and Sachi's recent friendship, and Naruto's past dealings with her, it made more sense to put her in Naruto's party. Finishing quickly with the rest of the floor, Naruto stood in front of the large double doors marking the lair of the miniboss. "Here we go, my party will start it off while Klein's deals with the other mobs, when Tetsuo hits 50% we will switch main tanks. Any questions? None, good, let's win this everyone!" Raising his sword to the sky, the room was filled with cheers as Naruto pushed open the doors.

These doors had a special mechanic behind them. If the player had never been part of a party that had killed the miniboss then they were brought to fight said boss. However, if the player had already killed it, then the key item 'Mark of Courage', would activate warping them past the boss to the eleventh floor. This served two purposes, the first was to make climbing the labyrinth easier as you only had to defeat the boss once. Secondly, this prevented players from grinding the miniboss for experience. Furthermore, key items are weightless and can't be thrown out.

Entering, Naruto locked eyes with the miniboss, 'Kroil the Kobold Captain'. Dressed in only iron plate mail, the kobold stood two metres tall and wielded a single-edged great sword. Accompanied by two trooper mobs, it was strangely reminiscent of an elite mob. Rushing forward to draw aggro of the main boss, Naruto cued up 'Rage Spike' as he got closer. Unprepared, the boss took the edge of the sword skill across its chest. Thanks to its high health and plate mail, perhaps 1% of its health was removed. The sword skill, however, had accomplished its mission. Off balance, the boss was unable to attack as Klein's party drew away the two auxiliary monsters. Recovering, the kobold let out a screech and unleashed a powerful two-handed sword skill, 'Hurricane Slash'. The skill was two-fold, starting waist level from the right the horizontal swing would come across, only for the momentum of the blade to reverse into a spin before ending with the blade where the skill started. This gave the skill the possibility of hitting a target up to three times.

Ready for the move, Naruto activated 'Slash', meeting the first hit and using its momentum to carry him back and out of the way of the follow-up. "Switch!" Crying out his command, Naruto was pleased when Tetsuo stepped in to take aggro as planned. Using the shield skill, 'Howl' Tetsuo taunted the boss, drawing primary aggro to himself.

By wielding a shield in his left hand and having taken the shield skill in his second slot, Tetsuo was able to utilize additional sword skills. Equipping a shield passively increased your defense with the trade-off of decreasing attack. The versatility it provided, however, made shield fighters far and away the best tanks in SAO. Not only could they use sword skills with their primary weapon, they could use sword skills from the shield mastery tree as well. Possessing only the starting skill, 'Howl', Tetsuo was still miles ahead of any other member of the party when it came to being able to tank hits. Having his party invest money into him, Tetsuo proudly wore bronze plate mail, a rank below the captain with which he now dueled.

Cooldown on 'Hurricane Strike' over, the miniboss marched forward to meet Tetsuo's challenge. Raising its blade over its head, the kobold used 'Avalanche'. A typical over the head slash with a gap closing charge attached. This was the two-handed variety of 'Rage Spike', a very helpful sword skill. Standing his ground, Tetsuo raised his shield to meet the boss's imposing blade. Impacting with a loud bang, Tetsuo slid a meter back losing close to 5% of his health despite the clean block.

"Arthur, hit it," Naruto commanded calmly, not panicking at the damage. "Tetsuo down a potion and continue tanking." Standing back, Naruto calmly gave commands to his party. Losing health rapidly after being bombarded by sword skills, the boss cued up another 'Hurricane Strike'. Sensing that it was surrounded, the boss used an AOE sword skill to disperse the threats.

Once again, Tetsuo valiantly raised his shield before the immense bulk of the boss. Taking the first hit well, Tetsuo was unprepared for the second slash which clipped the edge of his shield. Dragged off balance, the final blow caught Tetsuo cleanly across his breastplate. Going down from the force, Tetsuo's health steadily dropped to the 75% mark.

"Tetsuo!" Ducker, Sachi, and Keita all cried in union, boss forgotten. Since the three had missed their turn to strike the boss, it recovered rapidly from its stasis and got ready to use another 'Avalanche'. If this skill went off, there would be trouble. Its strongest skill against a vulnerable target would deal massive damage. Preparing to step in, Naruto noticed his efforts were pointless, Argo had already dealt with the problem. Using a claw skill, 'Flashing Blow', Naruto thought, Argo ripped into the boss's vulnerable head disrupting its skill.

"Nice one, Argo!" Naruto shouted. "You up Tetsuo?" Naruto asked, not taking his gaze from the boss.

"Give me a moment," Tetsuo panted from the ground. Fear and adrenaline coursing through him, Naruto didn't argue with the boy who had chosen probably the hardest role in the game. Unfortunately, Argo's hit wasn't enough to overcome the hate generation of 'Howl'. Still advancing towards Tetsuo, Naruto stepped in its way.

Not considering Naruto a threat, the boss lazily removed its left hand from its sword and back handed him. Rolling his eyes at the disrespect, Naruto easily parried the slap. Only one hand on its blade, Naruto took advantage of the boss's vulnerable position and smashed a 'Vertical' on its head. Reeling back from the critical hit, the boss refocused its attention on Naruto.

Growing anxious, Arthur and Sachi stepped forward, ready to help. Sensing the enclosing members, Kroil readied his 'Hurricane Slash' once again. Deciding it was damage he had to take, Naruto used 'Slash' to deal with it in a different way than he did last time. As the blades collided, Naruto held his ground. While he was able to cancel the skill, it cost Naruto health. Losing another section of health, Naruto sighed. He didn't like taking damage, usually it meant he made a mistake. In this scenario, however, it was a necessary evil. Unlike last time, Tetsuo wasn't there to grab aggro.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed that Tetsuo was up, but fear stopped him from going back in. Gritting his teeth, Naruto stayed in to continue tanking the boss. Predicting the 'Avalanche', Naruto easily rolled it and called out instructions to wail on boss. Listening admirably, the boss was battered yet again, lowering its health to below 60%. With everyone backing out of range, the boss went back to 'Avalanche', one of the few available skills that the developers gave it.

Forgetting his life was on the line, Naruto automatically used a 'Slant' to hit the side of Kroil's blade, pushing it to the side. Not only did this interaction leave Naruto in a better position, he didn't take damage from it either.

"Done!" came Klein's triumphant cheer from the side. The two mobs defeated, his party came back over ready to help. "So, why isn't Tetsuo tanking?" Klein asked confused.

Not deigning a reply, Naruto called out instructions on who was to hit it with sword skills. It was important to manage who had what sword skill on cooldown. One of the most important skills their party had was 'Decisive Strike'. This two-handed spear skill applied a slow debuff on enemies increasing the duration of skill activation. However, this skill could only be used once a minute, therefore, the four spear users had to alternate their uses of it in order to keep the boss permaslowed.

Egged on by Klein's innocent comment Tetsuo yelled, "Switch!" and activated 'Howl'. With Tetsuo standing side by side with Naruto, another 'Hurricane Slash' came out of the boss. Forced to leave Tetsuo alone, Naruto dived backwards to get out of range. Unlike last time, Tetsuo managed to endure the three hits and remain standing. Nodding his approval, Naruto ordered the two assassins to move in, Ducker and Argo. Dagger and Claw skills tearing into Kroil's flanks, he let out a howl as he dropped under 50% health.

"Back away and stay alert, Tetsuo shield up." Naruto hastily told the group. According to expectations, the kobold's pattern changed as it entered yellow health. Running at Tetsuo, Kroil haphazardly swung his massive blade. Unprepared for a non-activated attack, the previously raised shield was all that saved Tetsuo from taking the slash head on. Continuing its rampage seemingly unconcerned about aggro, Arthur was forced to backstep a horizontal slash.

Grinning at the opportunity, Naruto stepped in and parried the next slash easily. Dancing through his opponents unhinged attacks, Naruto steadily began to wear down its health single-handedly.

"I see ya still got it, Nar-boi," Argo commented lightly from behind.

"No doubt he's enjoying it," Arthur sighed, knowing his friend too well.

"This is going to take all day," Keita complained.

"True," Klein agreed, "as impressive as this is, the damage output is just too low."

"Fine," Naruto grumped, "I'll finish it then."

"Wha?" either exclaiming unbelievingly or unsure if they had heard him right, not one person believed he could actually do it. Sitting just under 45% health, it would take multiple sword skills to reduce its health to zero. It wasn't feasible that Naruto could just up and kill it whenever.

Waiting for the next vertical swing, Naruto rolled acrobatically between the boss's legs. Without hesitation, Naruto used 'Horizontal' before the boss could turn around. Hitting squarely on the back of the bosses unguarded kneecaps, Kroil fell. On the downed boss, Naruto released the rest of his arsenal: 'Vertical', 'Slant', 'Rage spike'; as the blows fell, so did Kroil's remaining health. When he finally staggered back to his feet, his health was red. Naruto had removed 25% of a boss's health in a matter of seconds.

Staring unbelievingly, Keita still had to comment, "it isn't dead though."

"To be honest," Naruto replied, "I expected at least one person to join in."

"Sorry, Nar-boi," Argo teased, "it's just too much fun watching you work."

Nodding her agreement, Sachi stood leaning on her spear, not ready to fight.

Rolling his eyes at his unhelpful comrades, Naruto focused once again on the kobold captain. Health red, Kroil entered his final stage, holding his sword over his left shoulder, Kroil used a new sword skill. 'Three-pronged Death' was an enemy specific skill. Unavailable to players as far as they knew, it killed many a player in the beta. The first slash was delivered from the upper-right, the enemy would then spin into a vertical slash and finish with a blow from the upper-left. Dealing with this sword skill was a struggle even for veterans. Dodging was hard as the follow-up strikes could be reoriented. Blocking was therefore the typical approach, but the damage that was put out even through a shield was intense.

Now, Naruto was staring down the wrong end of this skill without even a shield to soak it with. Smirking at the boss regardless, Naruto ran towards the boss's right side. Slipping just under Kroil's blade, Naruto ended up beside the boss. Turning to unleash its second hit, everyone noticed the brilliance in Naruto's plan. He was so close to Kroil that its gap closing skill was counterproductive. Additionally, by dodging the blade in the direction it had come, Kroil was stuck attempting hit Naruto with attacks coming from the wrong direction.

Roaring its failure, Kroil slammed its blade into the ground a third time ending its skill. Blade cutting its vulnerable knees, Kroil toppled forwards yet again, this time to its death.

Calmly going over the post-fight readout, "you guys really should have contributed more," Naruto commented, "I got most of the experience."

"Well you deserved it, Sweetie," Sachi told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah," Argo agreed lightly, "Maybe Sachi will reward you tonight,"

"Argo!" Sachi complained while Argo cackling evilly, and the rest of the group celebrated their victory.

* * *

 _Sunday Nov 27_ _th_ _, 2022_

"I'm so bored!" Arthur complained, "I've hit level eight, I'm too strong for this floor, let's just fight the boss ourselves."

"Argo thinks it's a bad idea," Naruto sighed, fed up with dealing with this.

"We finished the labyrinth two days ago!" Arthur shot back, "you are undoubtedly the best player in the game, what are we worried about?"

"You don't think Argo knows that as well? I am not risking peoples' lives, our lives, on forcing through without help."

As Naruto asserted himself, Arthur gave in. "Fine, you're the leader. Want to go farm those spear mobs on the eighth floor? They drop materials I need to upgrade my spear."

"Just the two of use? Could be fun," Naruto replied, smiling, "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Sachi asked with a yawn, entering the bottom floor of the inn.

"Oh, farming materials," Naruto told her, "you can stay here."

"Alright," Sachi agreed, "I'll see if Argo wants to do something later."

"If I get any extras, I'll give them to you," Arthur offered as he left with Naruto.

* * *

Dodging yet another feeble attempt from the kobold, Naruto struck off its head with a critical hit. "Are we done yet?" Naruto asked bored. Three hours into grinding the same mobs Naruto and Arthur's experience bar had barely moved. Fighting level five enemies at level eight was not conducive to fast leveling. This, Naruto had learned, was due to the scaling algorithm in place. Experience received from an enemy was multiplied by a percentage based on level difference. Beyond 10 levels higher or five levels lower, the mob would give only one experience point. This had two applications, first it prevented power levelling, and second, it stopped people from being able to grind to insane levels on weak enemies.

Scaling experience was an outdated mechanic some felt, but the implementation had crucial effects now that death was permanent. Without it, grinding out levels and having massive advantages against bosses would be feasible.

"Just a couple more dude, chill out," Arthur replied exasperated. "Also, we're getting closer to 100 skill points in our weapons so there's that."

Sighing, Naruto nodded his acquiescence. Despite experience scaling, skill experience was consistent. This meant that while they couldn't grind levels, they could grind increased skill experience in order to unlock better skills to fight the bosses with. Turning the corner to the next spawn site, the boys were greeted with the sight of someone else already fighting the mobs they were grinding.

"Damn, someone's taking them," Arthur grumped. Sighing, Naruto leaned against the wall and waited for them to finish fighting. If they were after the same drops it would be faster to add them to their party than fight over the spawns.

"Wow," the boys echoed each other as the hooded figure struck down the kobold, "Their…"

"Awesome,"

"In rough shape," looking at each other in confusion, each wondering how they came to such different conclusions.

"Didn't you see the way they casually dodged that kobold's attacks?" Arthur asked bewildered, "they reminded me of you."

"Yeah, the dodges were clean," Naruto agreed, "but look at the state of that cloak, and their weapon. They've been fighting this enemy for so long that they're on autopilot at this point."

"Well," Arthur relented, "just because their gear is shit doesn't mean they are."

Chucking Naruto stood up straight, "let's go say hello to our friend."

Hearing their footsteps approaching, the hooded figure hesitated warily. Saying nothing, nor sheathing their weapon. Standing there awkwardly, Naruto was unsure at this greeting. Expecting cocky boasting, Naruto was unprepared for this caution.

"Uh, hey," Naruto said, "nice fight there, we're here grinding against these enemies, so… wanna party up?"

Not bothering to reply, the cloaked figure shook their head and walked away. Mouths agape, the boys watched the figure turn at the end of the hallway and disappear. "What the hell?" Arthur asked, expressing what both were feeling.

Tapping the table, Naruto was unable to calm down, he had missed something crucial, but he couldn't figure what it was. A hand on his arm brought his mind back to his surroundings, "Is everything alright?" Sachi asked.

Sitting at a large table with the rest of his friends, Naruto knew he was ruining the mood of what was supposed to be a festive dinner. They had taken the day off to prepare for this. Being the first ones to conquer the labyrinth was a big deal. Looking into his girlfriend's scared eyes, Naruto placed his hand on hers to calm her down. Trying to refocus on dinner, Naruto's mind wouldn't relax.

As the door opened, the last member of their party entered, Argo. Seeing the silhouette of their new companion, Naruto's mind struck gold. "A girl," he breathed. "The stranger from the labyrinth was a girl."

Despite being barely audible, his words silenced the table. "You sure?" Arthur asked. "I mean, they were solo on the frontlines."

"Are you seriously saying that in present company?" Argo rebuked Arthur.

"Ah," Arthur backpedaled, "I mean you're well known though, and there's so many more guys in the game that… statistically I meant."

"Sure, you did," Argo snorted, rolling her eyes. "How did you just figure this out now anyways, Nar-boi?"

"They were wearing a cloak," Naruto told her, "didn't say a word either when we tried to talk to them. They just walked off and we never saw them again."

"Oh, mysterious," Argo chuckled, not taking the conversation seriously.

"I think we should go back in tomorrow and find her," Naruto told the table seriously. "She needs help." Receiving glares from the two women present, Naruto didn't back down from his stance. "I'm not doing this because I like her," Naruto exasperatedly defended himself, "I just have this feeling, if we don't help her now, she won't be there to help in a week."

Conversation took over the table, mostly affirmatives from the boys, but the two Naruto were interested in stayed silent. Meeting his eyes, Sachi sighed, "I agree, we should at least talk to her. It might be best if Argo and I do it, however." While it hurt to hear Naruto worry about another girl, Sachi thought she knew what this one was feeling. That overwhelming despair with nowhere to turn. Looking around the table Sachi was reminded how blessed she was to have so many wonderful people around her.

Argo nodded her agreement to Sachi's statement, "sounds like she's afraid of boys if she walks around with her face covered."

"So, Argo, Sachi, and I will head out early tomorrow morning to locate our mystery girl," Naruto asserted.

"Wow," Klein denied, "if you think I'm going to let you hang out with three girls by yourself you got another thing coming. I want in on this."

"So, Klein is definitely not coming," Argo commented, shutting him down. "I think Naruto coming is a good idea for raw fighting power. We should probably bring one more for insurance."

"Arthur," Sachi and Naruto declared at the same time for completely different reasons. Naruto knew that if things got tense, Arthur could be relied on to not panic. Sachi wanted Arthur around since he was the only guy here who had a chance of competing with Naruto in looks.

"One question," Tetsuo interrupted, "how do you plan on finding them, and how do you know they're still alive? I mean, shouldn't you have seen them again after that?"

"No," Naruto denied, "I told her we here farming those enemies, so she simply moved on to avoid us. I know she'll still be there because, unless my instincts are wrong, they don't leave the labyrinth."

"What?"

"No!"

"That's insane!"

The reactions came in one by one, each denial he heard the more confident Naruto was in his analysis, the state of the cloak, the un-upgraded weapon, being pulled through sword skills. Most likely she had minimal food and minimal sleep. It was hard to sleep when the footsteps and howls of the surrounding mobs permeated the air.

"Maybe we should rescue her tonight if that's the case?" Arthur inquired, willing to believe Naruto's assessment.

"Won't work," Argo disagreed, "girl doesn't think she needs help."

"Which is why we go tomorrow," Naruto continued, "Sachi and Argo befriend her, get her out of the labyrinth and maybe she'll come around."

"You know, this is quite the complex analysis you've made of someone whom you've never heard talk." Keita countered.

"Fair," Naruto assented, "but it feels right, and I'd rather worry more now and be wrong than leave someone to their death."

"Wow, you're just so good with people," Ducker sighed, "no wonder you're building a harem."

The rest of the dinner was concluded within the awkward silence Ducker had effortlessly established once again.

* * *

 _Monday Nov 28_ _th_ _, 2022_

The seventh floor of the dungeon was no different then the rest of the floors. Wide hallways with narrow passages leading off of them. With chests and monsters aplenty, figuring out the floors took a long time. If you had map data, however… the task of traversing them became almost trivial. "Do you think we should give out our upper level map data?" Naruto asked his three travelling companions.

"Nah," Argo countered, "Diavel was having a party last night for clearing the sixteenth floor, so they'll be fine."

"Well, if he asks for it, I won't say no," Naruto defended, knowing the sentiment was useless. Diavel wouldn't seek Naruto out to ask for map data.

"How did we pass everyone?" Sachi asked interested. "We were so far behind at the start."

"Party size and Naruto for the most part," Argo answered easily. "Having more people reduces the stress of using continual sword skills. Additionally, you have Naruto who is a party by himself."

"Also," Arthur broke in, "I don't think you can underestimate the effect of having Klein's maturity on managing fear in the fights."

"I agree," Naruto nodded vehemently, "Apparently a lot of the parties debated quitting after they beat the mini boss. Especially ones that suffered losses on it."

"That would have been a great money-making idea," Argo exclaimed, "Selling our talents to beat the miniboss for people."

"Getting people through the game alive should be its own reward, Argo" Naruto frowned disapprovingly.

"Obviously," Argo snipped, "but the good guys need money too. It ain't easy being awesome."

Sighing at the incorrigible girl, Naruto focused on guiding his party up to eighth floor. Taking the stairs up, Naruto immediately cut down a side passage heading for where they found the girl yesterday. While he doubted she'd be hanging around the same spot, Naruto figured it wouldn't hurt to check. Upon seeing the spear enemies, he and Arthur had been farming yesterday still alive, Naruto's hunch was confirmed. She'd moved on, pushed by him and Arthur. "We head to the ninth floor," Naruto commanded, setting a direct route for the stairs up.

Arriving on the ninth floor in short order, Naruto set out to one the periphery safe zones. There were three safe zones on the ninth floor, two were hidden near the edges while one was in the middle of the direct path onwards.

"You seriously think she found this one?" Argo asked dubiously. "The one on the main path seems more likely."

"It's not like there's a wall in front of them Argo. She probably walked the whole floor fighting enemies."

"I see," Argo replied quietly, brows crunching with worry. Unconsciously increasing their pace, the group hurried towards the first safe point.

"Empty," Naruto's hollow voice rang out. "Let's head to the second one. Approaching the next safe zone, Naruto knew he had struck gold. Enemies were missing, they had been killed and recently. Loud clashes alerting them, they skid around a corner to a kobold erupting into blue polygons. "Go!" Naruto whispered urgently, pushing the two girls towards the cloaked figure before diving back behind the wall and taking Arthur with him.

"H-hey," Sachi greeted the cloaked figure awkwardly, a mixture of a smile and a scowl covering her face.

Regardless of Sachi's strange introduction, her very presence did what the boys could not, "a girl?" the cloaked figure uttered, shocked.

"Yeah, we both are," Argo confirmed joining Sachi.

"I was beginning to think I was the only one," the cloaked lady laughed. Like wind chimes, her beautiful laugh filled the corridor and chased away the gloomy atmosphere.

"I think I'm in love," Arthur whispered to Naruto from around the corner.

"Shut up," Naruto growled back quietly. But inside he understood. Her voice had lit up the labyrinth like a spell.

Affected similarly, the girls could only gape for awhile before Sachi stuttered out a reply. "Y-yes it definitely is a male demographic orientated game. B-but I mean a lot of that comes from the stigma of girls gaming in the first place, then the limited copies meant only diehard fans could get one anyways so…" realizing she was rambling, Sachi promptly cut herself off mid sentence.

"Why did you do that?" the cloaked girl asked curiously, "it was an interesting thought."

"It was?" Both Sachi and Argo asked, unsure if they had heard her correctly.

"Of course, it was. I mean, is the lower number of women in gaming due to societal differences in the genders or something else, perhaps even a philosophical outlook."

"Right," Sachi laughed nervously, "that's what I meant."

"Do you have a name?" Argo cut in, hoping to get the conversation back on the rails. "I'm Argo and the rambling one is Sachi."

"Argo?" The girl asked surprised. "As in the one writing the guidebooks?"

"That's me!" Argo answered happily.

"They have been a great service to me. My name is Asuna," the girl introduced herself, bowing politely to the girls. "As fun as this conversation has been, I'm afraid my mobs are spawning soon so I must go. If you would like to talk again, I'll be here… maybe."

With that ominous parting, Asuna turned around and began walking away. Looking at each other, Sachi and Argo were unsure of what to do.

"That's quite enough from you," Naruto growled at the receding figure making his presence known.

Freezing, Asuna turned her head to look at the person who had called out to her. It was him, that boy from yesterday. That meant those girls were a trap of his to get her to open up. Fully facing him, Asuna prepared herself to beat him down with her voice alone. Many parties had attempted to get her to join on her rampage from the Town of Beginnings to the labyrinth, all had failed. The reason? None of them could look her in the eye and tell her that they would live. No one could confidently declare they would beat the game. How could they? Trapped on the first floor for three weeks at this point did not bode well for victory.

Strutting towards the pretentious boy, Asuna looked eyes with him. Like staring into the abyss, his dark irises reflected her hazel ones. "And who do you think you are, trying to tell me how to play this game?"

"I'm not," came Naruto's surprising reply, "I'm trying to stop a depressed child from killing herself."

Mouth agape, Asuna was put off balance for the first time. "Killing myself?" she replied frostily, "No, we were all killed when that person made it so we couldn't leave this world."

"Oh really?" Naruto shot back, "I still feel alive. I've made friends, laughed, and lived. If you care enough to survive and get out of this game, you probably will."

This was the argument, where everyone fell apart. While he had been different up to this point, Asuna's victory was assured. "So, you're going to kill all one hundred of those bosses yourself?" Asuna laughed scornfully. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me, that you can defeat the one hundred bosses, their dungeons and the floors, all without dying once?"

"No," Naruto denied her, "but together with my friends, we will try to clear this game. Neither our victory nor our defeat is assured. However, to say we're already dead is disgraceful to those who fight. Besides, if your so sure you're going to die, then at least make it a worthwhile death."

"W-what?" Asuna stammered, stunned, "b-but it has already been over twenty days! At twenty days a floor, is 2000 days! That's five and a half years!"

"Stop shouting," Naruto berated her, "You're so focused on the time you haven't even considered that this is statistically the hardest floor. Everyone needs to learn how to fight, and we can generate a minor level lead over the enemies coming."

"B-but the floors…"

"Furthermore, guilds haven't been established. Once people have generated a safety net, and learn to trust those with them, it will get easier."

"It doesn't matter!" Asuna shouted, hood falling forgotten, tears streaming down her face. "My life back home is ruined! I am ruined! It doesn't matter…"

Briefly struck by the beautiful face he encountered, Naruto soaked in her features. Gorgeous… Naruto had to physically prevent himself from reaching out to wipe off the tears. "Then make yourself a new life. If you need friends, we're right here. If you need a purpose, then fight with us to free everyone. Whatever you need, just ask."

Tears streaming uninterrupted, Asuna's jaw worked itself as she formulated a reply. Willpower worn down by this strange boy in front of her, Asuna sighed, "I need to sleep."

"That's a good start," Naruto agreed, "my name is Naruto by the way."

Nodding her understanding, Asuna just quietly followed him back to the rest of the them.

Inserting herself in conversation, Sachi grinned at Asuna, "Hey! It's good to hear you'll be joining us for awhile. If you need something, Arthur over here is very helpful."

Nodding dumbly, Arthur gave Asuna a lopsided smile. Inching away from the boy, Asuna walked beside Naruto to avoid Arthur.

"You know, I was expecting more of a reaction to the name Naruto," Argo pouted at the back of the group.

Interest peaked, Asuna rose to Argo's bait, "Why would I react to it? I mean it sounds a bit grandiose…"

"Thank you," Naruto whispered profusely, thanking the heavens. "I knew she was special."

"Uh," taking a step away from Naruto, Asuna wondered if it hadn't been premature of her to accept this strange group's request.

* * *

Sitting with Sachi in his room, Naruto was trying to figure out what was wrong with Sachi. She had been giving off an angry aura ever since Argo and Asuna had split to find Asuna a bed. Pretending to scan his menu, Naruto tried to ignore the girl's intent stare.

"So, you were friendly back there," Sachi eventually spoke.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, playing dumb.

"You're going to play it that way, huh?" Sachi asked not impressed. "I mean Asuna! Sure, she's well, gorgeous beyond description, but still! How am I supposed to be your girlfriend knowing your crushing on someone else!?"

"C-crushing?" Naruto asked bewildered, "I said what I needed to. Getting her out of that labyrinth and starting to try to stay alive was the most important thing."

"Right," Sachi commented drily, "so the whole, 'I knew she was special' thing was nothing?"

"W-well, she didn't react negatively to my name, that's all."

Closing her mouth, Sachi realized she had run out of complaints to make. While the bad feeling persisted, Sachi couldn't say that. How could she justify complaining to her boyfriend that the only people he could help were men? Gritting her teeth, Sachi decided to wait for now, "I'm going to sleep for awhile. I'll see you for dinner."

* * *

 _Tuesday Nov 29_ _th_ _, 2022_

"Oh man have I got a story for you guys," Argo began, mirth turning her lips into a smile. "Aa-chan here knew absolutely nothing, the fact that she's still alive is basically a miracle."

"Hey!" Asuna protested, "You said it was a secret!"

"But it's so funny!" Argo complained, "I mean you are literally using store bought iron rapiers with no upgrades!"

"I can fix that," Naruto interrupted, "I have a 'Wind Fleuret' which dropped for me a couple days ago and no one in our party uses a rapier." Handing it over to Asuna, Naruto could feel Sachi's burning gaze eating into him.

"Well, that solves one of our problems," Argo nodded happily, "all that is left now is too upgrade it. Let's go Aa-chan!"

Pulling the helpless girl along behind her, Asuna was helpless before the force that was Argo. Despite not having a say in her activities, Asuna looked almost happy, Naruto thought. Deciding to ask Argo later what she had done to cheer the girl up, he followed them to the NPC.

Asuna cautiously approached the burly blacksmith. Fitting the stereotype to a tee, the man's arms were almost as thick as Argo's torso. Wiping the sweat from his brow the man turned to Asuna, "do you need something, little miss?"

Since he was addressing Asuna, only she would have an interaction menu to use if she so desired it. This is how the game got over multiple people wanting to use the same NPC. Either they blocked access entirely like the 'Medicine of the Forest' quest, or it gave one person direct interaction and all successive ones a menu.

"Er, I've been told you can upgrade weapons?" Asuna asked nervously.

"May I have the weapon?" The blacksmith responded automatically.

Put-off by the strange response, Asuna looked to Argo for help. "All he heard was upgrade weapon. Just give it to him, you're fine."

Reinforced by Argo's confidence, Asuna took the sheathed weapon off her waist and handed it to the man. "Good sword," the blacksmith muttered, heating his forge. Stuck in a loop of animations, the NPC waited patiently for Asuna to input her desired values into the menu provided. Selecting the amount of material used and what property she wanted, the upgrade began. There were five properties one could choose: Sharpness, Durability, Quickness, Accuracy, and Heaviness. The effects of each enhancement were obvious from their names: sharpness increased damage, durability weapon resistance, quickness sword skill speed, and so on.

With the materials for Accuracy thrown in the furnace, the flame turned a bright blue. Seeing that, the blacksmith gave a satisfied grunt and inserted the Wind Fleuret. When the blade began to glow with heat, the blacksmith removed the blade and slammed on it with heavy blows from a hammer. Eight, nine, and with the tenth strike, he lowered his hammer and examined the blade. "It is done." Accepting the blade reverently, Asuna stared at it.

"Weren't you bringing it to plus two?" Naruto asked, confused at the girl's actions.

"Ah, right," Asuna blushed, obviously having forgotten that her mission here wasn't done. Handing the blade back, Asuna whipped through the menu settings and the blacksmith started the process once again.

* * *

Eyes shining bright, Asuna happily skipped at the head of the party of five. Along with Naruto and Argo, Sachi and Arthur had decided to come to the labyrinth so Asuna could get used to her new weapon. Locking eyes, Naruto and Arthur smirked at each other. While she may have still worn the hood, the skipping Asuna was a far cry from what they had met two days ago in the labyrinth.

Entering the first floor, Asuna turned down a hallway looking for something, anything to kill. Encountering a weak kobold with a rusty one-handed sword, Asuna smirked. Moving with deadly grace, Asuna fired off a 'Linear' before the mob could raise its weapon into the ready position. Striking clean through its throat for a critical hit, the mob fell back, exploding into polygons.

"Oooh," Asuna exclaimed, happily examining the shimmering blade. "I've never done that much damage before! And it like, homed in on the weak spot I was aiming for!"

"It is called Accuracy for a reason, Aa-chan," Argo teased. "Maybe we should go find something you don't one-shot, yeah?"

Finally getting a good look at the girl from the front, Naruto was confused, "Argo, did you not take her to get armor?"

By the look on the info broker's face, Naruto could tell she hadn't. "Oops?" Argo replied abashed.

"Well, it's not like she'll need it on the first ten floors anyways. She'll just need it when we reach the Kobold Assassins."

"You know I'm fully able to speak for myself?" Asuna stamped angrily. "You could have just asked me."

"Aww," Argo interrupted, "are you sad he didn't talk to you?"

"N-no, of course not!" Asuna stammered, face going red.

"And Naruto scores a third one," Arthur sighed sadly, "just when I thought I might have a chance."

As Arthur received the ire of both Asuna and Sachi for his comment, Naruto wisely stayed out it.

* * *

On the third floor, Sachi was quietly fuming to herself at the back of the party. Level seven, Asuna was level seven after only one week of fighting. Having blown through the plains, Asuna all but skipped the swamp in favor of making progress. Not only that, but the girl was better than her. Sachi had had two more weeks to practice activating sword skills and still Asuna was better.

Taking the position at the back of the party, Sachi had the important job of stopping any enemies that aggroed them from behind. Fuming silently, Sachi glared at the red caped form that was leading the party. That should have been Naruto, but he was quietly observing from the right side, not really fighting.

"Ugh," Sachi groaned, lifting her head from the floor, wondering how she had gotten here. Lifting her head, Sachi saw a kobold with a rusty handaxe standing over her. Starting another skill, Sachi's eyes went wide with fear. Screaming, Sachi covered her head and prepared for the impact. With a loud clang, something flew over top of her body. Peeking out of her arms, Sachi saw Naruto swiftly dispose of the kobold. Noticing the four of them looking at her, Sachi got up unsteadily. Hands shaking with adrenaline, Sachi tried to explain herself. Falling short, Sachi hung her head and waited for Naruto to say something.

Feeling warmth embrace her, Sachi looked up. Naruto pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "please be more careful next time."

Nodding her assent Sachi let herself be embraced. That was right, she still had him. Argo and Asuna were amazing girls no doubt, but Naruto chose her. Warmth returning, Sachi indicated that she was fine. Releasing her, Naruto stepped back to his position.

"Wait," Argo complained, "does that mean that if I screw up, I'll get a hug?"

"How about if you do something really awesome," Naruto replied easily.

"In that case, how do I get out of this hug deal entirely?" Arthur asked drily.

Nodding her assent with Arthur's statement, Asuna didn't trust herself to speak on the subject and turned to continue down the corridor. Asuna had thought she was the best in the party. She had thought that Naruto was embarrassed to fight in front of her because she was better. Doubts repressed, Asuna was amazed by what she had seen. Turning around when Sachi screamed, Naruto seemed to teleport from his location to intercept the kobold. The reaction had been instantaneous.

Noticing Argo walking beside her, Asuna looked at her questioningly. "You're confused by what you saw, aren't ya?" Argo asked quietly to keep the conversation private.

Nodding, Asuna waited with bated breath for the explanation. Was Naruto cheating? Did he have a special item?

"I've never met someone else like him," Argo admitted, crushing Asuna's expectations, "I've seen all the best players fight, and he blows them away without trying, he is quite easily the best player in the game."

Processing the information, Asuna didn't reply. That slash he had done, Asuna wasn't even sure if it had been a sword skill or not. If that was natural… then yes, he probably was the best. Extending this, Asuna wondered if maybe he could do it. If he really could free her from this game. Could she serve under this man for a hundred floors? Lost in thought, Asuna silently led the party to more monsters.

* * *

"Bath!?" Asuna asked intently, face inches from Naruto's.

"Umm, yes?" Naruto hesitantly replied, unable to move. Seeing her beautiful eyes right in front of him, Naruto was unsure as to what he was supposed to do.

"I. need. It." Asuna emphasized each word clearly.

"Ah," interpreting the meaning behind it, Naruto understood. While he hadn't meant his speech to Asuna to mean that he would fulfill her every little demand, this one was easy enough that he didn't mind. Nodding his understanding, Naruto told her. "There's a farmhouse just outside of town that we have rented for the week. Since it's nice, we usually rotate who gets to sleep there. Right now, it's Argo's turn, Sachi is visiting so she can bathe as well. You'll have to ask Argo if you can join them."

Turning to the whiskered girl, Asuna's intense expression, brooked no disagreement. "Y-yeah, it's fine." Argo relented under Asuna's terrifying stare. "S-some more girl time will do us all some good."

Glad that he had gotten out of the encounter alive, Naruto was now free for the evening. Wishing Sachi and the girls farewell, Naruto set off followed by Arthur.

"You should have seen Sachi's face," Arthur chuckled, once they were out of eyeshot of the girls, "She was livid."

"About what?" Naruto asked curiously. While he felt bad that he hadn't noticed, Naruto had been too focused on Asuna and hadn't seen Sachi's face.

"Either the fact that Asuna looked like she was going to kiss you," Arthur started teasingly, "or the fact that you looked like you wanted to kiss her."

"What!?" Naruto screeched. "I-I wasn't, I wouldn't!" Mind flashing back to Asuna's petite lips, Naruto wondered how they must taste. Growling, Naruto shook his head to focus.

"Right," Arthur sarcastically agreed, "so, you won't mind if I make a move? I mean, even with that cloak, can you imagine the body that girl has? Where was she back in the real world?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto replied stoically.

"Uh huh, well best of luck surviving the week."

With a sinking feeling, Naruto realized he needed all the luck he could get to make this work.

* * *

Sitting across from Sachi, Naruto racked his brain for something to say. The girl had come back from the farmhouse fuming. However, upon inquiry, everything was fine. Mustering his courage, Naruto gave it one more try, "so, you're back sooner than I thought you'd be."

"Oh?" Sachi growled, "am I not allowed to come eat dinner with you."

Frowning, Naruto knew something serious had happened. "Just because something upset you, doesn't mean you get to take it out on me. I'm on your team."

Roughly stabbing her food Sachi didn't reply, but her cheeks were tinted red. "Why is she so hot?" Sachi murmured unhappily. Just loud enough that Naruto's strained ears could hear her.

"I'm not sure I follow."

Rolling her eyes at Naruto, Sachi sighed. "Obviously I mean Asuna. She covers as much as she can, and your eyes still follow her!"

Shaking his head at Sachi, Naruto was at a loss. How could he convince this girl that he wouldn't cheat on her? Forcing himself to take deep breaths, Naruto repressed his building anger. "She is an unknown element in the party. I was making sure that she wouldn't make mistakes. However, I apparently should have been watching you because you were paying more attention to me than the monsters."

Flushing a bright red, Sachi's eyes glowed with righteous fury. "Yes, that's right. You should have been watching me. I should be more important to you than some random girl!"

"I trusted you to watch my back! I trusted you to protect us! How dare you accuse me of not treating you well!?" Rage finally exploding at Sachi's unreasonable demands, Naruto glared down at her.

Tears in her eyes, a shocked Sachi stared up at Naruto disbelievingly. Darting out of her chair, Sachi fled into the night leaving Naruto behind.

Chest heaving, Naruto ignored the incredulous looks from the onlooking patrons. With a final glare at the closing door, Naruto left the food on the table and stomped up to his room.

* * *

Running through the night, tears streaming from Sachi's face, she screeched to a halt at the edge of town. Breathing hard, Sachi's eyes were wild with terror, there was nowhere to go, she was trapped. Inspiration striking, Sachi dashed back down the street. Entering the center square, Sachi saw her destination, the teleport gate. Calling out her destination, Sachi returned the biggest city in the game, the Town of Beginnings.

Entering the hated square where her life was changed forever, Sachi averted her eyes and sprinted away from the black iron palace. Eyes on the ground, Sachi ran through the deserted streets; the majority of the players were huddling in inns, seeking out companionship as night fell.

"Ugh," Sachi let out a grunt as she crashed to the ground for the second time that day. Instinctively she rubbed her head despite the lack of pain. Sachi looked up to see what she had crashed into. Looking into large brown eyes, with tears falling from them, Sachi felt like she was looking into a mirror. With brown hair suspended in pigtails, the petite girl was undeniably cute.

Not bothering to get up, the girl sat there sniffling. Folding herself into a ball, she waited for Sachi to leave.

Standing up, Sachi hesitated to leave this girl here. Her short stature and youthful face indicated she couldn't be much over twelve. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," the girl replied into her knees. "I can't lose health inside city limits."

"W-well," Sachi stammered at the factual response. "I meant are you emotionally alright."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." The girl bit back.

"I was just asking if you were okay," Sachi snapped, moving to walk past the depressed girl.

Glancing back at the unmoving form of the girl, Sachi went to walk away, clearly unwanted.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" pausing, Sachi focused on the source of the voice.

"I should've been nicer. I apologise."

"Really, it's fine." Sachi assured the girl. Giving her curled form one more look, Sachi decided to try one more time. "Is there anything you want to talk about."

Brushing herself off, the girl slowly stood up to buy herself time. "I-I wouldn't mind talking, if you have time that is."

Smiling at the girl trying to hard to act grownup, Sachi led her to a nearby tavern.

Entering the building, Sachi was struck by a wave of nausea. This was the room that she met Naruto for the first time in game. Averting her eyes, Sachi led the girl to a different part of the inn. "What's your name?" Sachi asked curiously as a way of getting conversation flowing. As someone who wasn't overly popular in school, Sachi had a lot more experience talking to the male members of her computer club.

"Silica is my name…" the girl answered slowly. Looking Sachi up and down, Silica's face fell.

"W-what?" Sachi asked worried.

"You're one of the ones that sit in the city and are waiting to get saved, aren't you?" Silica mumbled. "One of the cowards."

Mouth hung open in shock, Sachi stared at this petite girl she just met. Opening her menu in almost a trance, Sachi made her status visible and showed it to Silica.

Eyes widened as she read the level repeatedly. Rubbing her eyes, Silica gave it one more try only to find that that stubborn level eight refused to change. "Y-you fight…"

Uncomfortable with the hero worship in Silica's eyes, Sachi nodded awkwardly. "That's right."

"I'm sorry for doubting you! That's so amazing! I can't wait to join you out there!"

"What?" Sachi interrupted. Unable to follow Silica's hyper talking, Sachi attempted to calm the girl down.

"Will you bring me with you? Teach me to fight?" Silica asked, pleading in her voice.

Unable to answer, Sachi voiced her initial concerns, "why do you want to fight so badly? Aren't you worried you're going to die?"

Flushing, Silica's brown eyes bored into Sachi's black ones. "It's our duty as players. We must fight to free ourselves. If we don't, it's an insult to those who do!"

Mouth gaping, Sachi backed down from the staring contest. Heart aching, Sachi was ashamed to sit in front of this girl and pretend she fought. The only reason she ventured out to fight was because Naruto did. If he ever stopped fighting, Sachi would never wield her weapon again. Her place was by his side, or so she had thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what was wrong," Silica pouted. "You ignored me to stare at your lap."

"Oh, sorry," Sachi half-heartedly replied. "Its been a bad day."

"You can tell me if you want." Silica replied, excited. Confident she was going to be regaled with tales of heroics fighting monsters, Silica sat up, eager to listen.

* * *

"So, you're jealous another girl is better looking than you and you're taking it out on your boyfriend who eventually snapped." Silica succinctly summarized after hearing Sachi's tale.

"T-that's…" Sachi tried to protest but failed to come up with a convincing argument. "I just feel like I'm losing him," Sachi sighed.

Eyes full of pity, Silica looked at the older girl unsure how she could help. While Silica knew boys didn't have cooties anymore, they were still foreign territory. Silica wasn't sure if she knew a guy she would even call a close friend, yet alone a boyfriend. Casting about her limited experience, Silica tried to come up with something to help.

Watching as Sachi's tears landed on the table, Silica swallowed. This would be her first test as an adventurer she told herself. To help her new friend. Racking her brain, Silica struggled to come with anything. Seeing no advice coming, Sachi stared morosely at her lap.

Swallowing, Silica mustered her resolve. Her brain had finally landed on the one experience that may help; the breakup she had with the girl who used to be her best friend. Apparently, Silica, or Keiko in the real world, had changed. Keiko was no longer the person she had befriended.

Using this, Silica spoke. "You need to act like the person he fell in love with. If you change to someone else, how can he be expected to love this new person?"

While Sachi felt there was something fundamentally wrong with the young girl's statement, Sachi also recognized the kernel of truth buried within. Slowly absorbing the girl's words, Sachi looked within herself. When had the problem began? The start of SAO? No. Sachi's insecurities went back even further. To a day just over two years ago. Back when Sachi and Kazuto had been close. Before the distance had started to grow between them. Before Sachi had started doing everything in her power to control Kazuto. Sachi had been invited to a 'celebration dinner' Kazuto had called it. Not often having the chance to visit his house, Sachi was thrilled.

She remembered knocking happily at the door and being let in. That's when the surprises started, it wasn't just Kazuto and his parents; it was his aunt, uncle, and cousin as well. Gazing at the young girl, Sachi felt a myriad of emotions, why was she here?

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you that part!" Kazuto told her happily. "It's Sugu's celebration party. She was accepted into a kendo club, despite not technically being old enough! She impressed the instructors so much that they made an exception for her!"

"That's great…" Sachi mumbled. Throughout the dinner, Kazuto's focus was on his cousin. Why wasn't it on her? This one question consumed her. She was the princess of the fairy tale, wasn't she? Kazuto was her prince; this girl should find her own. But for once in her life, Kazuto was more interested in another girl. Seeing his cousin smirk at her was the last straw. She knew how Sachi felt, and apparently didn't care. Repressing the urge to cry or scream, Sachi excused herself, saying she had to leave. Finally, Kazuto focused on her, but it was too late, saying her goodbyes, Sachi didn't make it a block before collapsing in tears.

Crying there on the ground, Sachi promised herself it wouldn't happen again. That she would prevent any other girl from getting his attention. Kazuto was her hero, not theirs. He saved her when they were five. He saved her earlier that very year. That was when Sachi knew they were destined. Now, she knew she'd have to fight for him.

Thoughts reaching his far, Sachi sighed. "I've been acting like a bitch," leaning back in her chair, Sachi stared at the ceiling. She realized now how much Kazuto was hoping she would get along with his cousin. It was obvious he doted on her. She wished she could go back and do it all again. Befriend his cousin, Suguha. Agree to play catch with him, anything. Now she would be lucky if Naruto still talked to her. Her chances of being able to say his girlfriend were even slimmer…

"Yep, a total bitch," Silica happily agreed, snapping Sachi back to the present.

Giggling together, Sachi felt budding affection towards this strange young girl. "So, why were you out in the streets at night?" Sachi asked, changing the conversation to Silica.

Laughter stopping, Silica paused nervously sizing up Sachi.

"Whatever it is, I won't judge, I swear."

Having Sachi's promise, Silica breathed a sigh of relief. "I want to be a fighter… but I actually haven't fought a monster. A lady named Sasha found me. She's renting out a church and takes care of all the little children she can find."

"So, she took you in," Sachi logically concluded.

Nodding her agreement, Silica's face turned into a pout. "But I don't want to hide! I want to fight! She has no right to force me into the dinky church to twiddle my thumbs while brave people put their lives on the line to free us!"

"Well, it's a game, she literally can't force you to do anything." Sachi replied before thinking better of it.

"You're right," Silica realized, wonder on her face. "I could have left whenever I wanted. Oh, thank you so much Sachi! I can come fight with you now, right?"

"W-well, this Sasha person probably cares a lot for you. It wouldn't be right to leave without saying anything. Also, well, it takes a long time to reach where my party is."

"Oh," Silica said dully. Casting her gaze at the table, Silica thought over what Sachi had said to her. "So, if I train and reach your level, then I can join?"

Nodding her acquiescence, Sachi's heart hurt thinking of such a small girl trying to fight against the monsters she was personally terrified of.

"I think I'll try to find a party," Silica said, determined to make her dreams a reality.

"You have to promise me Silica, don't underestimate this game. Too many people have died, you aren't invincible."

"I'll be alright," Silica nodded, "I've memorized the guidebooks Argo has published. I really hope I get to meet her one day."

"She's great," Sachi agreed with a smile.

"You know her!?" Silica squeaked excitedly. "She knows everything about the game, its awesome to see a woman leading the charge to save everyone."

Nodding vaguely, Sachi felt that Silica didn't truly appreciate the dangers of fighting in Sword Art Online. "Make sure to only fight with people you trust," Sachi heard herself saying, "and leave yourself a comfortable safety margin."

Nodding eagerly, Silica drew Sachi into a tight hug. "I'll message you my progress every night! I should go talk to Sasha, I'm sure she's worried." Waving goodbye, Silica darted out of the inn, much happier than she entered.

Sighing, Sachi rested her head on the table. It had been a split-second decision to come here, and Sachi was glad that she did. Silica was so brave. Foolhardy, some may say, but brave nonetheless. Wishing she could borrow some of that courage, Sachi headed for home.

* * *

Entering the room that she shared with Naruto close to 10 pm, Sachi gulped. Lights off, Naruto sat on the couch, chin resting on his intertwined hands. Not even glancing at her, Sachi paused in the entrance. Closing the door, Sachi turned on the lights to buy herself some time.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Shocked at the voice, Sachi whirled around to face him. Locking gazes, black eyes met black eyes.

"But I need you to loosen up. I can't deal with you yelling at me every night about things that aren't my fault. It's too stressful. I need to be able to focus on leading everyone, and I can't do that right now when you always seem to mad at me about something."

Lowering her gaze, Sachi sighed. "I met someone tonight who helped me realize that. You're trying to be a hero, you're trying to save thousands of lives, and I'm standing in the way of that."

"Sachi?" Naruto asked confused.

"Maybe it would be best if we go back to being friends. That way I won't distract you. You can give everyone the attention they deserve. Goodbye." Tearing up, Sachi ran for the door unable to face Naruto any longer. Grabbing the handle, Sachi attempted to wrench the door open. Giving the unyielding door multiple tugs, Sachi noticed the arm preventing it from opening. Looking up at Naruto, Sachi had only one question, "why?"

Gazing at Sachi, Naruto knew that the question went deeper than it seemed. Eyes locked, the time they had spent together as children flashed before his eyes. Best friends. They had done everything together for awhile. From the time they met until they were twelve, they were inseparable. Naruto had always assumed it was their distinct hobbies that had driven them apart. Naruto had felt it with other friends, it was a part of growing up. You lose some friends, you make others. Sachi was the one Naruto tried to prevent from leaving. Often asking her to do something, it made it no less awkward. Sachi always seemed to want something more, Naruto just wanted his friend back.

Taking one last deep breath, Naruto collected his thoughts for Sachi. "I already told you Sachi. You mean too much to me, I could never hate you. We've been through too much. I don't know what changed, and I'm probably too stupid to figure it out; but I'm not going too lie. Playing Goblin Slayer with you, finally being able to reconnect, I was so happy. All I ever wanted was to spend time with you. I didn't recognize your feelings, and I failed you as a friend. I think that was why I initially agreed to date you, I was guilty…"

"Kaz…" Tears rolling down her face, Sachi felt each word like a dagger in her heart. This was it. Her final chance and she had driven him away. Needy, possessive, psychotic. The various descriptions of her failings bounced around her head. Energy leaving her body, Sachi fell to the ground and wept. There was no point anymore. She would sit in an inn room and wait for them to free to her. They would be better off without her, happier.

"You didn't let me finish." Naruto spoke quietly.

"What?" Surprised at being addressed, Sachi lifted her head to stare at those glistening black eyes.

"I said initially. Now, however, I enjoy waking up next to you, holding you. Hearing your theories about money grinding optimization or how the system compensates processing power by blurring the peripheries. It may be selfish of me, but I don't want to lose that. At times, I felt our old synergy return. What I'm trying to say is… I want to try again. I want you to be my girlfriend. However, you need to stop the tantrums, stop blowing up about every little thing, and most importantly, stop the jealousy."

"Kaz… no, Naruto…" Still staring at his face, Sachi felt the tears slowly dry up. He didn't hate her. Despite all the hardships she had brought him, he didn't hate her. Hope fluttering in her heart, Sachi stood up again. Facing her oldest friend, Sachi could feel it, this was it. The decisive moment of their relationship. If they went back to being friends, friends are all they would ever be. But was she brave enough to try and date him? Sachi realized now that a romantic relationship could only work between equals. She could no longer pretend to be a princess in need of saving, Sachi had to step up and stop relying on Naruto. "I want to try!"

The strong reply shocked Naruto. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Even if… even if it doesn't work. I would rather try to be make it work than eternally regret not even trying."

Smiling broadly, Naruto patted her on the head. "That's the girl I remember."

Hiding her face, Sachi nervously extended her arms. Noticing the gesture, Naruto moved forward and wrapped Sachi in a tight hug.

A knock on the door, interrupted them. Unwrapping his arms, Naruto went to answer it.

"What?" Naruto growled, facing whoever was brave enough to get in his way.

"Hey," Argo shyly winked, "you can't have been too busy, you still have your clothes on."

Blushing, Sachi peeked her head out around the door to see what Argo wanted. "Huh?" Sachi muttered in confusion. Behind Argo stood a very uncomfortable looking Asuna. Red cloak pulled low, the girl looked as if she had been forcibly dragged here.

"Ah, yes," Argo happily sang, "Aa-chan has something she wanted to say."

Pushing the unhappy girl forward, Asuna stared at her feet and made no attempt to start speaking.

"Asuna?" Naruto gently inquired.

"I wanted to say thanks," Asuna mumbled quickly.

Tilting his head in confusion, Naruto waited for Asuna to continue.

Swallowing, Asuna plowed on. "Today, I felt happy. I thought I'd never feel happiness again when I realized I was trapped in this game. But today, getting a new weapon, chatting aimlessly, and having a bath… I just wanted to thank you. You had no reason to come back for me, especially with how I initially treated you. While I still doubt we will leave this game alive… I'm glad I get to fight with you."

Speech ending, Naruto was flabbergasted by the enigma in front of him. The raw anger she had expressed yesterday was still there, but she had a reason to keep living now. Naruto didn't know what that reason was, but anything that stopped her from continuing her suicide mission was worth it.

Giving the girl a smile, Naruto rubbed her cloaked head. "Anytime Asuna, we're glad to have you."

"Hey, what about me," Argo complained, "I think I deserve some head pats."

"Of course," Naruto chuckled, patting a nearly purring Argo.

"Ahem," Sachi coughed. "I am still your girlfriend, am I not?"

Arching an eyebrow at Sachi, the girl blushed and backed down. Retracting his hand, Naruto asked the two girls, "did the two of you want to come in?"

"Skipping the threesome and going straight to the four play, how bold of you, Nar-boi." Argo exclaimed in fake shock.

"Forget I said anything," Naruto grumped.

"Wait!" Argo cried, stopping the closing door with a foot. "It's a long way back to the barn, don't you have another bed Aa-chan and I can use for the night?"

Glancing at the time, Naruto had to concede it was getting late. Sighing, Naruto opened the door to let the two of them in. Since it wasn't really all that more expensive, Naruto and Sachi had opted to get a room with two beds when they arrived in Tolbana. It seemed like the decision was coming back to bite him.

Argo strode boldly in and plopped herself on the bed. "Thanks for inviting me in," Asuna bowed demurely at the entrance.

Praying for nothing dramatic to happen, Naruto got into bed before removing his outer clothing, to Argo's disappointment.

Crawling in after him, Naruto could almost feel Sachi's disappointment at having their privacy stripped away.

"Y'all are lame," Argo sighed, "it's not like we're doing anything important tomorrow."

"But you're the one who said it was too late to go back to the barn?" Asuna asked confused.

"Ugh, haven't you ever had a sleepover?"

"Uh, well, you see… no," Asuna admitted embarrassed.

Shooting up at the information, Naruto and Sachi stared at the girl bewildered. "Really? I can't imagine you had no friends."

Looking away, Asuna shifted awkwardly. Pulling her cloak down further, she began to speak. "Friends don't get you straight A's. Hours of studying does that."

Whistling, Argo nodded appreciatively. "That's some motivation girl."

"Not really." Asuna denied. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked quietly.

Twiddling her thumbs nervously, Asuna hesitated before answering. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Asuna curled into a ball on the couch in the room. "It's a bit of a long story."

"We will listen, if you consider us worthy."

Looking into the eyes of her saviour, Asuna nodded. "My family is quite rich. Ever since I was young, I would be brought to these… functions." Swallowing, Asuna continued, "my mother used brag about me to my cousins, like we were prized horses they were comparing. How not only was I top of my class, but also able to play piano, among other things. It didn't leave time for friends."

Taking a breath to stabilize herself, Asuna continued, "My brother made it through despite the expectations. I keep telling myself, that if he could do it, then so could I. Now though… the day I left my hotel room was the 21st. I chose that day because it was when my midterms were. Since I missed them, I knew I was no longer prized, no longer wanted.

"I sought out death, but instead… I found you guys." Looking Naruto full in the face, Asuna smiled.

"Oh, look out Sachi, Aa-chan's out for your man," Argo teased.

"Like you're one to talk," Sachi shot back.

"I-I'm not!" Asuna denied, face red.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep," Naruto yawned, "it's good to have you Asuna. Night all." Stretching Naruto showed off muscular torso. All three girls stared transfixed at his well-defined abs. Feeling the gazes, Naruto awkwardly turned his back on them and tried to fall asleep; the giggling didn't help.

Naruto was unsure what time it was, maybe two or three in the morning when he noticed. Sleeping on the far edge of the bed, Naruto was practically falling off. Looking over, Sachi was a little distance away, and beside her… Argo. Smiling faintly at how the girls had gotten so close so quickly, Naruto looked farther. Sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed she now had to herself, Asuna looked… sad, Naruto thought.

Getting silently out of bed, Naruto waved Asuna over. Coming over hesitantly, Asuna peered questioningly at Naruto. Only smiling at the girl, Naruto pointed towards his vacated spot and pushed Asuna towards it. Resisting slightly out of courtesy, Naruto insisted. Giving in, Asuna allowed herself to take Naruto's position in the bed.

* * *

Giving the three girls one last look, Naruto went over to the second bed. Crawling into the cold sheets, Naruto sighed. Guilt attacked him. He hadn't lied to Sachi, he did enjoy dating her. The problem was he could see himself with other girls as well. The time spent with Argo, her teasing and yelling had undoubtably saved his life. He was eternally grateful, and enamored, he admitted, with the sly info broker. If his problems ended there Naruto would have rejoiced, but now there was Asuna. Naruto had barely spoke to her, but her spirit was beautiful. Eternally shooting forward at full force, the girl was dazzling.

These problems didn't even include his cousin. After trying to get Sugu and Sachi to get along, Naruto had given up on introducing people to his cousin. For some reason the thought of telling Sugu he was in a relationship brought an image of her wielding a shinai to mind. Thoughts shifting, Naruto finally thought about 'her'. Someone who had altered his life and left. Shaking his head, Naruto stopped himself from even thinking about 'her'. She was gone now, and anything that may have been there couldn't exist anymore.

Caught in a state between waking and sleeping, Naruto allowed himself to consider the words Argo had mentioned, a harem… Dismissing it after a brief pause, Naruto laughed at his own stupidity. Polygamy was all but extinct in the real world. It just wasn't done. Who was he to think he deserved any of these girls anyway? Cursing his inability to process his feelings, Naruto's exhausted mind finally fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again!

Hopefully you enjoyed the penultimate chapter of part 1! I've got to say, the drama is a lot harder to write than the action. I really agonized over a couple of those sections and I think they definitely could use more work, but that would stall out the story too much. Anyways, a couple of more girls have entered the scene, and Naruto's troubles have grown :P and Sachi's issues have finally come too light. I'll probably upload the final chapter in a week, so see you then.

Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Wednesday Nov 30th, 2022_

Sachi's drowsy conscious awoke slowly surrounded by warmth. "Kazuto…" Sachi quietly murmured feeling his breath tickle her face. Moving her face close, Sachi felt their noses touch. Mustering her courage, Sachi opened her eyes before kissing him. "Huh?" Asuna's face greeted a startled Sachi. Where was Kazuto? No matter how much she was supposed to think of him as Naruto, Sachi refused to do so.

Not backing away in time, Sachi stared into Asuna's confused gaze. As their breaths mingled, Asuna flushed and shot out of bed.

"S-sorry… I wasn't trying to um…"

Asuna simply sat on the floor, face bright red with a hand covering her mouth. While she felt bad for Sachi, Asuna hadn't been expecting her to wake up and immediately go to kiss her boyfriend. "Let's not talk about this again," Asuna pleaded quietly, hoping to avoid any more awkward questions.

Giving Asuna a vague nod, Sachi escaped to find out where Kazuto had gone. Mouth gaping, Sachi had to stop herself from screaming. Kazuto was in the other bed… with Argo. Blood boiling, Sachi took one step, and hesitated. They had almost split up over her jealousy, but this time, Sachi was pretty sure it was deserved. Argo's head rested comfortably on Kazuto's chest. The sly smile on the girl's face made it apparent that she'd won this round.

"Oh…" Asuna exclaimed, apparently shocked by the event as well. "I wonder when she got there…"

"Do you know how this happened?" Sachi asked forcefully, hands starting to shake from rage.

"W-well… Argo went to your bed, so I was by myself, then Naruto told me to take his position… and well, I just woke up."

Relief that she'd asked Asuna first before yelling flooded Sachi. Argo had set this up brilliantly. By coming into her bed, Argo was relying on Asuna's desire to be included to trigger Naruto's kindness. This would then get Naruto into a bed by himself that Argo could take advantage of. It was mind-boggling that someone could come up with a scheme that complex. Biting her lip Sachi stared silently at the sleeping couple with Asuna.

Naruto's mind slowly rose out of the river of dreams due to a strange sensation. It felt like he was being stared at. He tried to pass it off as simply an overactive conscious, but the feeling wouldn't disappear. He could feel his arm around Sachi's slim body, no one else should be here, right? As the sensation refused to fade, Naruto wrapped Sachi closer to him. Was Sachi's body really this small? Anomalies growing too large to ignore, Naruto opened his eyes.

"W-WHAT!?"

"Ah!" the ear-splitting shriek caused a scream of surprise from the three girls in the room. Sitting bolt upright in the bed, Naruto gaped like a fish at the recently awoken Argo.

"Well at least I know you're innocent," Sachi sighed shaking her head. The rage flowed out quickly upon seeing Argo's face. The abashed girl was clearly repentant.

Naruto's eyes scanned the room frantically. Sachi appeared confused about how she should act, Asuna stood a few steps back silently observing. Argo however… Argo sat on the ground attempting to look like she regretted her actions. Naruto's first thought was that Argo had been wrong to put unnecessary stress on Sachi. Especially a Sachi who Argo knew had issues with jealously. His second thought was guilt. Could he really blame Sachi when he'd enjoyed waking up next to Argo? As part of his mind analyzed which one he had preferred sleeping with, another part interjected the forbidden thought: why not both? Immediately derailing that train of thought, Naruto focused on what seemed to be the safest subject, Asuna.

Seeing Naruto focus on her made Asuna aware of her circumstances. "Oh, should I leave?" Despite offering, Asuna's heart wasn't in it. Instinctively she knew she didn't have a place in this conversation, but for some reason she wanted to be present for it.

"Ah, yes please…" Sachi began.

"No, you can stay." Argo contradicted.

Staring at each other, entire conversations seemed to pass through the two girls.

With a sigh, Argo seemed to back down. "I know I shouldn't have sneaked into his bed. I wasn't planning on it."

"You weren't?" Sachi asked doubtfully.

"No, I wasn't. I was planning on sneaking out earlier and getting some work done. But when I turned back and saw Narboi's face I couldn't leave." Looking at Naruto, Argo evaluated her next words. "He looked confused, and you and Aa-chan were fast asleep holding each other."

Blushing, the girls in question each took an unconscious step away from each other. Sachi waved a hand to indicate Argo to continue.

"So, I crawled into bed. When I smoothed his hair, the confusion faded. I guess I drifted off to sleep while doing it. And I mean if you think about it, I wasn't doing anything that you didn't do with Asuna, so really, I kept our contact between that of friends."

Briefly baffled by Argo's logic, Sachi had no immediate response. "H-hey! I'm not letting you off that easily! Asuna's a girl, it's different."

"Oh? But what if she's lesbian? Then where's the difference?" Argo snidely responded.

Sachi and Asuna locked eyes, memories of the almost kiss flashing between them. Blushing Sachi gave up the fight. "I realized yesterday I don't deserve Kaz, uh Naruto, so I'll take whatever love he gives me. Feel free to make whatever moves you want."

"Sachi…"

Naruto's pained words were too much for Sachi. Turning around she couldn't look at him. No matter how much the words hurt, they were her only option. It hurt, but Sachi was desperate. If Naruto also wanted to date Argo, what could Sachi do? Break up with him? It was only because of their past that he was still here anyways. She knew it made her dependent on him, but it was a decision she was comfortable with. To be the opposite of what she had been. To be supportive, loving, and most of all giving. Her role would be to make sure Naruto had what he needed in order to beat this game. If sleeping with other girls was something he needed, then she would etch the pain into her heart and push forward. A pain she had earned by undermining him.

"This is because of me, Isn't it?" Asuna's quiet voice was accompanied by a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I should have realized the pain my actions were causing you, I'm sorry."

"How is this your fault?" Sachi asked surprised.

"I self-destructed. I was over reliant on Naruto's kindness. But, I think I speak for Argo too here, when I say I want to be your friend. Last night… Not even in the real world have I experienced something like that. For all of you to accept me… it means a lot."

Staring at the gently crying auburn haired girl, something in Sachi's heart melted. The pain that been there whenever she thought of Naruto with another girl faded. His love for her wouldn't disappear, it would just grow to include another. Sachi realized how blessed she had been, to have been able to meet him first, well second she amended, and to have shared so many incredible adventures with him.

"I want to be friends with you too Asuna. You're so strong, and so beautiful that I had to confront my own insecurities. With a little bit of help from a brave girl, I'm here. I can't promise I'll be perfect, but I'll try my best, for all of us."

"That's all any of us can do, Sac-chan." Inserting herself into the conversation, Argo grabbed Sachi's hands. "Sometimes we all just need a little warmth in our lives."

Wrapping the girls in her arms, Sachi brought the three of them together for a hug. Inside, small issues seemed to disappear. Together they could face anything.

Held by the other girls, Asuna let herself admit it. She enjoyed it. The feeling of executing a perfect sword skill, of having a bath after a long day. Most importantly, she enjoyed them. The constantly teasing info broker, the shy spear user and the mysterious black haired boy. Argo had regaled her yesterday during the bath of the tale of how he had dissected everything about her from their short meeting. How he had convinced everyone to come back and rescue her. Smiling into the shoulders of the other girls, Asuna allowed herself to admit that as well. She liked being cared about. Not just whether her studies her going well, but that she was doing well. Closing her eyes, Asuna silently apologized to her new friends. _Sorry, I'm falling for him too._

Naruto watched the girls with a smile. He had been worried about this blowing up, but… all things considered this was the best possible outcome. Opening his menu Naruto quickly equipped his gear before the girls realized he was shirtless.

* * *

Klein's shocked face greeted Naruto as he tramped down the stairs followed by the three girls. "All of them? Really? At the same time?"

"Shut up," Naruto growled, too tired to care about niceties. His conflicted feelings had left him in an uneasy sleep. It wasn't until Argo had joined him that he had gotten good sleep. At that point it was an hour at most.

"Yeah, Klein," Argo smiled nastily, "Sachi just invited us to watch."

Chocking on his breakfast, Klein cast an incredulous gaze at Naruto's exhausted face. "R-really?"

"You know," Naruto sighed. "If you weren't so easy to tease, she wouldn't do it as much."

Laughing nervously, Klein nodded his acceptance. "so, what are we doing today."

"I don't care," Naruto replied apathetically, resting his head on the table.

"Come on, dude," Klein whined, "there has got to be something fun to do."

"Actually, I got something for you," Argo interrupted.

"Oh, yeah? Klein here will take care of all your problems."

"Did he just refer to himself in third person?" Asuna whispered to Sachi.

"He did indeed," Sachi agreed.

"What do you have, Argo?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the conversation from being derailed.

"Impressive," Argo murmured. "Even in this state you act like a leader. Anyhow, Diavel sent me a message, let me read it to you. _Dear Argo, I hope this message finds you in good health. Since my party and some others are approaching the top of labyrinth I will be hosting a meeting to_ _organize_ _a raid to fight the first-floor boss. I would appreciate your assistance in notifying people of the meeting. It will be held on Dec 3_ _rd_ _at the central square in Tolbana at 2 pm in the afternoon. The plan is to fight the boss at noon on the fourth. This way, we will end our fourth week in the game on the second floor. Sincerely, Diavel."_

"So, you're supposed to spread word of this meeting?" Naruto asked intrigued. "Have you replied?"

"Yeah, told him I sent messages to the ones I knew." Argo nodded. "Also told him how to post notices so everyone else will see it. Would imagine most of everyone in Tolbana will show up."

"Really?" Sachi asked surprised, "but a boss is a lot scarier than normal monsters."

Argo smirked at Sachi's naivety, "Come on girl, you know enough about video games to know why they'll show up."

Looking puzzled at his girlfriend, Naruto had no idea where Argo was going with this.

"They don't want to get left behind," Sachi asserted after thinking for a few moments.

"Got it in one."

"Can you elaborate?" Asuna asked, more willing to get involved in conversations now. The previous conversation had solidified the girls' camaraderie.

"Well you see, miss," Klein interrupted grandly, "gamers have a massive inferiority complex."

"You're still here?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Ah, well uh…" Bowing his head, Klein trudged out defeated, to find the rest of his party.

"He was kind of right," Argo supplied, once his form receded.

Nodding her head in agreement, Sachi picked up the point, "I've played some MMO's, they tend to be the friendliest for a group of people to play together. However, if you fall behind, you tend to stay there."

"The older games are nicer for that because there are online guides you can look at and extra copies of rare gear you can get."

Looking at each other, neither Naruto or Asuna were fully following the conversation.

"Is it kind of like wanting to stay in the top ten of your grade?" Asuna asked, grasping at straws.

This time, it was Argo and Sachi's turn to look at each other, "I guess?" Sachi admitted.

"The desire to be the best is a pretty common trait," Argo shrugged, "if you aren't at the boss fight, well then you aren't the best."

"Ah," Naruto and Asuna echoed simultaneously. That was indeed a desire that both could comprehend. It had fuelled most of their lives. For Naruto, dominating sports took his time, and Asuna, school.

"So, anyways, what was that about earlier Sachi? Did something happen between you two yesterday?"

Blushing, Sachi hid her head on the table. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, I think I deserve to hear it at least." Naruto commented.

"Fine, I'll tell you, alone." Sachi grumbled.

"Hey now," Argo complained. "We're your friends, we need entertainment too."

Scanning their faces, Sachi saw unanimous agreement on their faces. Even Asuna, who tried to hide it, looked interested. Sighing, Sachi spoke, "Alright, alright, you win. I'll tell you guys."

"So, a cutie with pigtails," Argo sighed, leaning back in her chair. "sounds like someone Naruto will easily charm into joining his harem."

"Hey," Naruto weakly protested. "I am not assembling a harem!"

"Hopefully," Sachi muttered under her breath.

"Keep telling yourself that." Argo laughed.

"I'm worried about the girl," Asuna frowned, ignoring the previous discussion. "She seems too young to fully comprehend the dangers. She will get in trouble one day for underestimating them."

"There isn't much more we can do for her though," Naruto countered, "the information is out there, and Sachi warned her about assembling a proper party. I mean, there's only so much we can do about fixing mental states and outlooks."

"You fixed mine," Asuna shot back.

"I disagree, you fixed yours. I pointed out the facts, the logical side of your brain did the rest. I doubt this girl will have the maturity to change her methods."

Pulling her hood lower, Asuna didn't reply to Naruto's comment.

"Also, she hadn't actually fought a monster," Argo pointed out. "Once she fights one, I think that maybe she will start to respect them a bit more."

"Agreed," Naruto nodded, "We'll check up on her after we clear the first floor. For now, though, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

"Sure," Argo agreed with a yawn, "the seventeenth floor has some grindable mobs that drop items for a repeatable. Might be able to hit level nine off it today."

"Sounds good," standing up, Naruto lazily stretched to ready himself for a day of fighting. "too bad it seems impossible to hit level ten on this floor."

"Nah," Argo disagreed, "just boring. There are enough small quests scattered around the floor to manage it. With enough prior knowledge and exquisite planning, it would have been doable for the boss fight."

Snorting, Naruto said, "maybe in another universe. Let's see who wants to come and get going then. That is if you guys want to come."

"We're girls silly," Sachi reminded him, "and yes we're coming."

"Meh, guy is a gender-neutral term."

Rolling her eyes, Sachi sighed one word, both a curse and a blessing, "men."

* * *

 _Saturday Dec 3rd, 2022_

No one had gone to the labyrinth today, there was no point. It had been mapped to completion ages ago. Filing into the tiered amphitheatre five minutes before the meeting time, Naruto led his group of fifteen to sit on the first two rows on the right side. Nodding sagely to the blue haired knight, who sat front and centre waiting for everyone to arrive, Naruto walked silently past him to his seat.

Glaring briefly at his party's high-quality equipment, Diavel quickly refocused his attention on his teammates' words.

Sitting down on the first row, Sachi sat on his right, and Arthur on his right. Moving quickly, Argo sat directly behind him with Asuna on her right. Essentially surrounded by the only women here, Naruto could sense the jealous glares sent his way. Dividing around him, Klein's group sat on Naruto's left while Keita sat down beside Sachi, his party following.

Not joining in in his teammates' conversation, Naruto attempted to keep track of the number of people entering as the start time drew closer. Including his group, the number exceeded fifty. Relaxing, Naruto faced front again. With more than forty-eight, they would have a full raid party.

It's good to see you all here!" Diavel's voice cut through the din, starting the meeting. "In this game, I rolled as a knight!"

While the comment caused the girls present to roll their eyes, it seemed to ease tension throughout the people assembled.

Ignoring the jeering cries of there not being a class system, 'obviously', Diavel continued. "Earlier this week, my party discovered the boss room. The plan is to meet here tomorrow at noon and set out to the labyrinth in order to defeat the first-floor boss."

"Shouldn't we scout it out first?"

"What about party makeup?"

Addressing the nervous voices in the crowd, Diavel was interrupted by a new figure leaping down the tiered benches.

Greeted by a mixture of impressed voices and grumpy complaining, the man turned around. Hair resembling a cactus, the man had sharp eyes on a hard face; overall, he looked like a soldier. However, he also looked like a bully, Naruto thought. His fears were confirmed as the man opened his mouth.

He introduced himself as Kibaou. Following it with essentially propaganda against beta testers, forced Naruto's hand. "Shut up."

The scathing comment caught cactus-head off guard.

"How dare you stand there and accuse someone else of your troubles."

"Y-you're just saying that because you're one of them!"

Seeing Kibaou's finger pointed at him, Naruto had a desire to reach out and snap it. Unfortunately, this wouldn't work in game, yet alone inside city limits.

Sighing inwardly, Naruto reined in his anger. "No, I hadn't played until four weeks ago. But, one of my closest friends is a beta tester. They have worked themselves to the bone attempting to save as many people as they could. How dare you stand there and accuse beta testers of not helping, when you've done nothing yourself."

"W-well, I don't know the game as well as them."

"Hmpf," Naruto snorted. "So, you don't know how to fight? That's the only thing required to help a party out. Keep them alive. If you can't do that... well, then you can probably leave the meeting right now."

"Bastard," Kibaou growled angrily. Hand on his sword Kibaou was ready to challenge Naruto to a duel. Looking forward to knocking this bloated menace down a peg, Naruto's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

A hand on Kibaou's arm and a whisper from Diavel stopped it. Face blanching, Diavel had most likely informed Kibaou of how strong Naruto was.

"I'll drop it for now, but don't think this is the end of it!" Sitting down with a huff, Kibaou looked like a child pouting that their favourite toy had been taken away.

Extending a nod to Diavel, Naruto returned to his seat. "Thanks Nar-boi," Argo whispered into his ear from behind.

Turning his head to brush it off, Naruto saw tears at the corners of her eyes. Swallowing his previous words, "anytime," was all he could come up with. Facing back towards centre stage, Naruto was keenly aware of the contact between his back and Argo's legs.

"Yes, well, getting back on topic, the boss. We don't have to do a scouting run because of this." Holding one of Argo's distinctive guidebooks, a hush fell over the crowd. Stealthily reaching his hand back, Naruto touched Argo's foot to comfort her. Argo acknowledged the contact by pressing her legs harder into his back.

Clearing his throat, Diavel continued, "yes, the same Rat who published guides to this floor, has now released a boss pamphlet. It has everything, from moves to a health estimate. The boss is 'Illfang the Kobold Lord'. Possessing four health bars I estimate a fight time of around forty minutes to an hour. Also, when it hits its last health bar it will switch from an axe and buckler to a Talwar."

Naruto was surprisingly impressed. Diavel was commanding the meeting with a charisma he hadn't shown during their previous encounters. Hopefully, this was a sign of good things to come.

At the command to break into parties, Naruto looked at his group. Seeing their confirming nods, Naruto knew the parties they were going with. Their first party was Klein, his five friends, and Arthur. The group that, coincidentally enough, had to learn how to fight and survive together after Naruto left them. The second party was then everyone left over.

This combination Naruto and Klein had come up with during the time between hearing about this meeting and attending it. By putting Arthur in as Klein's second allowed for easy communication between parties. Additionally, this kept the more vulnerable elements like Ducker and Sachi under Naruto's protection.

Signalling Diavel, he came over to observe the fifteen members Naruto would be bringing to the battle. Lips pursed, Diavel's eyes settled on Argo. "So, you'll be joining us then?"

"That I will be." Argo smiled, "can't leave poor Nar-boi all alone. He's so helpless without me."

"I see. Currently my plan is to have your two parties deal with the mobs."

"Why?"

"You have the largest group that has worked together before. Ideally, your two parties will swiftly deal with spawns allowing the rest of us time to adjust to fighting together."

Noticing the flaw in Diavel's logic, Naruto nodded magnanimously. "If the beta information holds true, we will have a lot of extra manpower. Keep that in mind."

"I will." A final curt nod and Diavel was walking off to visit the other assembled parties and rearranging them.

"How arrogant," Asuna sniffed. "They should leave the boss to us and just keep the little guys away."

Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement as his party members continued to express their displeasure. "It's Diavel's boss raid. We would have needed to organize it in order to determine party roles. At least he didn't try to reorganize our parties."

"He knows we'd make better parties than he would," Argo snorted.

Laughing in agreement, Naruto waited for the meeting to continue.

"After talking to everyone, I have decided we will only be taking forty-eight members on this raid. Level sixes will not be permitted." Arching his eyebrows in surprise, Naruto looked at Klein, they both understood what this would mean. He was getting another party member.

Indeed, after the ones Diavel deemed, 'not worthy', had been sent off, he brought over a new face. With bright eyes and a mouth on the verge of a smile, Naruto's first impression of their sixteenth member was promising enough. He introduced himself as Coper and carried an 'Anneal Blade' on his back, same as Naruto.

The meeting ended shortly after. Diavel dismissed them with instructions to meet at the northern gate at noon. Naruto led his party to a restaurant for supper.

"So, how's Coper fitting in?" Sachi asked curiously.

"Pretty good," Klein commented amiably enough. "It's nice to see a one-handed swordsman who actually uses a shield."

Coughing, Naruto bowed his head to avoid Klein's pointed stare.

"He's only staying for one fight though," Sachi commented, "or do you plan on asking him to join?"

Nodding at each other, Klein and Naruto were on the same wavelength. "If he performs well and gets along with the guys, then most likely."

* * *

Supper was in a word, solemn. There was no tangible fear, but also a lack of boasting. Everyone knew how important tomorrow's fight would be. Sitting quietly off to the side, Argo observed the strange group she had joined. It was illogical for her to officially join, yet she had. Any semblance of impartiality had been stripped away. Most of her clientele would drift away to seek out more independent brokers to buy sensitive information. Even now, however, Argo couldn't bring herself to regret her decision.

Eyes drifting around the room, they were always pulled back to a single point, him. Argo had never fully comprehended the term magnetic personality before. But ever since that fateful meeting a month ago, something kept drawing her back to him. Before she'd even realized it, she'd fallen for him. The Argo from the beta test would laugh at Argo now. But... Argo didn't mind.

Staring at Naruto, her mouth slid into an unconscious smile. She had something precious now. Even if she had to give up most of her duties as an info broker, getting to stay beside him was worth it. Perhaps, it was also why she kept pushing the 'harem' idea. It was generally reserved for men to write cringy novels or manga around, not something actually done. In general, having multiple partners wasn't something one found in most of the civilized world, and definitely not in japan. But this wasn't the real world, this was Sword Art Online. If she kept pushing the idea, then maybe she would get her chance with Naruto. As a first choice, Argo doubted her chances. But as one of many, then perhaps.

Groaning inwardly, Argo knew she should stop this. Stop her obvious flirting and suggestive jokes, but every time she didn't. Every time the chance came, she pushed it further. Crawling into bed with Naruto had finally reached a limit. The idea had been to get in and get out, but she had been unable to leave. Laying her head on Naruto's bare chest, Argo's hidden worries had seemed to flow away. Peaceful sleep had consumed her. Just the thought of it awakened the flames of desire in her.

She wanted to do it again.

She wanted more.

She wanted him.

"Argo."

"Ah!" Argo yelped indignantly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the farmhouse tonight with Asuna and I," Sachi offered. "We thought we could have another sleepover, just in case, you know?"

"I-I see. Is Naruto coming?" Argo asked hesitantly.

"No." Sachi answered with a light blush. "That would be too embarrassing."

"You said just in case, didn't you?"

"W-well we may die tomorrow." Sachi defended.

"That's my point!" Argo insisted forcefully. "You want to spend your last night without him?"

Looking down, Sachi bit her lip before answering. "Of course that would be nice. But I'd feel bad leaving you and Asuna."

"Who said anything about leaving us?" Argo smirked. "I meant all four of us."

"A-all four!? B-but the bath and..."

"He doesn't have to bath with us." Argo replied quickly, face going red at the thought. "I just thought about how much closer the four of us got during the last one..."

Eyes narrowing, Sachi stared hard at Argo. "I respect the fact that you like him as well as Argo; however, are you just using this as an opportunity to take your relationship to the next level?"

"Would you be mad if I did?" Argo asked quietly.

"I'd have no room to complain," Sachi admitted with a sigh. "As I mentioned last time... I'll take whatever love he gives me. I'd prefer if it was you over another girl, if it has to be anyone."

Humming to herself, Argo's mind whirred. Despite pretending to think it over, Argo knew her heart was set. She knew what she wanted. She'd known for awhile. Grabbing Sachi's hand, Argo spoke intently to the black-eyed girl. "Tell Naruto to meet us at the farmhouse in an hour. Us girls are going to talk in the meantime."

Nodding her head reluctantly, Sachi felt that she'd set off down a path there was no leaving.

* * *

"I'm not sure I should be here for this..." Sitting uncomfortably in the bathtub, Asuna had left her underwear on. The soggy feeling was infinitely better than bathing naked in a small tub with two other girls. Argo apparently, didn't have the same reservations putting all she has on display.

It was Argo's previous statement, however, that made Asuna feel like she should leave.

"Y-you can't be serious, Argo!" Sachi rebutted. "Confessing? I mean..."

"Why not? He knows I like him. I just wanted both of your permission before doing so."

"Which is why I don't think I should be here!" Asuna broke in angrily. "Sachi is the one dating him, it's her permission you need."

"Please," Argo scoffed, "like you don't have an interest in this."

"I don't!" Asuna all but squealed, the lie heavy in her throat. Her stomach had sank when she heard Argo's plan. She knew that Argo and Sachi both loved him, but somehow... it was different when the moment came. She had practised her smile for when that relationship had been sorted out, but now... that smile wouldn't come. The calm words of congratulations so meticulously mapped out. They remained out of reach. Bowing her head, Asuna watched the water lap around her legs. The slight incongruities reminding her this wasn't the real world.

"I know you guys are against it..." Argo began slowly, "but this isn't the real world. We will be in here for years if we stay alive. There is a chance we die tomorrow. There is a chance Naruto dies tomorrow. Do you really want your feelings to stay left unsaid?"

"I... I don't think I know my feelings well enough to say what they are." Asuna murmured. "But if you have, I wish you luck in sharing them." Finally staring at the constantly teasing info broker, Asuna found that smile.

"I must sound like a broken record at this point... If that's what your set on doing, you should go and do it. With or without my blessing." Sachi agreed with a smile.

"Thank you." Drawing them into an uncomfortable hug, Argo let a few tears leak from her eyes.

The rest of the hour was spent in a nervous, albeit companionable silence. Small talk started and quickly died multiple times. Despite still feeling like an outsider, Asuna was more comfortable here now. This is what it meant to have friends. To talk through your problems together. Argo's feelings weren't her fault, and Sachi had matured enough to appreciate that. The solution they had come up with however... Asuna was much less sure about. While Argo was right, this wasn't the real world, what about when they did return? She was raised to constantly think about the future, and if you looked past the end of SAO, this strategy did not seem viable long term. Repressing her doubts, Asuna waited with the others.

"Eep!" the knocking at the door elicited a dramatic response from the strung-out Argo. "Can you get that?"

Nodding sagely, Asuna felt bad for the poor girl. The thought of confessing to a boy was scary enough. When that boy was Naruto the concept was downright terrifying. The one topic the girls had avoided was what if Naruto said no. Asuna thought a downright refusal was unlikely, but if it happened, the raid tomorrow could get extremely awkward.

Opening the door, Naruto's face contained hints of strain, almost as if he expected something bad to happen. Bowing politely, Asuna showed him to the main to the main room where Argo and Sachi sat, a spot between them the only space available on the sofa.

Pushing a hesitating Naruto, Asuna guided him to his preordained spot.

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Naruto complained after taking his spot.

"Well, you kind of are," Sachi told him with a smile. "I just want you to know, that I'm fine with whatever you say and I want you to say what you're really feeling."

"Uh... OK?" Naruto agreed confused. "I'll play along. Ask your questions." Deciding it was a game of sorts, Naruto relaxed a little waiting for whatever bonding exercise the girls had come up with.

"Nar-boi..."

"Huh? Argo?"

Having his hand unexpectedly grabbed by Argo, Naruto released too late he had misinterpreted the situation.

"I also want to be your girlfriend."

A sentence that was probably never seriously said. Naruto barely restrained his laughter at the impossible sentence. Not 'I want to be your girlfriend' or 'I want you to leave them for me'. No, this was an acknowledgement of the previous partner and a desire to share in that status. Not as a mistress or an affair, but a second romantic partner.

"I know you already have Sachi, but over this month, I've come to love you. I wanted you to know before the boss fight. I understand if you say no, I'm sure it goes against all of your principles, but..." words failing her, Argo fell silent awkwardly.

"But the rules of this world are different than the real one." Sachi finished for her. "I want you to try."

Head falling, Naruto contemplated the words that had blindsided him. He had convinced himself it wouldn't happen, but here it was. "Why Sachi? You were dead set against anything like this a couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago I was arrogant. I thought you were my fairy tale prince. Now, I'm realizing something I should have a long time ago; you're too special for someone like me. You need more than just me. I will always fight for my place by your side, I've just come to accept that it might not be just me there."

Nodding vaguely, Naruto focused on the final member in the room. "And you Asuna? What's your role in all of this?"

"I'm here to support my friends of course."

"So I won't get another confession from you immediately after?"

"W-who do you think you are!?" An offended Asuna scoffed. "Keep dreaming." Turning dismissively Asuna hid the building blush.

"Ah, sorry." Naruto apologized scratching his head. "Got carried away there."

Sniffing condescendingly, Asuna kept her face pointed away from Naruto.

"Well?" Argo pleaded, desperate for an answer.

"Right..." Naruto spoke slowly. "This is certainly unusual... but I'll speak the truth."

Nodding quickly, fear flashed across Argo's face. The possibility of rejection was slowly stealing confidence from her. Body shaking, Argo was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. She had never opened herself to someone like this before. She wasn't supposed to be the vulnerable one...

"Calm down, it'll be alright."

"Huh?"

Naruto's warm arms encircled her, replacing her stress and nerves with warmth. "I'm sure this sounds awful, but... I like you too Argo. I have no excuses but I like Sachi too. I don't know why I feel like this, but you wanted the truth."

"Awful? That sounds amazing." Argo purred, burying her head into Naruto's chest.

"For some reason... I'm happy too," Sachi agreed joining in the hug.

Standing awkwardly off to one side, Asuna looked on enviously at the girls hugging the boy they had clearly both fallen head over heels for. Part of her wanted to go over there, but the other part knew she didn't deserve to. For if the world isn't real, how could her feelings be? With this thought plaguing her mind, Asuna accepted the isolation that it brought.

Chatting aimlessly with his girlfriends, Naruto's mind wouldn't release from this point. He had multiple significant others. No matter how he phrased it in his mind, it always sounded wrong. In today's societies, no respectable member could say that in everyday speech. And yet, the thought didn't bother him as much as it used to. Now he was more preoccupied with the thought of how Asuna must feel. He had effectively ostracized her by dating her only two friends. What about telling his parents, or Sugu? For some reason, Sugu seemed the scarier of those options, his parents would laugh at him and tell him he had double the problems.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Argo asked out of nowhere.

"Same as last time. Naruto and me, then you and Asuna." Sachi answered smartly.

"You wish," Argo dismissed with a snort. "You've gotten more than enough time. It should be me and Naruto!"

"The beds fit three..."

At Naruto's logical comment the girls went red.

"Ah, yeah, I'll take this room then. See you guys tomorrow." Exiting the room with a sad look, Asuna retreated into one of the bedrooms by herself.

"Poor girl..." Naruto whispered sadly.

Sighing, Sachi decided this was something she needed to relent on. This was Argo's night. "I'll stay with Asuna, have a good sleep." Giving Naruto a parting kiss and Argo a trusting smile, Sachi followed Asuna into the bedroom.

"Alone..."

Peering curiously at Argo. Naruto silently inquired after her comment.

"Umm... I was just wondering... Were those your true feelings? You weren't just saying that, were you?"

Chuckling at the strangely defenceless girl, Naruto decided it was time for some payback. "And if I was?"

"I-I well..." blushing, Argo had no reply.

Patting her mossy hair, Naruto relieved her doubts. "I do really like you Argo. Although your teasing self is definitely more fun."

"Ah... that. I'll be back tomorrow Nar-boi, but it seems like you win today."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Naruto denied with a malicious twinkle in his eye. "I think your all bark and no bite. You talk a big game, but you can't follow it up, can you?"

Sputtering indignantly Argo shot to her feet. "I'll show you bite, mister!" Hand pausing, Argo's mind went to Sachi. Argo could show Naruto the ethics code and, due to how sound worked in game, Sachi would be no wiser in the morning, but that smile... Closing her menu, Argo sighed. "Let's just go to bed, alright?"

"Sure..." Naruto relented, not teasing the strangely put-out girl.

Crawling into the bed, Naruto pulled the small info broker close to him. Her small frame fit perfectly in the groove of his body.

"One last thing Nar-boi," Argo whispered from beside him.

"Yeah?" Looking at the girl, Naruto felt her lips close on his. Enjoying the taste of her lips, Naruto was disappointed when she broke it off. Leaning in for another round, he was blocked by Argo's finger.

"Not without Sachi." Argo teased.

Grunting, Naruto backed off disappointed. With Argo's body pressed tightly against him, Naruto's desires tempted him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Deciding he was definitely going to survive tomorrow, Naruto buried his desires and went to sleep, thoughts of the boss chased from his mind.

* * *

 _Sunday Dec 4th, 2022_

"They're…"

"...Really bad," Arthur finished. Shaking their heads, most of Naruto's group was disgusted by the lack of ability being shown. An over-reliance on sword skills combined with a disregard for footwork led to the raid group having an overall sloppy appearance. There was some talent in the group, having reached this point, but not as much as Naruto was expecting.

"They could benefit so much from your instruction," Argo sighed, watching yet another player get dragged around by their sword skill.

"Most likely," Naruto agreed, "you were very impressive without it though."

"Why thank you, Nar-boi. But I've always been slippery."

"A trait you took with you into the game," Naruto murmured thoughtfully. "It's surprising how much translates into this world."

Naruto's contemplative mood was cut short as the raid group entered the twentieth floor. The shortest floor, a few fights later and a pair of great stone doors stood in front of them. Pausing, a nervous chattering descended on the raid.

Clearing his throat, Diavel drew everyone's attention. "Finally, it's time for the boss! Let's fight hard and end today on the second floor, charge!" Pushing open the stone doors himself, Diavel led the forty-eight members into the great hall.

Torches held in brackets along the wall flickered on one at a time, casting the room in an ominous glow. When the torches reached the end of the hallway, a throne appeared with a seated figure. Slowly standing up, it's red skin and lizard like face identified it as a Kobold. True to Argo's information, a light red cursor, indicating a lower level, with the name 'Illfang the Kobold Lord' appeared.

Brandishing an axe and buckler, Illfang let out a terrifying shout. As if in response, the floor itself lit up, swirling with rainbow colours. This gave the raid group ambient light to fight with.

Charging further into the room, Illfang and three 'Elite Kobold Troopers', met them. An advanced version of the Kobolds roaming the upper floor of the labyrinth, each Kobold was meant to take three people or more to deal with.

Advancing in a triangle surrounding Illfang, Naruto called out, "Asuna, Argo."

Dashing forward himself, Naruto outpaced the raid group and targeted the leading Kobold. Dodging its hastily swung mace, Naruto swiped it with his sword, drawing aggro.

Splitting, Argo on the left, Asuna on the right, they hit their respective kobolds and darted away. In one coordinated move, Naruto's party took away Illfang's protective formation. Jumping into the space created, Diavel led his party against the floor boss.

After some confusion, a gap had formed between the two groups. Naruto's sixteen fought the troopers off to the right of the throne while the other 32 were duelling Illfang in the middle of the room.

Passing his trooper off to Klein and Arthur, Naruto stood back and observed the fights. Coper was staying next to Klein and fighting extremely well. The three of them were decimating their trooper as Arthur landed heavy criticals on the kobold's throat.

The second one was similarly being dismantled by Asuna in tandem with Sachi and Tetsuo. The third Argo had given to the trio of Dale, Harry one, and Issin. Everyone else stood back and waited for either mistakes or the spawn of the next set.

In under two minutes, Naruto's party showed their dominance over the rest of the players. A 'Linear' from Asuna and a 'Thrusting Strike' from Arthur brought down the first two. While slower, the third one joined its companions in death not long after.

Snorting in derision, Naruto looked over at the main fight. Illfang still had three quarters of its first health bar, if Argo's information held true, then another three wouldn't spawn until Illfang dropped down to its next health bar.

"Well, at this rate, I think I may go take a nap."

"Same," Naruto sighed. Looking over at Argo, Naruto thought about the conversation he'd had with her last night. He hadn't said anything about them dating, and Argo hadn't brought it up either...

"Thinking about what you're going to do to me during the victory celebration?" Argo teased, meeting his gaze.

Blushing lightly at the thought, Naruto looked back at the fight. "I was just thinking that I was glad you're joining us."

"Anytime Nar-boi, anytime."

* * *

"They're done already?"

"How strong are they?"

"Did you see their speed?"

The parties not actively fighting Illfang were all murmuring to each other about the same thing. The first health bar hit half in about four minutes. For most of that, sixteen people had stood around lazily chatting waiting for something to do.

Gritting his teeth, Diavel called for a switch, "Party A out, B take over." Leaping back, he drank a potion in two swift gulps. Wiping his mouth, Diavel stared over at where Naruto stood, idly chatting.

Trying to centre himself, Diavel couldn't help but hear the whispers. The focus was supposed on him, he was fighting the boss, he was the raid leader. But no, all the talk was on Naruto and co. Dispatching the addons effortlessly, they looked bored.

Hearing the gasps of surprise, Diavel refocused on Illfang. Agil was currently tanking as his party surrounded the boss. They could surround it safely due to Illfang having no AOE moves.

The murmurs were due to Agil sidestepping Illfang's most powerful move, 'Descending Death'. Straightforward and to the point, the one hit sword skill did immense damage. The primary tanks up until now, Diavel included, had been taking it on their shields. Sidestepping it cleanly, Agil responded with his own sword skill, his giant axe tearing chunks from Illfang's health.

"Well done," Diavel acknowledged. Happy that attention had finally returned to the boss, he continued to lead the fight from the back as his health slowly ticked up.

* * *

Ten minutes later they still stood there, arms crossed observing. It had been almost unfair when Illfang had summoned another set of elite troopers. As the boss went invincible to call them, they spawned by the throne. Easily intercepting them, Naruto's party cut them down in record time.

Sword sheathed, Naruto sighed as he watched yet another tank absorbed an easily dodged sword skill. If this was a floor boss, he wasn't impressed.

Its axe skills left a lot to be desired. Cuing up its repetitive vertical skills, Illfang could be tanked more easily, but dangerously, by an agility build.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from shaking his head as the tank met the diagonal slash head on and fell into the yellow. Seeing this, Diavel promptly switched out the parties and sent the next one forwards.

Given time to think, Naruto looked at Illfang's armour. Decked out in leather armour from the waist down, Illfang had a bare chest.

"If you put him together with Kroil, you'd get a full set of armour." Asuna commented stealing Naruto's thoughts.

"I wonder if there's any significance behind it."

"They're the only two kobolds without helmets as well." Argo added.

"I can't believe we're standing here talking about the bosses gear," Klein complained. "I thought it would be way more stressful, and well…"

"MMO-like?" Sachi helpfully supplied.

"Exactly!" Klein crowed. "In those games it was constant movement and fighting. Paying attention to spawns, and boss skill cooldowns and your parties' cooldowns. Here it's like a bunch of guys from the same class in a game with friendly fire turned on."

"Removing magic and ranged attacks in general definitely changes the feel of the fights." Argo replied.

"I can't speak about these… MNO's or whatever. But from what I understand, this is more reminiscent of what a battle was like in the old days. Establishing lines of combat and cycling soldiers to prevent fatigue."

Most of the group expressed physical pain at Asuna's MNO comment. Despite this, the logic of her statement rang true. There was a certain beauty to the art of close combat warfare. Exchanging blows with an enemy, a threat of death looming at any mistake. Trust in those fighting beside you essential to continue.

"Even then they had bows," Klein complained.

"In most games, Archers are all well and fine, but in something as realistic as SAO, they present a lot of issues." Sachi commented, taking up the mantle. "Can you imagine trying to fight something like those wolves with a bow? Especially if they ambush you?"

"W-well."

"And even in a fight like this, with free rein to attack, you risk hitting teammates. It's illogical for the most part."

Sighing, Klein couldn't reply to Sachi's vicious dismantling of his point.

"Focus," Naruto called, "Spawns coming."

* * *

Tearing his 'Anneal Blade' out the dying Kobold., Naruto looked towards the main fight again. He was bored, his party was bored. One more set of kobolds and he would be onto the second floor. However, his party would have been denied a true place in the raid. They were outsiders looking in.

Trying to keep it together, Naruto stared at Illfang's back and the sheath that lay there. Held horizontal across his back, the gently curving sheath was clear in Naruto's view.

Gently curving… the words sat wrong in Naruto's mind as he thought back to what Argo had told him at supper last night.

A Talwar was an Indian sword that curved near the end. With only one cutting edge, the thick blade dealt powerful blows. Falling in line with Illfang's current strategy of powering through the assailants.

The almost delicate sheath with a more consistent curve did not fit into this description. Calling Argo over, Naruto pointed out his misgivings.

"What do ya mean, the sheath ain't right," Argo grumbled. "I'm sure it's a Tal…" trailing off, Argo blanched as she got a good look at it. "A nodachi…"

Seeing her eyes filled with fear, Naruto didn't wait for an explanation, he ran for Diavel.

Screeching to a halt next to the commander, Diavel glared at him. "Don't think I'm letting you rotate in on the boss, so you can steal the glory."

Taken aback by his frank comment, Naruto briefly forgot what he came to say. "The boss has a different weapon."

"What are you talking about? It clearly is using an axe and buckler."

"It's back up you idiot! It has a nodachi."

Face slack with surprise, Diavel was unsure which point he should address first; the idiot comment or the weapon. "How do you know the weapon has changed?" Diavel asked, finally deciding the weapon was more important.

"It's on the boss right now, in its sheath!" Naruto all but shouted.

"Oh."

The conversation drawing the attention of the nearby raid members, Diavel tried to save face.

"You may return to your party now. I will keep the information in mind."

Clenching his jaw, Naruto whispered a parting. "Your ego better not screw this up."

Face blanching, Diavel faced back towards the fight with the boss as Naruto stalked away.

"You told everyone?"

"Yes," Argo confirmed.

"Good, you all understand the situation, we're moving." By changing the groups location to the middle of the room, Naruto guaranteed that retreat would be possible. Bringing Asuna and Argo with him, Naruto stood by the spawn point for the next wave.

If they didn't, the troopers would run to Illfang and interfere with the boss fight. By standing here they could aggro the mobs and train them back to the main group.

A nervous whisper fell over the raid group. The unstoppable addon killers were changing position. Something was wrong, but what they don't know. Growling, Diavel knew he had to address the raid.

"The boss is now wielding a nodachi for the second stage, not a Talwar, the plan stays the same."

Discontent quieted, the group waited for the third health bar to empty.

* * *

Almost before it had finished spawning, Naruto's sword contacted the elite trooper's helmeted head. Dashing back, Naruto found himself running alongside the higher agility girls. Reaching the rest of the party, Naruto quickly switched places with Arthur.

Looking nervously at the main fight, Naruto was just in time to see Illfang come out of its final invincibility animation.

"Party A, surround it!" Diavel's shout contained no trace of fear. Face full of confidence, Diavel drew aggro of the now katana wielding boss. His party closed in simultaneously, a picture of coordination. However, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The steel katana gleamed with a deadly light, the quality of the weapon apparent at first glance. Higher than anything Naruto had seen before, from either monster or player.

As one, Diavel's party moved into striking range. Roaring, Illfang leapt up, his blade emitting a violent red light. Heart sinking, Naruto knew the raid was doomed.

Creating a circle of steel, Illfang stunned all eight members of Diavel's party. Not breaking form, Illfang chained it into another sword skill.

"Retreat!" The damning word was out of Naruto's mouth before Diavel hit the ground. Giving the airborne figure one final glance, Naruto dashed to the boss. Leaving his party behind, Naruto was confident they could manage a safe retreat despite the kobolds.

Skidding to a stop, Naruto was too late as Illfang's blade downed another of Diavel's panicking party. Recovering, Illfang turned to find his next victim. Cursing his luck, Naruto jumped in front of the blazing blade. While the start-up animations were slow, their actual speed was unparalleled. Supporting the blade of his sword with his left hand, Naruto accepted the three-part sword skill on his blade. Unable to withstand the skill, Naruto was blown back.

"Run you idiots!" Naruto screeched at the remaining members. Of the original eight, Diavel had been blasted away, another was killed, and Naruto saved the third. Another three had finally crawled to safety. That left the last two, standing awkwardly on the backside of Illfang, unsure how to get out. At Naruto's words they stepped forward, fear making them screw up. Detecting multiple members around him, Illfang leapt up once more.

Breath hitching, Naruto could only watch as Illfang's merciless blade stunned them again. As they fell to the ground, Naruto locked eyes with their frightened faces. His body screamed at him to rush forward, to try and save them, but he knew it was useless. This weapon was too strong. Naruto's greatest strength was being able to read opponents. Coupled with an insane reaction time, Naruto was undoubtedly a great fighter. Illfang, however, didn't have cues that Naruto could read. The strange pre-motions left no indication as to where its blade would fall. In short, Naruto was defeated by a lack of knowledge. The skills could be cancelled, but only if you knew where they were coming from.

Scanning the room, Naruto saw his party steadily backing away. Nearing the door, an elite trooper broke away and ran for Illfang. Growling angrily, Naruto peeled himself away from Illfang and ran for the door. As he left the room the great doors boomed shut behind him. What had once been forty-eight upbeat players, were now forty-four who slunk away in defeat.

Trudging down the stairs at the head of the raid, no one fought him for leadership, they were all too stunned. Diavel, the first death. It had rattled everyone. Even though he had stayed cool, Naruto knew he had failed everyone. He wasn't prepared for that weapon, he had been outclassed. Cursing himself, Naruto hung his head in defeat. The first deaths were due to his failures. He should have been more assertive, he should have led. No more, he swore. No more would he sit by and let others dictate the life and death decisions. Either he would rise to the challenge and lead them to victory, or he would follow Diavel into the cold embrace of death.

"What a nightmare," Sachi whispered fearfully from beside Naruto.

All he could offer her was a nod and a rub on the back. Sachi's words echoed in his head, a nightmare. That's exactly what Akihiko Kayaba built, a world of nightmares.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading to the end of the World of Nightmares!

I'd like to thank you all for the kind words and reviews I've received!

I realize the story has started pretty slow, but the pace will pick up in later parts.

The timeline for when I start posting chapter 2 is undetermined. Hopefully early January.

As for the story itself, Argo took her shot when she saw it :P Anyways, something major I wanted to do was highlight the imprtance of Kirito in clearing the game. Illfang did get a minor buff, he pulls out the weapon earlier, but really, that's a minor change.

I'll see you in part 2,

Later!


End file.
